Conociéndote cada día más
by lovenozoeli
Summary: ¿Cuándo fue el día en que comencé a fijarme en una chica? Y no es cualquier chica, sino la más linda, tierna y traviesa que he conocido. ¡Deja de comportarte como una idiota y actúa! ¡Ella podría estar muerta en este preciso momento! Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo seguir con esto, adiós.¡Espera, no me dejes! - Jolks y otros ships secundarios. Nota: No poseo Love Live!. Disfruten :)
1. Ch 1: Viéndole la otra cara a la moneda

Era un día común y corriente. Tenía los ensayos con Fripside y todo iba viento en popa para nuestro próximo concierto. Desde que entré al tema de Love Live mi vida ha estado llena de aventuras, risas, problemas y perseverancia, eso es lo que más he visto en el resto de mis compañeras. La primera vez que nos conocimos, todas quedamos en silencio, se armó un momento bastante incómodo a decir verdad. La primera en hablarme fue Shika-chan, teníamos una pequeña diferencia de edad, pero por alguna razón estar con ella hacía mis días mucho más divertidos. Siempre me caractericé por evitar relacionarme más de la cuenta con las personas que trabajaba, ya que siempre pensé que sería una pérdida de tiempo el encariñarme para después dejar de verlas. Así me he mantenido desde que comencé mi trabajo como Seiyuu. Sin embargo, nunca pensé o se me pasó por la cabeza que terminaría compartiendo más de un año con las mismas chicas, hasta el día de hoy me sorprende ese hecho.

Hace un par de semanas terminamos con el último de los drama CD's de Love Live. Ha sido bastante divertido en realidad. Mi personaje, Ayase Eli, parece ser una chica bastante divertida y madura, al igual que social y... ¿coqueta?. Algo totalmente distinto a mí, pero como ya había acostumbrado a personificar diversos personajes, no me fue tan difícil, no como a algunas otras.

Kusuda-san, ¿podría decir aquella línea con más energía?

S-Sí, ens-enseguida... - La chica junto a mí parecía bastante joven. Deduje que está a penas en sus 20 y algo. Me aparté un poco con molestia, pues a causa de ella y de otras dos chicas más, las grabaciones se estaban tardando más de lo usual.

¡Una vez más, por favor...! - Dijo el director con algo de enfado. Cualquiera lo estaría luego de tener que repetir la misma escena al menos 10 veces. - ¡Al fin! Sigamos con la siguiente...

La chica, en este caso, Kusuda Aina, se alejó temblorosa del micrófono. La vi sentarse y ponerse ambas manos en su rostro, llegué a sentir algo de empatía por ella, ya que bueno, a todos nos cuesta desde el principio, y este es su primer trabajo como seiyuu. Suspiré cuando escuché al director nombrar la siguiente escena. Esta vez era el turno de Mimori-san, Shika-chan y Tokui-san. La verdad las tres eran bastante buenas, les bastó hacer máximo dos tomas para que saliera perfecto. Lo que me provocó un ligero dolor de cabeza fue al notar que venían las seiyuus de Honoka, Rin, Kotori y Maki. Conocía a Hori-san, o mejor dicho, Pile-san por ser una cantante en progreso, pero este también era su primer trabajo, al igual que Nitta-san y Riho-san, Uchida-san al parecer tiene un poco más de experiencia, pero aún así sigue siendo una novata en el mundo seiyuu.

Nos tomó alrededor de 2 horas una escena de aproximadamente 20 minutos. Los directores estaban algo enojados al principio pero quedaron satisfechos con el trabajo. En un rincón de la sala de audio, logré ver a las más jóvenes del grupo, y cómo conversaban alegremente.

"No necesito esto... en un par de meses más se acabará y dejaré de verlas... " - Pensé.

Cuando estaba a punto de largarme, una mano interceptó mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

¿Enojada, Yoshinon?

Shika-chan, a quien consideraba una compañera cercana, al parecer logró notar mi melancólica mirada hacia el grupo del otro extremo. Suspiré profundamente y le contesté.

¿Por qué lo estaría? ¿Porque un grupo de novatas nos hace tardar más de la cuenta? - De acuerdo, dije eso más fuerte y audible de la cuenta, aunque creo que fue un tanto a propósito.

¡Hey! ¿Acaso las quieres de enemigas? - Me dijo algo alterada y preocupada. - Sé que eres la mayor del grupo, pero un poco de delicadeza no te vendría mal... - Terminó por sonreír. - Ven, vamos a tomar un café...

Está bien... - Desganada la seguí, sintiendo unas intensas miradas puestas en mi espalda.

Ne, Yoshinon...

¿Se puede saber cuándo te di permiso para usar mi nombre?

Tan agradable como siempre, ¿eh? - Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. - Entiendo que te enoje o frustren las nuevas... pero, ¿acaso no fuiste así hace un par de años tu también?

Sí, lo fui... pero eso no quita el hecho de que nos hayamos demorado el triple de lo esperado... y no es la primera vez que pasa... - Me crucé de brazos.

Ciertamente me sorprende que puedas hacer sonar la voz de Eli tan agradable y amigable en los drama CD's, porque en la vida real eres toda una bruja... - Dijo con un tono burlón, pero lo suavizó de tal forma que hasta a mi me causó risa.

Bueno... ¿qué puedo decir? Llevo un tiempo en este negocio...

Sí, y eres una gran cantante... - Dijo algo irónica.

¡Hey!

¿Qué? - Levantó los brazos fingiendo ser inocente, a lo que ambas reímos.

Miré mi reloj y me percaté que tenía ensayo con Fripside en un par de minutos.

Me debo ir, nos vemos el sábado...

Hasta pronto, ¡Yoshinon! - Me giré y le saqué la lengua, formando una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Debía admitir que pasar tiempo con esa chica era grandioso, disfrutaba cada momento juntas, e incluso podría decir que la veo como una futura amiga.

Entré al salón de ensayos de Fripside ubicado afortunadamente cerca del estudio de grabación de Love Live. Me acerqué al escenario y divisé a Satoshi a lo lejos.

Nanjou, ven aquí... - Me sonrió e hizo señas para que me acercara. - Ha pasado tiempo...

Solo una semana, no seas exagerado...

Tan fría como siempre, ¿no? - Suspiró. - Ne, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

¿Qué sucede?

¿Cómo vas con este asunto del Love Live? Jamás te he oído hablar de tus compañeras o del proyecto en sí, así que supuse que no tendrías ninguna amiga... - Levantó la ceja e hizo una mueca burlesca.

Tu sabes cuál es mi política laboral...

Lo sé, lo sé... en el trabajo no hay amistad... ahhh... - Suspiró aún más pesadamente. - Podrías disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco, ¿no crees?

No lo sé, lo pensaré... por ahora, vamos... quiero comenzar el ensayo...

No tienes remedio, Nanjou... - Lo miré y le saqué la lengua, a lo cual el se rió.

Oh! Bienvenida Nanjou... - Dijo uno de los integrantes del grupo.

Es un gusto verte... - Al ser Satoshi y yo las únicas caras visibles de la banda, pocas personas conocen al baterista y guitarrista, pero la verdad ellos prefieren seguir así, teniendo una vida normal, aunque no falta la fan que los reconoce en la calle.

El ensayo fluyó amenamente. Ensayamos las nuevas canciones para el concierto que vendría en un par de semanas más. Aunque ya habían pasado a penas dos horas, siendo que aguanto mucho más, mi garganta ya comenzaba a pedir un leve descanso.

Bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy... buen trabajo, Nanjou...

Gracias chicos, ahora si me disculpan... tengo que irme...

Adiós, nos vemos el domingo...

¡Adiós! - Salí tranquilamente del lugar. Me topé con un hermoso atardecer, algo que provocó una sonrisa en mí, y una tranquilidad que realmente disfrutaba. Caminando en dirección a mi hogar, empecé a tararear una canción que ensayamos bastante hoy. Daba pequeños saltos sin darme cuenta debido a lo enérgica de la melodía. Sin percatarme, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de llegar al lote de departamentos donde vivo.

Miré hacia el cielo y la luz del sol escondiéndose me encegueció levemente. Posé mi vista hacia el frente y me dirigí a mi departamento una vez más. Subiendo por el ascensor, ya que vivía en el piso 8, me encontré con alguien conocido, aunque me daba curiosidad de dónde había visto a esa chica. Ella estaba ubicada al otro lado del ascensor, el cual era bastante grande, tenía una capacidad del al menos 20 a 25 personas, y nosotras éramos las únicas.

Ahh... otra vez lo arruiné...

 _"¿Dónde he escuchado esa voz antes?" - Pensé._

No importa cuánto lo intente... nunca seré tan buena como Mimori-san o... Nanjou-san... ahh... seguro ella me odia por ser una completa inútil... - Suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba su frente en el cristal del ascensor.

 _"Qué linda... aunque... espera... Mimori-san, Nanjou-san... ¿Kusuda-san?" - Pensé al percatarme de quién era._

Supongo que... es muy tarde para... renunciar... - Sentí un ligero sollozo que extrañamente me rompió el corazón. Sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, pero ¿qué pensaría ella al ser abrazada por la persona que le dijo indirectamente inútil en el estudio hace unas horas?. Dudé demasiado, tanto que comencé a desesperarme. Parecía una idiota moviéndome nerviosamente por el ascensor, hasta que finalmente pasó lo peor.

¡Ah, vamos! ¿Es enserio? - Dije en voz alta.

¿Eh? ¿S-Se detuvo?

Tranquila, ya nos vendrán a...

¿N-N-Nanjou-san?

Sí, soy yo... hola, Kusuda-san...

¿P-Pero, qué hace aquí?

Yo vivo en este edificio... mejor dicho ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Y-Yo también vivo aquí... - Dijo algo alterada, a lo que casi se me derritió el corazón, era demasiado tierna para su propio bien.

¿Qué piso?

S-Siete...

Ya veo... - Miro el piso. - Estamos en el 6to, que mala suerte, ¿eh?

L-Lamento eso...

¿Eh?

Lamento darle... mala suerte... - Agacha la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

 _"Supongo que he sido una completa imbécil y cretina todo este tiempo, ¿eh?" - Pensé mientras suspiraba_.

Kusuda-san, por favor... no me das mala suerte... al contrario... es una suerte que al estar atrapada sea contigo, hehe... - Sonreí.

A-Ah... y-ya veo... - Desvió la mirada y noté un leve sonrojo.

 _"Qué linda es... demasiado..." - Pensé._

Por ahora, no nos queda más que esperar...

Sí... esperar...

 _ **"Señores montados en el ascensor, les informamos que debido a cortes de corriente en todo el edificio, la ayuda tardará aún más en llegar, por favor tengan paciencia, muchas gracias... "**_

 _"Tenías que hablar, ¿no, Yoshino?"_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el primer cap? Esta historia está recién comenzando :) espero sus comentarios :D**


	2. Ch 2: Cayendo ante tus encantos

Estimados usuarios, les informamos que se está resolviendo el problema, por favor tenga paciencia, repito, por favor tenga paciencia…

¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir? – Dije en voz alta algo molesta.

Ahh… - A un costado del ascensor, Kusuda-san estaba sentada, con sus piernas abrazadas y mirando hacia la nada.

La miré detenidamente, fijándome en las facciones de su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios. Sacudí mi cabeza para intentar concentrarme en otra cosa, preguntándome una y otra vez por qué me fijaba en ella. La miraba de reojo cada vez que podía, ella seguía en la misma posición. De vez en cuando escuchaba leves susurros de su parte, aunque la entendía, debió haber escuchado mis comentarios sobre ella, debo admitir que no soy la mejor persona en este lugar. Suspiré por no sé cuántas veces, sintiendo aquel silencio cada vez más incómodo.

E-Ehm…d-disculpa, Nanjou-san…

¿Mmm? – Me volteé y la vi justo detrás de mí, a lo que me asusté. – Waa! ¿C-Cuándo te levantaste?

L-Lo lamento, no quise asustarla..

No me asustaste, ahora dime qué sucede… - Dije en un tono neutro, aunque más pesado de lo normal.

Ehm… quería pasar el rato, ya sabe… conversando… me gustaría saber cómo empezó su carrera, Nanjou-san… - Me miró tímidamente, en verdad esta chica es demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

Ejem… - Aclaré mi garganta. – Bueno… la verdad fue bastante complicado, no te haces famosa ni buena de la noche a la mañana… - Suspiré, recordando mis palabras juzgando su trabajo. – Al comienzo solo empecé como una simple estudiante en RAMS, una escuela de animación, quería seguir o involucrarme de alguna manera en lo que hace mi madre, ella trabaja con animación. Luego me transferí a DWANGO Artist Production, mi tiempo ahí me ayudó en muchos aspectos, y hace apenas dos años atrás, comencé a formar parte de Fripside, al año siguiente me uní a este proyecto, y hace poco me transferí de agencia… eso es todo por el momento… supongo que con esfuerzo, disciplina y un poco de suerte, pude llegar hasta aquí… - Terminé de decir, sonriendo al ver todo lo que he avanzado. - ¿Te ha servido de algo mi historia?

¿Eh? Ah… s-sí, por supuesto…

Dime, Kusuda-san, ¿cómo llegaste aquí, o qué te inspiró a ser Seiyuu?

B-Bueno… en realidad, cuando era apenas una estudiante, asistí a una charla que hizo Kamiya Akira-san, la verdad quedé impresionada con todo lo que dijo ese día y lo difícil e interesante que era ser un actor de voz, después de eso volví a la realidad y me dije que era imposible para mí llegar a serlo algún día… - Suspiró. – Después de la preparatoria asistí a un evento realizado por Takeuchi Junko, me sentí inspirada nuevamente a querer intentarlo, me dije que no importaba lo imposible que pareciera, daría mi mejor esfuerzo costase lo que costase, y aquí estoy, un año después de haber realizado mi debut como Seiyuu… pero supongo que sí era imposible… no sirvo para esto… pero tampoco puedo llegar y abandonar el proyecto… no cuando ya lanzamos un PV y estamos con los drama CD's… - Me miró y desvió la mirada rápidamente. – D-Disculpe, Nanjou-san… no quería aburrirla con mis problemas…

Suspiré una vez más, me sentía culpable por echar abajo sus expectativas y esperanzas. A quién le importa mi opinión, siquiera los directores se han quejado de estas chicas, saben que son nuevas y que aún les cuesta, entonces, por qué demonios soy tan mala con ellas, por qué no puedo ayudarlas en lugar de menospreciarlas, por qué no voy y les enseño algo que aumente sus experiencias, por qué soy tan egoísta e insensible, y por sobre todo, por qué rayos el simple hecho de escuchar a esta chica hace que toda mi empatía y buenos sentimientos afloren. Sacudí mi cabeza, mirando fijamente a esta tímida chica frente a mí, sonrío y acaricio su cabeza, a lo que ella me mira confusa.

A-Ah! L-Lo siento, no debí tocarte… - Me alejo un poco algo avergonzada por lo que acabo de hacer.

Descuide, es solo que… me sorprendió… - Dijo tocándose el área de su cabeza donde mi mano estuvo hace un segundo.

Ghh… - Me sentí extrañamente nerviosa, quería huir, quería salir corriendo, pero por qué, por qué esta chica me causa tanto revuelo, por qué me pongo tan nerviosa ante sus reacciones, definitivamente odio esto.

P-Por cierto, sé que sonará irrespetuoso pero... ¿cuántos años tiene?

¿Eh? – Me descoloqué ante la pregunta, no sabía que decir mi edad fuera a resultarme tan vergonzoso. – T-Tengo… actualmente 27…

Oh~… - Reaccionó mirándome con sorpresa. – P-Pues… no los representa…

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te parezco vieja? – Dije algo molesta.

B-Bueno… es que parece tan madura que… pensé que era el típico caso de alguien mayor que se veía joven… - Dijo sonrojándose. – Sin mencionar lo linda que es… - Susurró, pero alcancé a escucharlo. Mi sonrojo se hizo notorio, así que miré hacia la puerta del ascensor intentando esconderme.

Bien, ahora sabes mi edad, ¿cuál es la tuya? – Dije mirándola de reojo.

Veinti dos…

¿Qué? – Me sorprendí bastante, era una chica bastante joven, demasiado joven diría yo, con razón me parecía tan adorable. – V-Vaya… así que soy cinco años mayor que tú, ¿eh? – "¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso querías algo en especial al preguntar su edad? ¿Qué demonios piensas Yoshino?" – Pensé regañándome a mí misma.

Cinco años… no es mucho, o al menos eso pienso yo… - Sonríe levemente, admito eso tranquilizó un poco mi corazón.

Kusuda-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

¿Mmm? Por supuesto…

¿Te gustaría que te ayudase con tus líneas?

¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mostrando su obvia impresión. – Sería maravilloso, me encantaría… en verdad se lo agradezco… - Dijo un poco eufórica.

E-Está bien… comenzaremos en tres días, evaluaré de cerca tu desempeño, así que prepárate… - Le sonreí.

¡Estaré a su cuidado, Nanjou-senpai! – Hizo una reverencia.

 _"Nanjou-senpai, ¿eh? No suena nada mal…" – Pensé._

Oh! Las puertas se abrieron, estamos en el piso 7… - Comenté al sentir el movimiento del ascensor.

Bueno, aquí es donde me bajo, ha sido una placer hablar con usted, Nanjou-senpai… - Me dio una linda sonrisa al bajarse.

El gusto es mío, Kusuda-san… - Las puertas se cerraron mientras ella se despedía con su mano.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que me bajé en el piso siguiente y adentré a mi departamento, dejé mis cosas sobre mi sofá, me recosté sobre él y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue.

Te has metido en un gran problema, Yoshino… - Pensé en voz alta, preparándome para todo lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante. – Dijiste que seguirías de cerca su desempeño, tendrás que agendar citas con ella, practicar y ocupar parte de tu tiempo para lograr avances… ¿qué demonios pensabas cuando le propusiste eso? – Dije nuevamente en voz alta, haciéndome notar lo estúpida que había sido. – Esos ojos… podrían hacer caer a cualquiera… esa sonrisa… podría verla todo el día… - Sacudí mi cabeza ante el pensamiento, me golpeé la frente y suspiré, estaba pensando demasiado, si decidí ayudarla así lo haré, no puedo ser inconsecuente con lo que digo, así que mañana a primera hora, me prepararé para observar cada detalle a corregir. Me levanté para darme una rápida ducha, me puse el pijama y recosté en mi cama, me cubrí hasta el cuello con las gruesas sábanas, cruzando mis brazos tras mi nuca, perdiéndome nuevamente en los eventos de hoy.

También estaré a tu cuidado… Kusuda-san… - Cerré mis ojos, esperando conciliar el sueño, y prepararme para el día que viene.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? :D Espero les haya gustado n.n aksjakj espero ansiosa sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza c:**


	3. Ch 3: Cayendo ante tus encantos parte 2

Ahhh… - Estiré mis brazos mientras dejaba la alarma sonar. Era aproximadamente las 8 am, tenía que estar en el estudio a las 12 del día. Me levanté tranquilamente, apagué la alarma, me dirigí somnolienta a la ducha y dejé que mi sueño fuera llevado por el agua. Dejé caer por mi rostro la presión de las gotas, relajándome ya que pocas veces podía sentirme así.

Salí de la ducha alrededor de las 8:20 am, cubrí mi cuerpo con una bata blanca, unas pantuflas de interior y envolví mi corto cabello con una toalla. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo simple. Decidí hacer unas tortillas de huevo con un poco de arroz y verduras, acompañados de un poco de té verde.

Itadakimasu… - Junté mis manos y agradecí por la comida. Comencé a revisar en mi mente los compromisos de hoy, como no eran muchos, sonreí al darme cuenta de que tenía la tarde libre, o así era por el momento, ya que siempre termina surgiendo algo. Terminé mi desayuno y lavé los platos, una vez todo ordenado terminé de secar mi cabello y me vestí. Me puse unos pantalones negros ni tan sueltos ni tan ajustados, una remera blanca de manga larga algo suelta en la parte de los brazos, dejando lucir levemente mis hombros, más una blusa cuadrillé azul claro encima, y finalmente mis lentes. No suelo estar muy a la moda excepto cuando tengo un live o en sesiones de fotos. Me gusta la ropa holgada y cómoda, mientras más cómoda sea mejor me siento.

Salí de mi departamento en dirección al estudio, ayer había prometido ayudar a Kusuda-san con sus líneas, así que le envié un mensaje alrededor de las 9 am para que nos juntáramos una hora antes de que la grabación comenzara. Son las 10:30 am, así que voy justa en el tiempo. Una vez llego, me adentro en el estudio, y noto a Kusuda-san sentada leyendo el script de la escena a grabar hoy. Era la última del drama CD, y esperábamos terminarla en menos de 2 horas, por lo mismo, tengo que ayudar a esta chica, para que así todo sea más rápido.

Buenos días, Kusuda-san…

Buenos días, Nanjou-san…. – Me sonríe algo nerviosa, siento su mirada en mi mientras me voy acercando a una de las sillas. Ella usaba una linda falda floreada y holgada hasta sus rodillas, más una blusa blanca sin mangas que dejaba relucir sus delgados brazos. La miré de reojo y debía admitir que a pesar de ser delgada, tenía sus encantos. Llevaba su largo cabello suelto, acomodado hacia un costado, dejándolo caer por su hombro derecho, se veía linda, debía aceptarlo.

¿Nanjou-san?

¿Eh? – Me percaté en ese momento que había estado distrayéndome con lo que usaba, pero luego me perdí en esos tiernos y bellos ojos, la mirada de una chica inocente, que al parecer guardaba algo interesante en su personalidad. Sacudí mi cabeza y le contesté. - ¿Comencemos?

Por supuesto… - Me sonrió y acercó a mí, indicándome sus líneas.

Ahh… - Suspiré, algo incómoda por lo que decía aquellas líneas. Para resumir, el drama CD que estábamos haciendo consistía en la época de celebrar año nuevo, ya hicimos los de navidad, la parte de salir de compras y la de estar perdidas, o mejor dicho, la de adentrarse en la multitud para orar en el templo. La parte que viene ahora, es en la que Nozomi, interpretada por Kusuda-san, pregunta los deseos pedidos a las demás, esa parte la hicimos ayer, pero cuando le preguntan a ella, hay una parte en que nosotras interactuamos bastante, esto se verá complicado, ¿por qué?, porque Nozomi se confiesa a Eli, aunque después parezca una broma. Me golpeé la frente al estar pensando demasiado la escena, suspiré profundamente y la miré a los ojos. – Escucha, esta línea de aquí, tienes que hacerla con sentimiento, pero no exageres… o no parecerá creíble…

E-Entiendo… - Noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿por qué me estoy fijando tanto en sus expresiones?

Bien, ahora practiquemos esta parte, en la que Eli forcejea con Nozomi…

B-Bien… - Pasaron unos minutos y por fin venía esa parte. – M-Muévete…

Ah! L-Lo lamento, debo pesar, ¿verdad?

Por favor, hazlo rápido… sino… no podré resistirme más…

¿E-Eh?

Mi deseo era… mi deseo consistía en… a Eli… ¡quería hacerle llegar mis sentimientos a Eli!

E-Espera, ¿Nozomi?… - La observé debido a que había dejado de leer. - ¿Kusuda-san? ¿Sucede algo?

N-N-No… n-no es nada… es solo que… - Evitaba mirarme a toda costa, pude deducir que se había avergonzado, su cara estaba completamente roja.

Descuida, esto es solo actuación por los personajes, no tienes de qué avergonzarte… - Intenté decirle, pero la verdad es que yo también, por alguna razón, cuando la escuché decir eso mientras me miraba de reojo, me sentí algo alterada, de una buena forma eso sí, mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar esas líneas, pero no le tomé demasiada importancia. – B-Bueno, volviendo al tema, c-creo que estás bien en la forma que enfatizas cada línea y palabra de Nozomi, lo hiciste muy creíble… ahora mira… la siguiente…

S-Sí…

Luego de varios minutos ensayando la misma parte una y otra vez, no nos dimos cuenta cuándo llegaron las demás, y lo peor de todo, vi a Shika-chan a un lado del salón mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, y a las demás, sorprendidas y murmurando sobre nuestra cercanía.

Bueno, eso es todo, espero puedas hacerlo tan bien como ahora, Kusuda-san… - Le sonreí y me alejé.

N-Nanjou-san… - Me tomó del brazo, a lo que yo me giré y la miré. – D-Disculpe, pero quería agradecerle su ayuda… en verdad… muchísimas gracias… - Hizo una reverencia.

N-No tienes que hacerlo, espero que seas cada día mejor… - Me alejé nuevamente, sorprendiéndome de mis propias palabras.

¿Ayudando a Kusuda? – Me levantó una ceja y rió burlonamente.

Cállate…

Uuu… qué fría, buenos días a ti también… Yoshinon…

Ghh… deja de llamarme así…

No lo haré, es una prueba de nuestra amistad… además, tú también me has llamado Shika-chan, así que no te quejes… - Sonrió una vez más, extendiendo su mano.

Ahh… - Suspiré e imité su gesto.

Bien… estaré a tu cuidado, Yoshinon…

Como digas, Shika-chan… - Sonreí de vuelta.

El comienzo de la grabación fue genial, la mayoría de las chicas hablaban fluidamente y sin mayores errores, incluso Nitta-san, Iida-san, y Pile-san, o mejor dicho, Hori Eriko-san, avanzaron en las líneas sin mayores errores, muy diferente a días anteriores. Finalmente era mi turno con el de Kussun. Por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa, ambas nos colocamos frente a nuestros micrófonos y la señal de la escena nos indicó comenzar. Pero antes, venía el diálogo que nos llevaba a ello.

Nozomi: Bien, ahora que todas han terminado de pedir sus deseos…

Rin: E-Espera, Nozomi-chan aún no dices el tuyo…

Nozomi: ¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo?

Nico: Así es, ¿no crees que injusto que seas la única sin decirlo?

Nozomi: P-Pero… me da vergüenza… - Usando un tono tímido y tierno.

Honoka: ¿Vergüenza?

Nico: Siento como si hubieras cambiado de personalidad… ¿qué clase de deseo es tan vergonzoso como para que sientas vergüenza? – Dijo algo molesta.

Nozomi:¡P-Perdón! Por favor perdóname, pero si lo digo… ¡Le causaré problemas a alguien!

Todas: ¿Eh?

Eli: ¿Causar problemas a alguien? ¿Qué clase de deseo pediste exactamente?

Nozomi: P-Perdón, Eli-chan… perdóname…

Eli: Nada de eso, dilo con claridad… si no lo haces tendré que usar la fuerz-…!

Eli y Nozomi: A-Ah! – Simulando dolor al caer al suelo.

¡Ahh! – Gritan las demás.

Eli: (Se queja levemente) Ah! Perdón Nozomi, me dejé llevar… Ah! Tu kimono está sucio…

Nozomi: Apártate… - Dijo avergonzada y tímida.

Eli: Ah... Lo siento, debo pesar, ¿no?

Nozomi: ¡Por favor apresúrate!... Si no lo haces… ¡No podré resistirme más!

Eli: Ah… ¿Eh? – Confundida.

Todas: (Con sorpresa y shock) ¡¿Ehhhhhh?!

Nozomi: Mi deseo es… verás… hacer que mis sentimientos… a Eli-chan, hacer que le lleguen a Eli-chan… - Tímida y algo avergonzada.

Eli: E-E-Espera… ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Honoka: ¿Eh? Entonces… eso significa que Nozomi-chan a Eli-chan la…

Kotori: ¡Ahhhhhh~~! – Grito de desconcierto, con una mezcla de ternura.

Nozomi: Ese tipo de desenlace, ¿acaso no sería interesante? – Voz plana y normal.

Todas: ¡¿Eh?!

Eli: Espe- ahh… ¿Nozomi? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? – Molesta.

Nozomi: ¿Ehh? No me estoy burlando… Eli-chan me gustas~… - Tono juguetón y algo sarcástico.

Eli: Gh… ¡NOZOMIIIII! – Furiosa. – Khh… ¿Cómo te atreves? Es año nuevo y aun así tu…. – Molesta.

Nozomi: ¡Kyaaa~! El amor de Eli-chan duele~… - Voz juguetona, y burlesca.

Eli: ¡Nozomi! – Usando una voz más lejana.

Honoka: Ahh~ Me asusté…

Umi: Enserio, Nozomi nos dio un gran susto…

Kotori: Me pregunto, si realmente era una broma…

Honoka y Umi: ¿Eh?

Kotori: Nozomi-chan realmente ama a Eli-chan, pero no puede decirlo así que bromeó al respecto~… - Con un tono algo alterado y tierno.

Honoka: ¿Eh? ¿Kotori-chan?

Umi: No tenía la menor idea… de que Kotori pensara así… - Algo preocupada.

Nozomi: (Se escucha desde lejos, acercándose) Kyaa~ Eli-chan me atrapará~…. – Tono juguetón.

Eli: Ya es suficiente… ¡Espera, Nozomi! – Molesta.

Director: ¡Corte! ¡Perfecto!

Nos alejamos de los micrófonos y se oyeron aplausos por parte del staff, al parecer les había encantado como salió.

Director: Muy limpio y juguetón, fue realmente perfecto, muy buen trabajo,Kusuda-san… - Sonrió a la joven a mi lado, quien nerviosamente agradeció. – Qué más decir de ti, Nanjou-san, esta vez te luciste, ¿habrá sido por la compañera que tuviste?

¿Eh? – Dije, mirando a Kussun quien se sonrojó levemente.

Estoy jugando… pero, creo que ustedes dos hacen un buen trabajo en equipo… lo tendré en cuenta para futuros proyectos… - El director se aleja de nosotras y comienza a hablar con las demás.

B-Buen trabajo, Kusuda-san…

Todo es gracias a ti, gracias Nanjou-san… - Hace una reverencia.

Hey, toma un poco de crédito para ti, ¿sí? Lo hiciste muy bien… sigue así… - Guiñé un ojo y le sonreí, notando una tímida mirada como respuesta.

D-Disculpa, Nanjou-san… antes de que te vayas…

¿Qué sucede, Kusuda-san?

M-Me preguntaba si, ¿podríamos irnos juntas?

U-Uhm… - Asentí sin pensar, su mirada era tan tierna que solo me daban ganas de abrazarla, debía resistirme a la tentación. – Me iré en unos 10 minutos más, ¿está bien para ti?

S-Sí, me despediré de las demás y la alcanzo…

Te espero en la salida…

Entendido…

Mientras iba camino a la salida me encontré con Shika-chan hablando tranquilamente con una de las menores, Iida Riho creo que era. Me escondí en una de las paredes y comencé a escuchar su conversación, así tendría material con el cual molestarla después.

Buen trabajo hoy, Iida-san…

M-Muchas gracias, Kubo-senpai…

Por favor, dime Shika-chan… - Le sonrió.

 _"¿Acaso está tratando de coquetear con ella?" – Pensé._

E-Está bien… Shika-chan… - Se sonroja.

¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo? Conozco un buen restaurante por aquí cerca…

P-Por supuesto… me encantaría… pero no tengo dinero conm-

No te preocupes por eso, yo te invité así que yo pago… ven, vamos…

S-Sí… - Se fueron.

¿A quién espías?

AH! – Salté del susto. – K-Kusuda-san… ahhh…

L-Lo siento… n-no pensé que se asustaría tanto…

Tranquila, ya pasó… por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

Mmm… son las 2 pm, ¿por qué?

¿Tienes algo que hacer?

¿Eh? – Parecía confundida, no la culpo, hasta yo me preguntaba el por qué pregunté eso.

¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía? Te invito a almorzar… ¿qué dices?

P-Pero… N-Nanjou-san…

Si no quieres comprendo, solo dame tu respuesta… - Sonreí, aunque me sentía decepcionada por la posible respuesta negativa.

S-Sí… quiero…

¿Eh?

Q-Quiero… ir con usted… - Desvió la mirada.

 _"¡Qué linda!" – Pensé._

Ejem… entonces, vamos…

Sí… vamos…

 _"No es una cita… no es una cita… no es una cita… NO es una cita… entonces, ¿por qué demonios estoy tan nerviosa?"_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero les haya gustado :D ¿Qué imaginan pasará en el almuerzo de Nanjou y Kussun? ¿Habrán otros ships? ¿Qué dicen, MimoPile, SoraPile, MimoUchi, o EmiUchi? Espero sus respuestas akajask c:**

 **Por favor pásense por mi pagina de Facebook :) "Lovenozoeli", se los agradecería mucho :D ahí comparto contenido y spoilers de próximos proyectos :D gracias por su apoyo!**


	4. Ch 4: Cayendo ante tus encantos part 3

**Y aquí estamos otra vez :) disfruten el cap, visiten mi pagina xD y por favor vean las notas del autor al final del cap. Sin nada más que decir, enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

Estaba tan nerviosa que podía sentir mis manos sudando. Mi garganta estaba seca, mis ojos se desviaban de vez en cuando a la chica junto a mí, una tierna y adorable chica. Kusuda-san aceptó mi invitación a almorzar, ahora solo me queda saber qué le gusta y qué no. Espera, ¿por qué me interesa tanto saber más de ella? No es como si quisiera que fuera mi amiga, ¿o sí? A veces soy un completo desastre en lo que concierne a relaciones sociales. Suspiro mientras buscamos un restaurante decente por la ciudad, para romper el hielo, decidí preguntarle qué le gustaría comer.

¿Qué te gustaría comer? Kusuda-san…

¿Eh? B-Bueno… es usted la que propuso esto, así que… comeré lo que usted elija… mientras no tenga zanahorias todo bien… - La escuché susurrar lo último.

Así que no te gustan las zanahorias, ¿eh?

¿Eh? ¿M-Me escuchó?

Sí… - Le sonreí, a lo que ella desvió la mirada y sonrojó. - ¿Te parece si comemos algo de sushi? ¿O tienes antojo por algo más, caliente?

¿Eh? – No sé si fue mi comentario el que lo ocasionó, o la repentina cercanía que teníamos, pero sin darse cuenta me mostró un lado de ella que fácilmente me haría caer a sus pies, espera, ¿qué? Esos ojos me miraban con ternura, y sin pensarlo me quedé atrapada en ellos. Hubiésemos estado así por horas si no nos hubiera interrumpido el sonido de las bocinas.

Vamos… - La miré algo avergonzada y me siguió. Seguimos buscando un restaurante, hasta que decidí llevarla a comer algo de comida tradicional japonesa. - ¿Te gusta la carne al estilo teriyaki?

Sí, me encanta… - Me sonrió.

Bien, comeremos aquí entonces… - Nos adentramos a un restaurante cuya especialidad era la cocción y salsa estilo teriyaki, con más de 10 variedades diferentes. Era acompañado con una decente porción de arroz y verduras, aunque como mi acompañante no gusta mucho de ellas, tendré que pedir algo especial.

Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿qué desean servirse? – Un camarero bastante atractivo se nos acercó.

Mmm… dos especiales de teriyaki, con una botella de vino blanco por favor… ah! ¿Podría hacer una orden especial?

Por supuesto, de qué se trata…

Podría excluir las zanahorias en uno de los platos, ¿por favor?

Oh! Entendido, lo informaré…

Muchas gracias… - Miré al frente y ahí estaba Kusuda-san, avergonzada por alguna razón, evitando mi mirada. - ¿Sucede algo?

¿Eh? N-No… nada…

Ah! Perdón… asumí que el vino blanco iría bien con esto… ¿quieres algo diferente para beber?

No… está bien así…

¿Segura? Porque puedo decirle…

No, está bien… muchas gracias, Nanjou-san… - Volvió a evitar mi mirada.

"Algo le sucede, pero sé que tiene demasiada vergüenza para decírmelo, lo noto en su expresión…" – Pensé.

¿Sucede algo? Por favor… me gustaría que me dijeras qué es lo que te incomoda…

N-No es que me incomode… es solo que… - Me miró, su rostro estaba rojo, como si fuera a decir algo que no debiera, eso causó que yo me pusiera nerviosa.

V-Vamos, dime…

E-Es solo que… estar aquí con usted… p-parece una… una…

¿Una?

U-Una… ci…cita… - Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, podía sentir sus gruñidos de vergüenza, eso causó que una leve risa saliera de mí.

Mou… Kusuda-san, eres realmente tierna, ¿sabías? – Dije aquello sin pensar en cómo se lo tomaría ella, pero para mi sorpresa, me encontré con una chica inflando sus mejillas, como si estuviera "molesta" por mi comentario.

"Ahh… si sigue con eso… yo…"

Aquí está… - El camarero interrumpió el flujo de mis pensamientos. – Disfruten su comida… - Hace una reverencia luego de poner ambos platos, le indiqué que el sin zanahorias era el de Kusuda-san, y el otro sería el mío. Puso ambas copas al centro, y la botella de vino en un pequeño canasto. Luego de eso, se marchó.

G-Gracias, Nanjou-san… - Me agradeció, mientras juntaba sus manos. Yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa, imitando su gesto.

Itadakimasu… - Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Mmm… delicioso~… - La carne estaba realmente exquisita, bien preparada y perfectamente sazonada, el arroz le daba un toque más armonioso, mientras el calor de ambas cosas se fundían en mi boca. El vino blanco me daba un festín de sabores, estaba realmente feliz de poder darme este tipo de gustos, ya que, aunque sé cocinar, nunca podría preparar algo como esto. - ¿Qué tal está? – Pregunté a la chica frente a mí.

Está muy bueno… no puedo dejar de comerlo~… - Vi una linda sonrisa asomarse en su rostro, incitándome a imitarla. – Delicioso~~~

Hehe… - Reí un poco, era como estar viendo a una niña con su plato de comida favorito.

Nanjou-san, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

Me preguntaba si… ¿le gustaría comer postre luego de esto? – Me lo dijo de una forma tan tímida y tierna, que cualquiera lo malinterpretaría, pero yo no, no podía, sacudí mi cabeza y respondí.

C-Claro, ¿qué tienes pensado?

Helado… está haciendo calor últimamente así que… pensé que… sería lo más apropiado…

Bien, me parece buena idea… - Sonreí.

Por cierto, yo le invitaré el helado…

¿Eh? Pero…

Por favor, déjeme invitarla yo esta vez… ¿sí?

Ahhh… está bien… - Ambas sonreímos y seguimos comiendo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos conversando sobre cosas en común, descubrí que Kusuda-san ama el helado, especialmente si es de melón. Ama los animales, incluso en su casa, tiene un pequeño cachorrito llamado Chip, aún vive con sus padres, aunque es lógico, aún es joven. Le conté un poco más sobre mis pasatiempos, el vivir sola en un departamento pues desde joven quise independizarme, tengo un gato llamado Chibi-chan, adoro a ese travieso, aunque a veces me saque de quicio. El lote de departamentos donde vivo es uno de los pocos que permite animales, pero solo animales pequeños tales como gatos, y algunas razas de perros, por lo mismo las terrazas tiene cercas bastante altas y sin espacio entre los barrotes. Chibi-chan tiene la libertad de salir y entrar al departamento las veces que quiera, pues mi puerta, la que da hacia la terraza, tiene un pequeño compartimiento en el que él puede pasar. Tiene agua y comida en un sector especial, al igual que su caja de arena, que siempre está en la terraza.

Entre risas y conversaciones, nos fuimos del restaurante una vez pagué la cuenta, ella sonreía dulcemente, y yo me quedaba viéndola más y más seguido. Hubo un momento en que unos tipos querían acercársele, la vi bastante incómoda, así que tuve que actuar de una manera que nunca pensé hacerlo.

Disculpa, pero ella no está sola… - Sin pensarlo demasiado la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí. Afortunadamente los tipos se disculparon y alejaron, si hubieran hecho algo más estoy segura que ambas terminaríamos peor. - ¿Estás bien?

S-Sí… g-gracias… ehhm… ¿N-Nanjou-san?

¿Sí? – Miré mi mano aún en su cintura. – Ah! L-L-Lo siento… n-no era mi intención… - ¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nerviosa?

D-Descuide… g-gracias por defenderme… se lo agradezco mucho… ¿le parece si… vamos por el helado?

S-Sí… - Necesito enfriar mi mente a toda costa. – Oh~… está muy bueno… - Dije luego de saborear el helado, escogí sabor frutilla, realmente me encanta… ¿cómo está el tuyo, Kusuda-san?

Está delicioso~… no hay nada como un helado de melón… - Me miró y se sonrojó. – ¿L-Le gustaría… probarlo?

¿Eh? P-Pero… es tuyo… yo no…

Tenga… - ¿Qué demonios? Me está extendiendo su cuchara, ¿no sería eso un beso indirecto? Un momento, ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?

S-Sí… itadakimasu… - Posé mis labios cubriendo la cuchara, sacando su contenido, lo saboreé y sonrojé por lo que acababa de hacer. – E-Está muy bueno… g-gracias…

¿Me daría algo del suyo?

¿Eh?

S-Solo si quiere… - Volvió a desviar su mirada.

T-Ten… - Mi mano estaba demasiado temblorosa para mi gusto, ¿por qué estaba tan alterada? No lo entiendo. - ¿T-Te gustó?

E-Está muy bueno… g-gracias…

Uhm…

El silencio, y uno bien incómodo se apoderó del ambiente, no sabía qué decir o hacer, sentía mis mejillas y orejas arder, sentía que si la miraba no lo iba a soportar y saldría huyendo o diría algo estúpido.

Ehm… Nanjou-san…

¿Sí?

Lamento esto pero… debo irme… - Se levantó lentamente de la banca en la que estábamos sentadas. – G-Gracias por el día de hoy… lo pasé… muy bien con usted…

Igualmente, Kusuda-san… ten cuidado al volver a casa… - Dije un poco más calmada.

Y-Yo…

¿Mmm? ¿Sucede algo?

Y-Yo… uhm… - Se acercó a mí, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración, y me besó la mejilla. – A-Adiós… - Salió corriendo.

Adiós… - Toqué el lugar que ella había besado, hice una mueca de confusión, y sacudí mi cabeza. – Eres alguien bastante audaz… Kusuda-san…

 _"Y se suponía que esto no era una cita…" – Pensé._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y así, como dominó va cayendo ante los encantos de Kussun e.e aosjasjosj**

 **Por cierto, en el cap anterior cometí un error xD Gracias Susy Cullen por indicármelo aosjasosa hay una parte en que Nanjou se refiere a Kusuda como "Kussun", askasjksa es la costumbre de llamarla así xD pero se suponía que decía "Kusuda-san" :P en fin, espero hayan disfrutado el cap :)**

 **Por el momento, va ganando la opción MimoUchi, SoraPile, y EmiMegu (Seiyuu de Tsubasa) c: ojasasojoas visiten mi pagina de Facebook para más aclaraciones, la votación de las parejas seguirá abierta hasta mañana en la mañana, anunciaré a las parejas definitivas en mi pagina :) asegúrense de visitarla porfis :D Una vez más, gracias!**


	5. Ch 5: ¡Un ángel x2!

**Mimorin PDV**

Últimamente las grabaciones tanto de las canciones como de los drama CD han ido perfectas, supongo que el director y los productores hicieron un buen trabajo eligiendo a la gente indicada. Sora-chan y yo nos conocemos de hace unos años atrás, en el 2009 comenzamos como co-animadoras en un programa de radio de Milky Holmes. Hacíamos una buena dupla, pero recientemente se ha vuelto un animé, así que podríamos decir, que somos las más ocupadas de todo el grupo, claro, incluyendo Nanjou-san. Ella se ha vuelto bastante amigable recientemente, algo que me sorprende, pero quién soy yo para juzgar según apariencias.

De las chicas, hay unas pocas que están teniendo su primer trabajo como seiyuu, algunas es su segundo o tercer trabajo, así que hay de las más experimentadas a las más novatas. La primera vez que nos presentaron pensé "¿funcionará esto?". Al ser nueve algunas veces el trabajo se vuelve más complicado y difícil, ya que mientras más personas haya, más se demora todo el proceso, y mi agenda a veces no coincide con las grabaciones.

Bien chicas, ahora pasaremos a grabar una nueva canción… aquí les dejo la letra… asistente de sonido, por favor ponga la melodía… - Dijo el director.

Ohh… qué melodía tan… hermosa… - Comentó una de las chicas, Niita-san creo que era. Aún no logro aprenderme sus nombres, ha pasado un año, pero no compartimos mucho que digamos.

Bueno, luego de eso, les informamos a Printemps, formado por Honoka, Kotori y Hanayo, que tendrán una canción… eso lo veré con ustedes después de grabar hoy, ¿entendido?

Sí! – Contestaron las demás.

Bien, ahora por favor… comencemos con el ensayo…

Nos posicionamos cada una al frente de los micrófonos. Lamentablemente sólo eran cuatro, y nosotras nueve, por lo que algunas de nosotras debíamos cantar algo apretadas. Gracias a que eran micrófonos inalámbricos, podíamos hacer un semi círculo alrededor de ellos. Los grupos quedaron de la siguiente manera. Honoka y Nozomi en uno. Rin, Hanayo y Maki en otro. Nico y Eli en otro, y el último lo usaba yo junto a Kotori.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, y el primer grupo en cantar, aunque estábamos todas dispersas, comenzó. Fue algo realmente mágico. A diferencia de las otras canciones, esta tenía la característica de ser mucho más suave, permitiéndonos cantar sin forzar mucho nuestras gargantas, pues la mayoría está tomando clases de canto con tal de poder ocupar bien la voz sin desgastarla, y los frutos de ello se están notando gradualmente.

Por alguna razón me encontraba disfrutando las voces de las demás, todo sonaba tan armonioso que me encantaba, era algo indescriptible. Observé a las demás, Sora-chan tenía una gran sonrisa mientras cantaba junto a Nanjou-san, quien también sonreía ampliamente. Mi compañera de micrófono por otra parte parecía algo perdida y nerviosa, la miré fijamente y no me percaté que aquello lo empeoró.

Bien, queda esa…

Uuuf… - Escuché salir de sus labios.

¿Estás bien, Uchida-san?

¿Eh? Ah! S-Sí… todo… bien… - Desvió la mirada.

Mmm… si quieres, puedo ayudarte en la parte de la vocalización…

¿Enserio? Eso sería… realmente bueno… - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien, ¿te parece si lo vemos ahora? Por lo que sé en media hora más comenzarán con lo de Printemps… - Miré el reloj en mi muñeca.

S-Sí… iré a avisarle al director que estaremos en otra parte del estudio… - Se alejó.

 _"Uchida Aya… Minami Kotori… son bastante similares… casi iguales… ¿es eso posible?" – Pensé._

Listo, le avisé que estaríamos en la sala de música…

Sí, este estudio tiene una sala específica de composiciones… ahí hay un piano, guitarra, batería, todo lo necesario para componer... supongo que será entretenido entrar ahí por primera vez.

Perfecto, vamos… - Sonreí.

Caminamos una junto a la otra hasta llegar al salón. Al entrar, quedamos asombradas debido al tamaño de este, si bien no era tan grande, era bastante similar al primer piso de una casa común. Había instrumentos por todas partes, al igual que micrófonos.

Ven… - Le indiqué. Me senté en el banco frente al piano, y le hice imitar mi acción. – Comencemos con la vocalización… - Empecé a tocar las teclas del piano, desde "DO" a "SI". Ella, con la voz de Kotori, comenzó a imitar los sonidos. – Nada mal… - Dije sorprendida, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

Estuvimos así, vocalizando al menos unos 5 minutos, luego decidimos practicar snow halation entre las dos, y quedé realmente sorprendida de cómo sonaban nuestras voces. Nos quedamos mirando mientras cantábamos, me sentía a gusto cantando junto a ella, y al parecer era mutuo. Al terminar la canción sonreímos, y sin darnos cuenta, escuchamos unos aplausos desde la entrada de la sala. Ahí estaban Nitta-san y Sora-chan, sonriendo.

Les salió bastante bien, chicas… - Comentó Sora-chan.

Nitta-san solo asintió a lo mencionado, supongo que todavía le cuesta expresarse con libertad, este es su debut como seiyuu después de todo.

Mmm… tienen buena química ustedes dos… quizás piense en algo para ustedes en el futuro… - Dijo el director entrando. – Ahora vamos… Printemps grabará su primer single como unidad… - Sonrió.

¡Sí! – Contestaron sus integrantes.

Suerte, Uchida-san…

G-Gracias… Mimori-senpai… - Hizo una pequeña y tierna reverencia, desviando su mirada.

Espera… - La tomé del brazo.

¿Eh? – Se sorprendió, y no era para menos.

E-Ehm… por favor, nada de senpai…

E-Entonces…. ¿M-Mimori-san?

Mejor… - Sonreí, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

C-Con permiso… - Salió corriendo junto a la Nitta-san, Sora-chan me quedó mirando.

¿Qué? – Le dije.

Mmm… - Entrecerró los ojos y me miró fijamente. – Nada… - Se fue.

¿Qué fue eso?

Ah! Antes de que se me olvide… tengo una pregunta que hacerte… - Regresó.

¿Ahora qué? – Dije desganada.

Tu no eres del tipo de persona que es "cercana" a los demás en tan poco tiempo, mucho menos cuando rara vez has hablado con ella fuera de las grabaciones… ¿qué sucede, Mimo-chan? – Levantó una ceja, sabía que me estaba molestando.

Vete al diablo… Sora…

¿Y con esa boquita besas a tu madre?

¡Sólo cállate!

Umi-chan y Kotori-chan, ¿eh? Amigas de la infancia… no está mal…

¿Qué quieres decir? – Dije algo molesta.

Nada~… - Se aleja y me saca la lengua.

¡Sora!

¡Adiós! – Salió corriendo.

¡Hey! ¡No te escaparás tan fácil!

Kyaaa~! Qué susto… ¡Mimorin quiere atraparme~!

Dejé de perseguirla en ese instante. A lo que ella me miró asustada, pues sabía lo que significaba, no por nada somos amigas.

M-Mimo-chan… perdóname, ¿sí?

Mmm… - Sonreí.

P-Por favor… no lo haré nunca más…

Prepárate… Sora…

Y así es como mi hora… ha llegado… - Expresó, con un leve lloriqueo.

Te haré la vida imposible por… una semana… - Sonreí victoriosa.

Cuando te conocí… debieron haberme advertido del monstruo escondido bajo esa cara bonita… - Suspiró.

Lo hice, pero tú no escuchaste… es muy tarde para arrepentirse… - Sonreí más ampliamente.

Dios… ayúdame…. – Dijo suplicando.

 _"Esto será divertido…" – Pensé._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué clase de cosas creen le hará Mimorin a Sora? e.e oajsoasjoas espero les haya gustado el cap c:**

 **Por cierto, parejas ganadoras: MimoUchi, SoraPile, EmiMegu c: esto lo publiqué en mi página, ahora hay otro "concurso", si quieren saber más de ello, visiten mi página de Facebook, el link está en mi perfil c: adiós y nos vemos en el prox cap :D**


	6. Ch 6: Nueva unidad, nuevas expectativas

Huir de Mimorin durante toda la semana no ha sido algo nada fácil. Me pongo cada vez más asustadiza cuando la veo cerca de mí. Siempre me sonríe de una manera macabra, sé que algo trama, y no quiero averiguarlo.

Las grabaciones entre las nueve se están volviendo cada vez más amenas. Las chicas son bastante simples y divertidas, ya he hablado con un par de ellas. Nanjou-san, Pile-san y yo fuimos elegidas como miembros de una sub-unidad, Bibi. La verdad el día de ayer nos anunciaron el nombre de nuestro futuro primer sencillo como unidad, "Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu". Escuchamos la melodía y las tres nos quedamos con la impresión de que Bibi sería conocida como una sub unidad "cool". Dentro de poco empezaríamos las grabaciones, y la verdad, ensayar con esas dos de repente se vuelve incómodo. ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Pile-san hizo hace poco su debut como cantante, estoy segura de que luego que Love Live termine será reconocida aún más, es una gran cantante. Qué decir de Nanjou-san, ella tiene experiencia como cantante desde hace algunos años, además ya ha sido seiyuu un par de veces, es una de las que más tiene experiencia en este mundo del espectáculo, por algo es nuestra "Onee-san".

Bien, ahora comenzará el ensayo de Bibi, ¿les parece bien?

¡Sí! – Contestamos las tres.

 _ **Nanjou:** /Tsumetai no wa naze na no (feel so mute)/ _

_**Sora:** /Hageshisa de mitsumerarete/ _

_**Pile:** /Moetai no ni doushite (feel so nude)/ _

_Todas: /Diamond princess style/_

 _ **Nanjou:** /Kanpeki na kagayaki yado shite mo/ _

_**Sora:** /Nanika ga ne/ _

_**Pile:** /tarinai to…/ _

_**Todas:** /zawameita kokoro/ _

_**Todas:** /Yume ni yureru bishoujo nante/ _

_/Eiga dake no dekigoto de ii wa/_

 _ **Pile:** /Sore ga dare mo wakaranai/ _

_**Todas:** /Kiete shimae 「mamotte…」 nante watashi ittenai no/ _

_/Moroi koware mono yori atsuku atsuku/_

 _ **Nanjou:** /tokete mitai/ _

_**Todas:** /Chousen shite yo?/_

¡Paren! – El director nos asustó a las tres. – Bien… muy bien..

¿Eh? – Al ser detenidas tan repentinamente nos asustamos, luego miramos a nuestro alrededor, y resulta que les había encantado.

Esta será la muestra de la canción… les salió muy bien chicas, ¿les parece si la grabamos completa?

S-Sí… - Miré a mis dos compañeras, sólo me sonrieron y proseguimos. Nunca me había sentido tan confiada.

Bien, esa toma quedará para su primer single… pero…

¿Pero? – Preguntamos las tres a la vez.

Tendrán su segundo single de inmediato…

¡¿Eh?! – Reaccionamos.

Se llamará, "Love novels", aunque a diferencia de la primera canción, es un poco más cómica… la grabaremos en un par de días, mientras tanto, les pasaré un CD con la melodía, y aquí tienen la letra… espero con ansias escucharlas… - Nos guiñó el ojo y se alejó.

O-Otro sencillo… - Dije.

Vaya, esto será divertido… - Vi a Pile-san y Nanjou-san sonreír, pero por alguna razón, me siento algo, fuera de lugar.

Bien, entonces nos juntamos mañana a ensayar la canción, ¿les parece?

¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Tokui-san, ¿no estabas escuchando? – Me regañó la mayor de nosotras, Nanjou-san.

L-Lo siento…

Ahhh… - Suspiró. – Dije, que mañana ensayaremos la canción a esta misma hora, nos juntaremos aquí… a las 5 pm, ¿les parece? Ni un minuto más tarde… tengo ensayo con Fripside a las 8 pm… así que no me quedaré más de dos horas…

Sí… - Contesté con desgano.

Nanjou-san me miró un poco molesta, pero la dulce mirada de Pile-san me tranquilizó.

Me alejé y fui al baño a mojarme el rostro, me sentía algo perdida, y no quería que se me notara.

Sora-chan, ¿estás bien?

Mimo-chan… sí… es solo que…

¿Intimidada por Nanjou-san? – Levantó una ceja.

Un poco…

Ahh… - Suspiró. – Escucha, tienes el privilegio de cantar con dos de las mejores cantantes del grupo… esfuérzate, y si necesitas ayuda, pídela… no te quedes atrás por el miedo… ¿sí?

Sí… gracias, Mimo-chan…

Por cierto, ¿olvidaste qué día es hoy? – Su mirada me decía que algo aterrador se avecinaba.

P-Por favor… no me digas que….

Hehe…

Kyaaaa~! – Mi grito de terror retumbó en el baño, asustando a más de una persona en el exterior. – Mhh…mhahm…

¿Qué dices? No te oigo~… - Ella se burlaba de mi condición. – Oh! Espero puedas encontrar la manera de salir de aquí a las 10 pm, a esa hora cierran el estudio… - Sonrió macabramente. – Por cierto… si vuelves a molestarme con Uchida-san, esto será lo más suave que te pudo haber pasado… ¿sí? Adiós…

Con una mirada y expresión aterradoras se alejó y me dejó amarrada y amordazada en una de las cabinas del baño. De repente, escuché una conversación fuera del baño.

Oh! Mimori-san, buenas tardes…

Buenas tardes, Hori-san…

P-Por favor, dígame Pile…

Oh! Lo lamento… Pile-san… bueno, debo irme, que estés bien…

Igualmente… - Sentí unos pasos introducirse al baño. En ese momento, intenté gritar lo que más pude. – Ahh… es tan linda… ojalá supiera si a Mimori-san le gustan las chicas…

 _"¡¿Eh?!" – Fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza. Comencé a intentar hablar para que ella no siguiera diciendo más._

Si tan solo… no fuera tan invisible a sus ojos…

 _"¡Basta! No podré dormir imaginando eso…"_

Envidio tanto a Tokui-san… ella siempre está cerca de Mimori-san…

En ese momento, como pude, pateé la puerta, provocando que Pile-san se asustara.

¡¿Q-Quién es?!

Mhhh… mhhahm… - Seguí gritando con la venda en mi boca.

¿Eh? – Sentí cómo ella abría las puertas una por una. Me estaba desesperando. - ¿T-Tokui-san?

Mhh…mHhh! – Pataleé.

¿E-Escuchaste todo?

Rodeé mis ojos ya que no me ayudaba. La miré fijamente para que entendiera la señal.

Oh! Lo lamento… te desataré ahora mismo… - Comenzó por la venda en mi boca. Luego desató mis manos.

Ahh… gracias… - Acaricié mis muñecas. – Esa mujer sí que es un monstruo…

¿Por qué te hicieron eso? ¿Quién fue?

Mimorin… ella fue… todo esto porque la molesté de lo cercana que estaba con Uchida-san… - Me percaté de lo que comenté debido a la triste expresión que me dio Pile-san, supongo que Mimorin rompió indirectamente su corazón, y yo lo causé.

Así que… Mimori-san, gusta de Uchida-san, ¿eh? No la culpo… ella es hermosa y tierna… la chica que todo hombre, e incluso mujer desearía tener a su lado… - Suspiró pesadamente. – Por favor olvida todo lo que dije hace un rato… ¿me harías ese favor?

Por supuesto, después de que evitaste quedarme aquí hasta el cierre… guardar el secreto será pan comido…

Hehe, gracias… - Su sonrisa era realmente hermosa, para no decir perfecta.

Eres hermosa, Pile-san, ya encontrarás algún día a la persona que logre corresponder tus sentimientos… y estoy segura aquella persona será muy afortunada… - Sonreí, sin saber de dónde saqué esas palabras.

G-Gracias… - Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, algo que me encantó presenciar.

No hay de qué… - Me levanté. – Ahora si me disculpas… debo irme… tengo que ensayar la canción….

Oh! ¿Te parece si la ensayamos juntas? Aún no me sé la letra…

Ni yo… y me parece una excelente idea… vamos al estudio…

Sí…

Al día siguiente, misma hora.

Bueno, parece que la ensayaron bastante… - Nanjou-san nos miraba con una sonrisa. – Aún así, no puedo creer que esta canción sea nuestro próximo sencillo…

¿Es muy cómica para ti? – Bromeó Pile-san, a lo que yo me sorprendí.

¿Un poco? – Levantó una ceja y sonrió. – Ne, Tokui-san, ¿cómo lo hiciste para lograr armonizar con Pile-san?

Ayer ensayamos juntas… estuvimos alrededor de dos horas… - Contesté.

Tengan cuidado de hacer los ejercicios… si dañan sus voces, el no poder cantar será algo de lo menos preocupante… sus voces son su trabajo, no las maltraten, ¿entendido?

¡Sí!

Muy bien… ahora, ¿les parece si comemos algo?

Sería un placer… - Contestamos las dos.

 _"¿Quién lo diría, un almuerzo junto a Nanjou-san… esto no es malo, es más… podría acostumbrarme… por alguna razón presiento, que esta unidad será una de las mejores…" – Pensé._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap dedicado a SoraPile? e.e aosjajo espero lo hayan disfrutado c:**

 **Pásense por mi página de facebook para más información y publicación de contenido :) un abrazo y gracias por seguir la historia :D**


	7. Una agridulce verdad Part 1

**Por favor ver notas del autor al final del capítulo :) Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten! :D**

* * *

¿Cómo les ha ido con los programas? - Mimori-san preguntó a Tokui, Kubo e Iida-san. Ellas, y nosotras comenzamos un programa de variedades a fines de Mayo y principios de Junio. Ya estamos a principios de Julio, y la verdad aún no nos acostumbramos a ello, o debería decir yo, ya que nunca me ha gustado aparecer en televisión, es algo que realmente odio.

No tenemos tantos espectadores como quisiéramos pero... - Kubo-san miró a sus compañeras. - Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos...

Así es, el resto vendrá por sí solo... - Siguió Tokui-san.

¿Qué hay de ustedes? - Iida-san, la más joven del grupo nos pregunta directamente.

Ehm... bueno, al principio fue bastante duro, sobre todo en los ensayos... - Mimori-san me miró a mí, pero luego sonrió. - Sin embargo, las tres estamos agarrando el ritmo e intentamos apoyarnos lo más posible...

Ya veo... - Contestó Tokui-san con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos veíamos a Pile-san y Nanjou-san conversando sobre algunos temas, Kusuda-san también las acompañaba, supongo que ha logrado acercarse más.

Han pasado varios meses y nuestra relación como grupo ha mejorado bastante. A pesar de que la mayoría se trata por los apellidos, existen algunas que ya tienen apodos. En el caso de Tokui-san es Soramaru, Mimori-san es Mimorin, y últimamente Nitta-san ha quedado como Emitsun, sin mencionar el sobrenombre que ahora tiene Kusuda-san, Kussun... elegido por Nanjou-san. Kubo-san insiste en que le digan Shika-chan o Shikako, mientras que Iida-san quedó como Rippi, y yo... bueno, algo simple como Ucchi, elegido por Emitsun, quedó establecido.

Observé al grupo que estaba alejado de nosotras y, vi a Nanjou-san despedirse de todas con la mano. A nuestro lado se acercaron finalmente Kussun y Pile-san. Parecían algo distintas o más bien, emocionadas.

Ne, escuchen...

¿Qué sucede, Kussun?

La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Nanjou-san... - Contestó Pile-san.

¿Enserio? - Dijimos las demás.

Planeábamos hacerle algo pequeño... ¿les parece? - Dijo Kussun.

No lo sé... ¿qué tal si no le gustan las sorpresas? - Preguntó Rippi.

Si le gustan... - Kussun y Shika-chan se miraron sorprendidas, luego, una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mayor, haciendo que Kussun se sonrojara un poco.

D-Dejemos de lado sobre quién sabe más de Nanjou-san... necesito saber si están de acuerdo o no... - Siguió Kussun.

¿Aún la llamas Nanjou-san? - Sin embargo Shika-chan seguía molestándola, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando. - Me pareció oírte decirle... "Nan-chan" el otro día...

E-Eso fue un accidente... a-aún no tengo la confianza como para tratarla tan cercanamente...

¿Aún? ¿Así que quieres ser más cercana a ella, eh?

M-Mou! - Kussun se dio la vuelta intentando ocultar su lindo sonrojo, las demás nos reímos ya que Kussun siempre ha gustado de hacer bromas o comentarios graciosos, así que verla tan perturbada y avergonzada es algo nuevo y adorable.

Conversamos y organizamos la sorpresa del próximo lunes 12 de Julio, día en que Nanjou-san está de cumpleaños. Kussun parecía bastante emocionada al respecto, así que no pudo evitar recibir las incesantes bromas de Kubo-san. Todas reímos pero, yo seguía preocupada por mi rendimiento, tanto en los shows y programas como en el canto. Me aseguraré de seguir dando lo mejor de mí.

¿Uchida-san?...

"Me pregunto qué puedo hacer... el pánico escénico me seguirá jugando en contra... "

¿Uchida-san? ¿Me escuchas?

"No quiero entorpecer a mis compañeras... si tan solo me hubieran dejado como seiyuu todo estaría bien..."

¡Uchida-san!

"Pero... eso es conformarse... no debería pensar así, fui elegida para este proyecto y no debo defraudarlos... ni a ellos... ni a Kotori..."

¡U-CHI-DA-SAN!

¿E-Eh? M-Mimori-san... ¿qué sucede?

Mou... te he estado llamando todo este tiempo... - Me mira preocupada. - Mira... las demás ya se fueron, quedamos sólo nosotras dos... - Se cruzó de brazos. - Déjame adivinar... estabas preocupada por lo que pasó en el último ensayo del programa... ¿cierto?

S-Sí...

Ahhh... - Suspiró. - Escucha, Uchida-san... es normal que te sientas nerviosa y tengas pánico, pero si no luchas contra eso no podrás seguir avanzando... debes buscar la forma de sentirte más a gusto...

Es fácil decirlo... - Suspiré.

Ne, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

¿Mm? Por supuesto...

Cuando eras una niña y debías dar un examen o presentarte frente a la gente, ¿tenías algún método en específico para calmar tus nervios?

¿Eh?

Contéstame... por favor...

B-Bueno... mi madre, me besaba...

¿Dónde?

E-En las mejillas y frente, me abrazaba y me decía... "Tú puedes, eres capaz de hacerlo"... p-pero volver a pedirle eso es un poco...

Yo lo haré...

¿Disculpa? - Creí haber oído mal así que volví a preguntar.

Que yo haré ese ritual cada vez que lo necesites... ¿te parece?

...

¿Uchida-san? - Levantó una ceja.

¡¿EH?! - Grité tan fuerte que ella cubrió sus orejas.

M-Mou... ¿era necesario?

L-Lo siento... p-pero es que... que Mimori-san me bese es... un poco...

Si no te gusta o no quieres comprendo... - Su rostro lucía realmente serio.

N-No es eso...

¿Entonces?

B-Bueno... - Me sonrojé. - P-Pienso que sería una molestia para usted...

No me trates de usted... y deja de llamarme por mi apellido... - Se volvió a cruzar de brazos. - Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo, Ucchi?

S-Sí... Mimo-Mimorin...

Bien... entonces ven conmigo... - Tomó mi mano fuertemente y me dirigió al baño de mujeres.

E-Espera... d-dónde... vamos...

Solo calla y sígueme... - Me sonrió y siguió jalándome hasta entrar en el baño.

Asegurándose de no haber nadie dentro del mismo, cerró la puerta y me encaró. Se acercó poco a poco a mí y, en cuestión de segundos, tomó mi mentón con sus finos dedos, y plantó un suave beso en mi mejilla izquierda.

¿Qué tal, sientes incomodidad? - Se apartó unos centímetros para observar mi reacción.

N-No...

¿Sigo?

S-Sí... por favor... - La miré fijamente a los ojos, y por primera vez vi esa mirada, tan cerca, llegué a pensar que podría perderme en ella.

Bien... - Sus labios tocaron esta vez mi mejilla derecha, volvió a encararme, y sin darme cuenta, cerré mis ojos. Me sentía tan relajada que lo hice por instinto. Pero lo que sentí después me provocó el abrirlos instantáneamente. No sentí sus labios en mi frente, sino en un lugar que nadie además de mi madre ha tocado alguna vez durante mi infancia.

Ella posó dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos. Me preguntaba si estaba bien eso, si debía resistirme o no, si ella lo había hecho a propósito o solo jugando. Me dejé llevar y sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda y atraerme más hacia ella.

 _"¿Qué es esto?" - Me pregunté._

Al sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda me puse nerviosa y una extraña voz salió de mi boca. Nos separamos en cuestión de segundos. Ella me miraba alarmada y confundida, yo estaba completamente roja y avergonzada. No puedo creer que mi voz haya salido de esa manera.

U-Ucchi... yo... - Desvió su mirada. - L-Lo siento... no sé por qué hice eso...

M-Mimorin... está bien... l-la verdad... n-no me molestó... - Intenté cubrir mi rostro con ambas manos pero ella, me obligó a verla a los ojos.

¿Estás segura? Porque... aún no entiendo el por qué quería besarte... nunca fue mi intención... pero, al verte con los ojos cerrados y hacer una expresión tan relajada y tierna... no pude controlarme... empecé a sentir una presión en mi pecho que no desapareció hasta que te besé... en verdad... lo siento, pero no sé qué significa esto...

S-Somos dos... yo... me preguntaba el por qué no te detuve, el por qué me dejé llevar y, por qué me sentí tan a gusto y relajada cuando me abrazaste... l-luego... mi voz...

S-Sí... e-eso fue... u-un...g-gemi-

¡No lo digas! - Tapé su boca con mis manos. - Por favor... es muy vergonzoso...

Mm...Mmh... - Asintió mientras tenía la boca cubierta. Aparté mis manos y la volví a mirar. - M-Mimorin... ¿qué haremos?

La verdad... no lo sé... supongo que, debemos ver qué sucede a futuro y... cuidarnos de no ser descubiertas por nadie...

S-Sí... tienes razón... - Un pequeño pero agradable silencio se apoderó del lugar.

P-Por cierto... ¿aún quieres seguir con la idea del ritual pre show?

M-Mou! Ahora sólo será una excusa para besarme, ¿no?

E-Espera... y-yo no pienso hacer eso de nuevo... m-mucho menos en un lugar donde puedan descubrirnos... pero... si tu quieres volver a repetirlo... yo...

M-Mimorin... d-dejemoslo así por ahora, ¿sí? E-Estoy... confundida y necesito pensar...

Bien... pero antes de irnos... ¿me dejarías repetirlo?

¿Eh?

Sólo una vez... por favor, Ucchi...

Debemos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado frente a las demás, ¿está claro?

De acuerdo... - Me abraza y encara nuestros rostros.

Mou... - Inflé mis mejillas ante la ansiedad de la chica frente a mí. - Este es el último... que te quede claro...

Sí... el último... de muchos... - Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella selló mis labios con los suyos. Me entregué al momento, sintiendo algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Espero averiguar pronto qué es.

...

...

* * *

 **Yoshino PDV**

Ne, Nanjou-san... ¿harás algo o estarás ocupada el próximo lunes?

¿Qué número cae?

12 de Julio... - Sonreí ante su respuesta.

Mmm... por el momento nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Kussun?

B-Bueno, me preguntaba si... te gustaría pasarlo conmigo... - Se sonrojó.

MMm... ¿pasar mi día jugando vídeo juegos, o saliendo con esta lindura a mi lado?... es obvio cuál es mi elección... - Le sonreí.

N-Nanjou-san... - Kussun se sonrojó, lo que provocó una ligera risa en mí. En verdad es linda, una tierna amiga.

Entonces está decidido... pasaré Julio 12 contigo, Kussun... - Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco. En verdad, me divierten sus reacciones.

S-Sí... no lo olvides, ¿eh? - Pinchó mi mejilla izquierda con su índice, hizo un puchero y, como castigo de mostrarme una cara tan adorable, besé su dedo. - ¿Q-Q-Qué haces? - Escondió su mano.

Es tu castigo por haberme mostrado una cara tan linda... - Esta vez fui yo quien pinchó su mejilla, pero recibí una mordida en retorno. - Ouuch!

Mhh! - Se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando. - Nanjou-san no... baka! - Me sacó la lengua y salió huyendo.

Mou... esta chica es todo un caso... - Reí al ver ese comportamiento infantil, pero debo admitirlo, me encanta.

 **Kussun PDV**

¿Qué se cree? Actuando tan galante, burlándose de mí y mis reacciones... mirándome con esos... ojos tan lindo y... esa sonrisa tan... encantadora... Aghhh... ¡No, no, no! - Golpeé la almohada una y otra vez.

Llegué a mi casa hace al menos unos 20 minutos. La conversación con Nanjou me dejó algo molesta y avergonzada, pero no de la manera normal, sino...

Pareciera que... algo me está pasando con ella... pero, eso no debería ser así, ¿o sí? Quizás... sólo estoy confundiendo las cosas... quiero ser su amiga, quiero... hacerla reír, conocerla más a fondo... compartir más con ella... - Pensé en voz alta mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la almohada. - Debería concentrarme en mejorar... y en que la fiesta de Nanjou-san salga como lo esperamos... estoy ansiosa por ver su reacción... - Sonreí como una estúpida imaginándome sus posibles reacciones. Volví a golpear la almohada intentando dejar salir mi frustración, creo que no dormiré bien esta noche.

Lunes 12 de Julio, 5 pm.

Habíamos acordado con Nanjou-san el juntarnos alrededor de las 4:30 pm en la estación, pero ya eran las 5:30 y, no había señal de ella, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, lo menos que quería pensar era que me había dejado plantada, pero luego de esperar una hora, la respuesta era obvia. De repente, mi celular suena pero, no era Nanjou-san la que llamaba.

 _¿Kussun, dónde demonios están? Se suponía llegarían aquí a más tardar las 5... ¿qué sucede?_

 _Pile-san, la verdad es que... no ha llegado..._

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no ha llegado?_

 _E-Es cierto... la he estado esperando todo este tiempo... y cuando intento llamarla, me manda a buzón de voz..._

 _Entonces tiene su celular apagado... - La voz de Pile-san se volvió más grave, parecía enojada. - Kussun, vente ahora mismo a mi departamento, cancelaremos lo de Nanjou-san..._

 _¿Eh? Pero... qué hay de las chicas..._

 _Estás en alta voz, ahora nos importas más tú que la fiesta, ven de inmediato... Emitsun irá a encontrarte... ¿sí?_

 _Sí... - Colgué._

Supongo que... se terminó todo, ¿eh? Pero... nunca pensé que me dejaría plantada... ¿por qué? - Sin darme cuenta, lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. - Me ilusioné tanto... soy una estúpida... ¿por qué ella pasaría su cumpleaños con alguien como yo? Me conoce hace un poco más de un año... fui tonta al hacerme expectativas... - Caminé mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas, ganándome las miradas de las personas pasando junto a mí. Me acerqué a la zona donde Pile-san dijo tener su departamento. Estaba bastante cerca de la estación, así que podía llegar ahí caminando.

¡Kussun! - Emitsun corrió hacia mí y me abrazó sin dudar. En ese momento, sentí la confianza suficiente como para ponerme a llorar. - Kussun... - Su voz se suavizó, y sentí una gentil mano acariciar mi cabeza. - Debiste haber venido antes... tontita...

Emitsun... - Aferré mis manos a su espalda, sentía rabia y frustración, pero no era tanto por el tema de la "cita", sino porque me di cuenta, de que estaba empezando a sentir algo hacia alguien, que quizás nunca en la vida me correspondería.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y así es como Kussun empezó a sentir cosas por Nanjou :'( ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué creen le pasó a Nan-chan y por qué plantó a Kussun? Y sobre todo... ¿qué les pareció el MimoUcchi? e.e aosjsasa gracias por preferir mis historias :D vamos lento pero seguros en este fic, y espero poder cumplir sus expectativas. Gracias y adiós! :D**

 **Pásense por mi página por favor, lo agradecería bastante c: la encontrarán en mi perfil :)**


	8. Una agridulce verdad Part 2

**Por favor ver notas del autor al final del capítulo :) Enjoy! n.n**

* * *

Martes 13 de Julio. Estudio de grabación Milky Holmes.

 **Sora PDV**

Me encamino junto a Mimorin al estudio como siempre. Nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo y, ya eramos bastante cercanas, muy buenas amigas de hecho. Nuestro lugar de trabajo era siempre divertido y ameno, con las demás chicas nos llevábamos excelente, pero ese día, algo extraño había en el ambiente. Mimo-chan y yo deducimos que era debido a lo ocurrido el día de ayer. Nanjou-san se adentró al estudio con un aura algo amenazante, tanto, que nos daba terror acercarnos a ella, sin embargo estábamos curiosas por saber el por qué dejo plantada a Kussun el día de ayer. La pobre lloró alrededor de media hora, así que hicimos la fiesta igual con tal que se animara, claro que la temática cambió por completo.

 **Flashback:**

Chicas, ya llegamos... - Dijo Emitsun entrando a duras penas con una temblorosa Kussun colgada a su brazo.

Kussun... - Pile-san se le acercó y la abrazó con bastante afecto. Creo que esas dos serán bastante cercanas con el tiempo.

¿Qué sucedió allá afuera? - Preguntó Mimorin.

Bueno... - Emitsun quiso hablar pero, Kussun le hizo una señal.

Verán... acordé con Nanjou-san juntarnos alrededor de las 4:30 pm en la estación... pero, esperé alrededor de una hora y nunca llegó, no me llamó ni mensajeó, y aunque intenté comunicarme con ella varias veces, no hacía más que cortarme las llamadas...

Algo me hace pensar que eso no es lo peor, ¿o sí? - Comentó de la nada Shika-chan, pero su expresión era seria.

Ehm...yo...

Detente, no digas más... - Shika-chan se dirigió a ella y la abrazó también, nos sorprendió bastante la verdad. - Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo?

Sí...

Pile-san, ¿puedo llevármela a tu habitación?

Sí... está al fondo, a la izquierda...

Gracias... - Tomó de la mano a Kussun y desapareció de nuestra vista.

¿Cómo estaba cuando la encontraste? - Pregunté.

Llorando... no dejó de hacerlo durante un rato... - Respondió Emitsun, un tanto triste.

Es bastante sensible, ¿eh? Me da la sensación de querer protegerla... - Exclamó Pile.

Te entiendo, es como... si la vieras al igual que una hermana menor... - Respondí.

Pero aún no comprendo el por qué Nanjou-san la dejó esperando... es algo que realmente me intriga... - Dijo esta vez Rippi.

Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿cierto Sora-san?

¿En verdad quieres preguntarle por qué?

¿Le tienes miedo? - Mimo-chan sonrió burlesca.

Puede que un poco... es la mayor de nosotras después de todo... - Respondí.

Y la más enana... - Exclamó Shika-chan, volviendo sola.

¿Y Kussun? - Preguntó Ucchi.

La dejé durmiendo por un rato, mientras... podríamos deshacernos de las decoraciones y, seguir con la fiesta... no desperdiciemos nada, ¿les parece?

Sí... - Respondimos las demás.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Bien chicas, empezaremos con la grabación... pero antes necesito darles algunas indicaciones... - Dijo el director.

Mimo-chan y yo nos la pasamos observando a Nanjou-san mientras hacíamos las grabaciones. Estoy segura que ella lo notó en más de alguna ocasión, pero no dirigía su mirada a nada más que no fuese su guión o el micrófono.

...

...

Después de la grabación, Mimo-chan y yo nos acercamos a ella, aunque, mi amiga tuvo más valor que yo para hablarle.

Buenos días, Nanjou-san...

Buenos días, Mimori-san, Tokui-san... ¿necesitan algo?

Sí... necesito saber una cosa... - Respondió Mimo-chan, a lo que yo me preparé mentalmente.

Dime... soy toda oídos... - Se cruzó de brazos y miró algo intimidante a Mimorin.

¿Por qué plantaste a Kussun?

... - Nanjou-san deshizo su posición y con una sola mirada a ambas, se alejó de nosotras, dejando a Mimo-chan sin respuesta.

No creo debas volver a preguntarle... parecía muy molesta... - Dije.

La única con derecho a estar molesta es Kussun... - Hace mucho no la veía tan seria y molesta, supongo que lo que pasó con Kussun le afectó también a Mimo-chan, al parecer le tiene cariño. Sonrío ante el pensamiento, Mimo-chan, a pesar de ser expresiva, no lo es mucho respecto a sus sentimientos, y ver este tipo de cosas me es agradable.

* * *

 **Nanjou PDV**

 ** _"¿Por qué plantaste a Kussun?"_**

¿Cómo rayos voy a responder eso? Ni yo se por qué me permití hacerlo... - Me quejé en voz alta al salir del estudio.

Tenía ensayo de Bibi en el estudio a las 4 pm. Tenía suficiente tiempo como para tener un almuerzo decente. Me dirigí a un restaurante, pero fuese inconscientemente o no, fue el mismo con el que vine la otra vez junto a Kussun. Ordené algo rápido mientras en mi mente pasaban imágenes de ella. Me sentía culpable por haberla plantado de esa forma, y no es que mi excusa sea la mejor tampoco. Sin embargo, ¿qué puedo hacer? Supongo ella siquiera sabía que era mi cumpleaños, ¿o sí? Porque si así fuera, quizás el pasarlo sin ella fue lo mejor, nunca me han gustado mis cumpleaños.

Terminé de comer y me dirigí al estudio. Una vez allí, pasé directamente al baño, cepillé mis dientes e hice lo necesario para sentirme lista. El ensayo de hoy venía acompañado de una simultánea grabación de sencillos por sub unidad, así que esto será realmente largo.

Me dirigí al pasillo y topé con una mirada conocida, era Pile-san. Intenté saludarla pero recibí una fiera mirada como respuesta. Supongo que Kussun les fue con el cuento a todas, algo que no tolero de las personas es su habilidad para chismear. Suspiro, un poco molesta, y me dirijo al salón para volver ser asesinada por unas cinco miradas más. La única que me miraba con normalidad era Shika-chan, y Kussun... bueno, ella siquiera me miró. Muy propio de una chiquilla chismosa, ¿no?

Buenas tardes, Yoshinon... ¿cómo estás?

¿Qué te importa? - Respondí con algo de hostilidad.

Que carácter... - Rió, ayudándome a calmarme un poco. Es increíble que sepa cómo lidiar con mi carácter.

¿En qué están? - Pregunté un poco más tranquila, ella al notarlo me sonríe y se acerca un poco más.

Esperamos a que lleguen Mimorin y Soramaru, y... eso sería todo, supongo que empezaremos con las sub unidades... - Respondió.

Ya veo... - Por alguna razón mi mirada se dirigió directamente a Kussun. Noté su sonrisa apagada, pero al parecer seguía en su ánimo usual. - Kussun... - Susurré.

¿Estás segura de querer hablarle? O mejor dicho, ¿no te parece suficiente el daño que le provocaste? - Aunque lo dijo con un tono liviano, pude notar las cuchillas escondidas en sus palabras, pero debo admitirlo, me lo merezco.

No tendrías por qué meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos... - Respondí, alejándome de ella un poco.

Yoshinon... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Se acercó nuevamente a mí.

¿Qué quieres?

¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿No habías quedado de juntarte con Kussun?

¿Quién te crees para venir a pedirme explicaciones?

Tu amiga, quizás... - Esta vez su tono cambió, parecía seria al respecto, pero no quería hablar de ello ahí. No con todas esas miradas intentando estrangularme.

Los ensayos salieron bien, dentro de todo. Evité mirar a mis compañeras e intenté concentrarme lo más posible. Pero por más que lo intentara, me seguían poniendo nerviosa las miradas de las demás.

Bien chicas, descansen 20 minutos... - Dijo el director.

Estaba a punto de decir algo a mis compañeras, quería cesar aquel extraño ambiente, no tendrían por qué meterse en algo que no les concierne. Iba con toda mi determinación de hacerlo pero, alguien se me adelantó.

Chicas... necesito que olviden lo que pasó ayer, ¿sí? Se siente demasiado pesado el ambiente... y no quiero eso...

Kussun... - Dijeron las demás.

Está bien... - Respondió Pile-san.

Gracias... - Sonrió Kussun.

Al verla salir, la seguí, aunque claro, al hacerlo me gané las confundidas miradas de mis compañeras. La alcancé cerca del baño, la tomé del brazo y la obligué a encararme.

Kussun... necesito hablar contigo... - Ella se dio vuelta, me sonrió, pero no de la forma usual.

Buenas tardes Nanjou-san, dime...

V-Verás... lo que pasó ayer... yo... quería...

¿Te refieres a tu cumpleaños?

¿Mi cumpleaños?

Sí... el propósito de "mi cita" contigo ayer, era para llevarte a una fiesta sorpresa con las chicas... sólo eso... - Cuando dijo "mi cita", usó sus dedos para acentuar las comillas.

¿Eh? - Pensar que ella me habría preparado una fiesta sorpresa, y que más encima la planté, me sentí aún peor.

Así que no debes preocuparte... el lugar de la fiesta estaba cerca así que pude irme sin problemas... - Desvió la mirada.

¿Cuánto esperaste? - Me atreví a preguntar.

Una hora... - Respondió secamente.

¡¿Una hora?! Kussun... yo...

No, descuida... tu y yo sólo somos simples compañeras y conocidas, no tienes por qué disculparte de algo que no era tu obligación... - Suspiró y me otorgó una última sonrisa. - Ahora si me disculpas, me debo ir... nos vemos... - Me dio la espalda y se fue.

Kussun...

¿Te contó lo de la fiesta?

Shika-chan... - Me giré al escuchar aquella voz, era la de Shika-chan. - Sí... me contó...

Aunque no lo dijo todo... - Susurró.

¿Eh? ¿Hay más?

Sí... pero eso no te corresponde saberlo... - Me miró con seriedad.

Si tú lo dices... - Suspiré.

Ya que nadie se ha dado el trabajo de preguntarte el por qué la dejaste plantada, lo haré yo...

No es necesario... ya me dejó claro todo... ¿para qué intentar justificarme? No vale la pena hacerlo...

Qué más pides... una chica con el corazón roto... es juego serio..

Jamás la vería a ella como un juego...

¿Entonces?

... - Me quedé pensando. ¿De qué forma veo a Kussun? ¿Como amiga, compañera, o simple conocida? Si así fuera, entonces por qué me siento tan miserable.

¿Yoshinon? Hey... ¿estás bien?

¿Eh? - Toco mis mejillas y en efecto, había comenzado a llorar de la nada.

Yoshinon... tu... - Shika-chan me sonrió, pero en esa sonrisa pude ver lástima, comprensión, y cariño.

Demonios... - Maldecí mi inseguridad e inconsecuencia. - Kussun...

Ven conmigo, me debes una gran explicación de lo que pasó ayer... así quizás... arregles las cosas con ella...

No lo sé... por la forma en que me dijo las cosas, me dio a entender que no soy alguien especial para ella...

¿Quieres ser alguien especial para Kussun? - Me preguntó.

No lo sé...

Cuando seas capaz de responderte a ti misma esa pregunta... podrás hablar con ella con sinceridad...

Eso espero Shika-chan... eso espero...

Por cierto, ¿me dirás lo que pasó ayer o no?

Ahh... - Suspiré. - En resumen... cuando me preparaba para salir de mi departamento... recibí una llamada...

¿Una llamada?

Sí... de mis primas, diciendo que mi tío había tenido un accidente...

¡¿Eh?! Pero eso... eso es muy serio... ¿cómo estaba tu tío?

Era mentira...

¿Qué?

Todo era mentira... mis primas inventaron eso porque querían darme una sorpresa...

¿Y por qué no le avisaste a Kussun?

Se me cayó el celular a un poso... ya sabrás lo que pasó después...

Se mojó y echó a perder... - Suspiró con pesadez. - Eres un desastre, Yoshinon...

Lo soy... - Reí. - Luego de eso, cuando intenté irme al saber la mentira, me retuvieron de alguna forma, mi tía llegó... me obligaron a quedarme por más que les dijera que tenía otro compromiso...

¿No se te ocurrió pedir prestado un celular o algo?

¿Con qué causa? No me sé el número de Kussun... el de nadie la verdad... no había forma...

Vaya... eso lo explica todo entonces, por cierto, ¿dónde vive tu tío?

A una hora de aquí...

¿A una hora? Entonces...

Sí, cuando me di cuenta de la mentira ya eran las 5:30... ahh... soy una imbécil... - Golpeé mi frente con mi mano.

¿Les dijiste algo a tus primas?

Las regañé diciendo que no lo volvieran a hacer, que por culpa de ellas dejé plantada a una persona... que no les creería más...

No me convenció el "castigo" pero algo es algo... - Rió. - Ahora... ¿por qué no se lo dices a Kussun?

No... no es necesario...

¿Por qué no? Estará dolida contigo durante un tiempo... sigue pensando que ella no vale nada para ti... Yoshinon, ella...

¡No sigas! Por favor... no sigas...

Está bien... no diré ni comentaré nada más de lo que oí o vi ayer...

Gracias, es mejor así... conmigo no ganará nada...

Es cierto, eres una mujer muy complicada...

Mira quién habla... tu estás detrás de la menor del grupo...

Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices... Rippi puede ser la menor pero...

¿Pero? - Levanto una ceja sugerentemente.

Olvida que mencioné su nombre... ahora volvamos al ensayo...

Espera, ¿crees que te librarás de esto tan fácil?

No te oigo~...

¡Shikako!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bien, ahora sabemos la excusa de Nan-chan :( ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué creen pasará ahora? Pobre Kussun :'(**

 **Pásense a mi página de Facebook (en mi perfil) cuando gusten, y bienvenidos son y serán siempre sus comentarios :D Muchas gracias por todo!**


	9. ¿Un juego, o la realidad?

Chicas, les tengo una gran noticia…

¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede, director? – Preguntó Mimorin.

Debido al reciente incremento en la popularidad de la franquicia Love Live, hemos decido… ¡Hacer un concierto!

¡¿EH?! – Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

P-Pero, un concierto… eso quiere decir que, tendremos que bailar y cantar, ¿no? – Preguntó Soramaru.

Así es, y estoy seguro de que lo harán de maravilla. Confío en ustedes.

Disculpe, director…

¿Qué sucede, Nanjou-san?

Tendremos una preparación para esto, ¿no?

Por supuesto, tendrán tanto coreógrafos como instructores de canto, los ensayos comenzarán esta semana, así que les sugiero vayan mirando los PV y familiarícense con las coreografías…

¿S-Serán iguales a las de los PV?

Así es.

¿Cuándo está agendado? – Preguntó Pile.

El próximo año, aunque tenemos tiempo, les llevará un rato aprender las coreografías y sincronizarse entre ustedes, para ello, les sugiero que pasen más tiempo juntas, así podrán llevarse mejor, ¿no creen?

Sí…

Muy bien, ahora las dejo, que descansen.

Igualmente… - Todas hicimos una reverencia.

Un Live, ¿eh? Personalmente… no sé cómo sentirme respecto a esto… - Dijo en voz alta Soramaru.

¿Lo dices por el baile? – Preguntó Mimorin con un toque burlesco.

Sí. – Contestó secamente.

¿Te gustaría ensayar un poco?

¿Eh? ¿Estás segura, Pile-chan?

Por supuesto, además… al ser ambas de Bibi, necesitamos llevarnos bien y, cooperar en lo más posible… ¿qué dices? – Sonrió.

Me encantaría, gracias… - Ambas se fueron del lugar, supongo que a una sala de ensayo o algo parecido.

¿Kussun? ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callada todo este tiempo…

Ah! Emitsun… estoy bien, gracias…

¿Segura? Desde el otro día que actúas así…

Así… ¿cómo? – La miré confusa.

Desanimada… triste, decepcionada. – Hace una pausa. - No me digas que… es por-

Olvídalo, ¿sí? No quiero hablar de eso… - Desvié la mirada.

Entonces es por eso, ¿no? – Sentí que me miraba con desaprobación y preocupación al mismo tiempo, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Descuida, se me pasará… - Le toqué el hombro y salí del lugar, siendo aparentemente perseguida por Kubo-san, o mejor dicho, Shika-chan.

¿Cómo te sientes, Kussun?

¿Realmente te importa?

¿Mmm? ¿Acaso no fui yo quien te escuchó y dejó que te desahogaras aquel día?

Lo siento…

No le tomes tanta importancia… Yoshinon solo…

¡Ahí estás, Shika-chan! Te he estado bus…cando…

Yoshinon…

Descuiden, yo… ya me iba… - Me alejé corriendo, no toleraría verle el rostro.

Espera, ¡Kussun! – Escuché a Shika-chan llamarme, pero no me detuve ni quise voltear bajo ningún motivo.

Me encontré vagando por el lugar sin saber a dónde iba, solo sabía que quería alejarme de ahí, el sólo estar en la misma habitación que ella me molestaba, causaba que mi corazón latiera sin control, que me sonrojara y a veces, quería llorar debido a todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No sé cuánto tiempo más toleraría estar cerca de ella.

Terminé entrando a una habitación, algo que parecía ser un camerino. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no leí el nombre insertado en la puerta al entrar, cosa que me arrepentí no haber hecho.

Me acerco a una silla, me siento y observo mi rostro en el espejo. ¿Cuándo fue que mi sonrisa desapareció? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que decidí hacerme tan débil? Si bien la veía como mi senpai, alguien a quien adoraba y admiraba, el darme cuenta de estos retorcidos sentimientos han sido la causa de mis desvelos, mis llantos y tormentos. Simplemente no puedo creer a lo que he llegado, el anhelar egoístamente a esa persona, sabiendo que nunca llegará el día en que pueda tomarla de la mano, o siquiera… abrazarla. Me pregunto si realmente lo que siento es algo romántico o simple decepción, espero sea lo segundo, así sería más fácil el olvidarme de ella.

Nanjou…san… - Susurré.

¿Kussun?

¿Eh? – Me giré al escuchar aquella voz, la que tanto quería evitar escuchar. Abrí mis ojos como platos al encontrarla parada junto a la puerta. Desvié mi mirada en cuestión de segundos.

Kussun, ¿qué haces en mi camerino?

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, no leí la placa en la puerta, pero cuánta mala suerte debo tener para terminar nada más ni nada menos que en SU camerino. Me golpeo la frente y suelto una leve risa.

Lo siento, no sabía que era tuyo, no leí la placa tampoco… - Me levanté lentamente de la silla, y me dirigí a la salida.

Espera… - Ella tomó mi mano con fuerza. – No te vayas…

Suéltame… - Empecé a jalar.

No quiero… - Ella jalaba de vuelta.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres? – Seguía sin mirarla a los ojos, pero debía admitir que esta situación me mataba poco a poco. No podía creer lo que sentía, después de todo sólo llevo casi dos años conociéndola.

Kussun… yo… - Hubo un largo silencio, a lo que entendí ella no seguiría hablando.

… - Yo tampoco hablé, sólo me dediqué a seguir jalando.

Lo siento… - Al escuchar esas palabras me detuve. – Kussun… lo siento…

¿Lo sientes? Ya te dije que no necesitaba explicaciones… después de todo, tú y yo no…

¡Kussun! – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí sus brazos envolver mi cuerpo. Me estaba abrazando.

Suél… tame… - Empecé a forcejear, pero mientras más lo hacía, más me abrazaba ella.

No lo haré… no hasta que me escuches…

Ya te dije… no necesito explicaciones, no era tu deber el ir… no era necesario el que fueras…

Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan dolida?

¿Dolida, yo? Por favor… cómo podría sentirme herida por alguien como tú…

Alguien como yo, ¿eh? – Escuché una leve risa salir de sus labios, a lo que me sentí realmente confundida y algo asustada.

Sí, alguien como tú… así que como ya no hay más de lo que hablar, ¿me dejarías ir?

No tienes….

¿Nanjou-san?

No tienes idea… - Se separó de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de angustia, dolor y miedo, muy parecidos a los míos, sólo que mostraban mucho más sufrimiento.

¿De qué no tengo idea…?

De esto… - Tomó mi cabeza con ambas manos, y me jaló hacia ella con tal fuerza que no pude pelear para zafarme.

E-Espera… me lastimas… mh! – Abrí mis ojos estupefacta al sentir sus tibios labios sobre los míos. Vi cómo sus lágrimas empezaban a salir, al igual que las mías. Todo eso me asustó, me descolocó tanto que me separé como pude.

K-Kussun… - Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, me miró desesperada, como si intentara buscar alguna excusa o forma de disculparse.

No…

¿Eh?

No te… vuelvas a acercar a mí…

Kussun… espera…

¡No! – Salí corriendo del lugar, con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, provocando que terminara chocando con alguien.

¡Ouuuch! ¿Eh? ¿Kussun? ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Kussun?

Pai… chan… yo… - Me sentí aliviada al caer en los brazos de alguien en quien confío. Apenas tuve la oportunidad, me largué a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Me dolía… sentía un agudo dolor en mi pecho, un nudo en mi garganta, y la necesidad de gritar. Tocaba temblorosa mis labios, los que aún tenían su sabor, apreté mis dedos en los brazos de Pai-chan, y ella delicadamente acariciaba mi cabeza, sin preguntarme nada, sólo me dejó desahogarme.

¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Sentí la voz de Shika-chan acercarse.

¿Kussun? – Luego la de Emitsun. - ¿Qué te hicieron? – Ahora sonó mucho más enojada.

Yoshinon… - En ese momento, le hice entender a Pile que necesitaba alejarme, ella me ayudó a levantarme, y nos dirigimos con prisa al baño. - ¿Qué sucedió? Explícame… ¡Yoshinon!

Fue lo último que escuché al alejarme, más un fino sollozo que estaba segura, pertenecía a ella.

 _"¿Por qué me besó? ¿Por qué lloró? ¿Acaso siente algo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de lo que pasó? No hace más que darme falsas esperanzas. ¡Es ella la que no tiene idea de cómo me siento!"_ – Pensé mientras era tranquilizada por Pai-chan, y Emitsun que llegó al rato después.

* * *

¿Te vas a dignar a decirme qué rayos pasó? – Ella acariciaba mi cabeza gentilmente mientras me calmaba, ya que estuve llorando por un buen rato, sorprendiéndola a ella, y a mí al mismo tiempo. – Pero… quién diría que te vería llorar… eres igual que una niña pequeña cuando lo haces… - Rio.

¿Vas a seguir molestándome?

Bien… dejaré de hacerlo por ahora… - Suspiró.- ¿Qué pasó con Kussun?

Verás… me la encontré aquí, y cuando intenté explicarle lo que pasó ese día… cuando intenté disculparme, no recibí más que palabras frías por su parte, ahí me di cuenta de cuán dolida ella estaba… fue entonces cuando yo…

¿Tú?...

La besé…

¿Eh? ¿La besaste? ¿Por qué?

No lo sé… fue un impulso pero… cuando lo hice, ambas empezamos a llorar…

Ambas lloraron, ¿eh?

Sí… luego cuando nos soltamos, me miró confusa, intenté buscar alguna excusa o disculpa pero… lo único que me dijo fue… que me alejara de ella… en verdad, me dolió escuchar eso…

Supongo que te imaginas cuánto más debió dolerle a ella, ¿no?

¿Por qué lo dices? No es como si ella… no es como si…

¿Te diste cuenta?

Pero… eso no…

Ahh… ¿qué haré contigo ahora?

No puede… ser… - Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos, intentando procesar la información.

Sólo espero que esto no interfiera más de lo debido con el trabajo, sería bastante malo si todas salimos perjudicadas…

Aunque odie admitirlo… tienes razón, intentaré hablar con ella y-

No, no hables con ella por un tiempo… deja que se recupere, lo necesitará…

¿Eso crees?

Por supuesto… El meterse con el corazón de una joven inocente como ella, no es algo fácil ni de tratar ni de curar… requiere tiempo y amor sincero, pero si no estás segura de lo que tú misma sientes, entonces te aconsejo que la dejes en paz… el tiempo dirá si realmente es correspondido o no… o si terminó siendo algo pasajero…

Sí… lo haré, gracias…

Y se supone que tú eres la mayor… - Dijo burlándose.

¡¿Acaso no puedes entablar una conversación seria?!

No~

¡Shi-ka-ko!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Kussun! :'( /3 Espero les haya gustado el cap ewe ¿Qué les pareció?**


	10. Desunión

Este tipo de comportamientos ya me están cansando, si no son capaces de volver a la normalidad de aquí a fin de mes, buscaremos un reemplazo que sea capaz de imitar sus voces… hay muchas opciones allí afuera y ustedes actúan como si quisieran perder esta oportunidad…

Lamentamos todo lo ocurrido, director…

Kubo-san, te encargo todo esto, ¿sí?

Entendido señor. – Hago una reverencia.

Muy bien, nos vemos. – Se va del estudio.

Una vez se fue, la tensión invadió el estudio. Las chicas se miraban de manera indiferente, sobre todo en lo que respectaba a Yoshinon y el grupo de amigas de Kussun.

Las cosas van de mal en peor… - Murmuré.

¡Deja de actuar como una niña y supéralo! – Volteé al escuchar la voz de Emitsun.

No seas así con ella… ¿acaso nunca te han roto el corazón? – Respondió Pile.

Qué sabes tú de mí…

¿E-Emitsun? – Las demás la miraron extrañada ante lo que dijo.

 _"¿Quién le habrá roto el corazón a Emitsun?" – Fue ahí cuando la noté mirando en una dirección en específico. – "No me digas que… "_

Bien chicas, eso sería todo el ensayo de hoy, por favor tomen en cuenta a la persona que está junto a ustedes cuando hagan los pasos, si no lo hacen, no harán más que chocar entre ustedes y lastimarse, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Sí! – Respondimos. – Muchas gracias por su trabajo. – Y luego hicimos una reverencia.

Una vez todas salimos de las duchas, logré divisar a un par en específico alejarse, pero por alguna razón algo no me daba buena espina.

Decidí seguirlas y noté que se dirigían hacia el salón de música. Me asomé levemente a la puerta, e intenté escuchar lo que estaban conversando.

Mimori-san, ¿podrías ayudarme con esta parte de la canción?

¿Mmm? Seguro… pero, creo que tienes buena voz, Pile-san… no creo sea necesario ayudarte co-

¡No! P-Por favor enséñeme…

E-Está bien…

 _"¿Qué demonios pasa entre esas dos?" – Pensé mientras veía la escena._

Bien, entonces en el pre coro, asegúrate de inflar tu estómago con aire… de esa forma estarás preparada para cantar con más fuerza…

Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando lo hago bailando? Ciertamente no puedo hacerlo… ¿podrías enseñarme? – La tomó del brazo y le sonrió.

Claro…

 _"Uuugh… le está coqueteando demasiado… esa Pile-chan es alguien de temer…"_

1,2,3,4… vamos…

Uuhm…

¿Pile-san? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Ehm… no puedo coordinar mi mano derecha con mi pie izquierdo…

¿No? ¿En qué parte específicamente?

En esta… - Empieza a bailar.

 _"Esa Pile… definitivamente está fingiendo… sabe bailar y muy bien…"_

No, no, no… ven, se hace de esta forma…

 _"Y esa Mimorin sí que es densa… ¿cómo no se da cuenta de que le están coqueteando?"_

Así es, ¿entendiste?

Aun no entiendo…

Ven acá… te ayudaré…

Gracias~

 _"No soportaré ver esto por mucho tiempo…"_

Woaa cuidado…

¡Wooaa! – Ambas caen al suelo.

 _"Eso debió doler…"_

¿Shika-chan? ¿Qué estás mirando?

U-Ucchi… silencio, mira ven…

¿Mmm? – Su inocente y curiosa expresión cambió a una de impresión y… ¿tristeza?"

 _"Ucchi… ¿acaso tú?"_

Cuando volví a voltearme, vi a Mimorin siendo tacleada al suelo por Pile-chan.

Ehm… ¿Pile-san? ¿Qué estás… haciendo?

Lo lamento, pero no creo poder aguantarme más…

¿Ehh? E-Esper- …

 _"¿¡QUÉ?! ¿La está besando?"_

Ucchi se apartó de la puerta, y cuando volteé, noté lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Fue tanto el shock que recibió, que no se percató que detrás de ella había un lote de sillas, chocó con ellas y algunas cayeron al suelo, provocando un estruendoso ruido que alertó y separó al par de tortolitas aún en el suelo.

¿Ucchi?

… - Se miraron por unos segundos, pero no duró mucho cuando ella decidió salir corriendo.

¡Espera, Ucchi!

¡Mimori-san! ¿Enserio vas a ir tras ella?

Pile-san, déjame decirte esto… y te lo dejaré bien claro…

No lo digas… por favor no lo digas…

Yo no siento nada por ti, así que deja de intentarlo, no conseguirás nada conmigo… - Salió corriendo en busca de Ucchi.

Mimori… san…

Mejor ríndete… - Dije al entrar al salón.

¿Shikako? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Las seguí porque tenía el presentimiento de que pasaría algo… y vaya, tuve razón…

Tu no entiendes…

No, eres tú la que no entiende…

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo de manera hostil.

Primero, cálmate… no tendrías por qué tener resentimiento hacia mí…

… - Se quedó callada.

Segundo… aprende a no meterte en medio de una posible relación… ¿o me vas a decir que nunca notaste cómo Ucchi miraba a Mimorin, y viceversa?

Yo…

¿Lo ves? Te aconsejo que las dejes en paz… no harás más que herir a los demás… a ti misma, y a alguien que creo dejará aún peor las cosas…

¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

No saques tu Maki interior ahora, por favor… - Me dirigí a la entrada, me volteé y le dije. – Si necesitas hablar con alguien, estaré ahí para escucharte… pero no actúes de manera imprudente otra vez, ¿entendido?

Ella sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada y dirigirse al fondo de la sala.

Me dirigí nuevamente al estudio donde estaban todas en ese momento, sólo estaban Mimorin y Ucchi, al parecer hablaban.

 _"Creo que tengo la mala costumbre de espiar a la gente"_

¿Shika-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _"Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo, Soramaru…"_

Le hice una señal para que se callara e hiciera lo mismo que yo, en el proceso logramos oír mejor la conversación.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme ilusiones? ¿Por qué tuviste que tratarme tan amablemente todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué demonios me besaste? – Ucchi lo decía llorando, el ver la escena me rompía el corazón, pero sabía que aún no podía meterme.

Lo lamento, no quería tratarte de esa forma… y mucho menos hacer las cosas aún más incómodas para nosotras… - Intentó abrazarla, pero falló.

Pues fallaste en eso…

¿Eh? ¿U-Ucchi?

Fallaste en eso y… mucho más…

Ucchi… yo no… - Hasta a mí me dolió aquel golpe, incluso siento un intenso calor emerger de mi mejilla. – Tú…

Si piensas que puedes jugar conmigo y mis sentimientos mientras estás con alguien más… entonces déjame decirte algo… Mimori-san…

E-Espera Ucchi… esto es un malentendido…

¿Malentendido? ¿Malentendido el verte besando a Pile-chan? ¿Es eso un malentendido?

Ucchi… déjame explica-

¡Te odio! – La empuja y sale corriendo del estudio. Iba a ir tras ella, pero lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento era el hecho de que Soramaru no estaba a mi lado, sino corriendo hacia Mimorin.

 _"¡Demonios!"_ – Corrí hacia ellas.

¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

¿S-Sora-chan? – Una vez más, un golpe en la mejilla. - ¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso traicionarme no te bastó?

¿Traicionarte? ¿De qué hablas?

¡Besaste a Pile-chan!

Sora-chan… respecto a eso…

¡Cállate! Te dije que ella me gusta… pero aun así… vas y la besas como si nada… cuando tú ya tenías a Ucchi… ¡No puedo creerlo! – La azotó contra la pared y puso una mano en su cuello.

Esto es malo… - Dije mientras intentaba acercarme, si hacía un mal movimiento, iba a terminar peor de lo que ya está.

¿Qué sucede? – Vi a Pile entrar. - ¿S-Soramaru? ¿Mimori-san?

Genial… - Dije en forma sarcástica.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Soramaru… por favor detente…

Lo siento, Pile-chan… pero no puedo hacerlo…

¿Acaso… me quieres… matar?

Eso te pasa por jugar con los sentimientos de los demás…

Su-Suéltame…Sora-chan… ghh…

¡Soramaru, suéltala o la matarás! – Grité.

¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Acaso no te había dicho que me gustaba? ¡Y aun así te atreviste a besarla!

Yo… no… fui…

¡Soramaru! – Grité mientras la jalaba hacia atrás.

¡No es cierto! – Gritó Pile-chan.

¿Me vas a negar que ella te besó? – Le dijo Soramaru mirándola con rabia.

Ella… no me besó, yo la forcé a hacerlo…

¿Eh? – Mimorin cayó al suelo, le costaba respirar y no dejaba de toser.

¿Estás bien? – Me acerqué a ella y la ayudé a levantarse.

Sí… me duele la garganta, pero… estoy bien…

Pile-chan, ¿podrías explicarme qué pasó?

¿Por qué tengo que explicártelo? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – Dijo Pile.

… - Soramaru no le respondió. – Es cierto… no tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones… dejémoslo así… - Sonrió amargamente, miró a Mimorin y se largó del lugar.

Ahh… - Suspiré.

Siento todo esto, Mimori-san…

Descuida, no es conmigo con quien deberías disculparte… sino con Ucchi, y Soramaru…

Lo de Ucchi lo entiendo, pero… ¿por qué Soramaru?

Cuando entiendas el por qué actuó de esa forma tendrás la respuesta… aunque creo ella lo dijo cuando estabas entrando… - Comenté.

Bien… - Se fue del lugar.

Mimorin, ¿vamos a la enfermería?

Sí…

Al día siguiente, llegué temprano al estudio, y pude ver que la tensión aumentó aún más. Ucchi y Mimorin no se hablaban, Kussun seguía como siempre, pero en lo que respecta a Pile y Soramaru, se notaba demasiado la incomodidad, al final, las únicas neutrales en el asunto éramos Rippi y yo.

Las cosas se están saliendo de control, si no detenemos esto… - Dijo Rippi una vez se acercó a mí.

Si no detienen este drama… será el fin de este proyecto, junto con sus carreras…- Irrumpió el Director.

 _"¿El fin? Me pregunto si eso sería lo mejor… este grupo no funcionará… ¿o sí?"_ – Pensé mientras veía a las demás entrar en pánico.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y así es como quedó todo hecho un desastre D: ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué piensan pasará con las demás parejas? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D**

 **Ps: Si gustan pásense a mi página de Facebook, encontrarán el link directo en mi perfil :D gracias!**


	11. La apuesta

**Lamento la demora! xD Pero como recompensa, aquí les va un cap más largo de lo normal :) espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Shika PDV**

Han pasado unos días desde aquel incidente entre Pile-chan, Mimorin, Soramaru y Ucchi. Las cosas ciertamente no podrían estar peor, o eso pensábamos la mayoría. Las chicas se negaban a cooperar entre sí, y estaba empezando a perjudicar el avance del proyecto, por lo que me temía que el Director tomara medidas drásticas.

Por favor, ¿podrían dejar a un lado sus niñerías y cooperar? – Dije.

¿Quién te crees que eres? Actúas como si fueras la líder de todo este circo. – Irrumpió Pile.

Al menos se controlarme, no como ustedes cuatro el otro día… ¿Qué crees hubiera pasado si yo no intercedía? – Repliqué.

Le hubiera dado su merecido a Mimorin. – Exclamó Soramaru.

¡¿Aún sigues con esa estúpida idea?! ¡Te digo que yo no tengo nada con ella!

¡Basta! – Gritó Pile-chan. – Por favor… no sigan…

No te vengas a hacer la víctima, después de todo fuiste tú la que arruinó todo… ¿por qué demonios tuviste que seducirla? – Siguió Ucchi.

Que yo sepa Mimori-san no es tuya, ¿o sí?

Tampoco es tuya, pero conmigo tenía algo especial, algo que se arruinó por tu culpa, y por lo idiota y densa que es ella. – Miró con odio a ambas.

Ucchi… - Mimorin intentó acercársele, pero nadie esperaba que Emitsun se opusiera a ello, posicionándose entre ambas.

E-Emitsun. – Reaccionó Ucchi algo sorprendida.

Por favor, necesito hablar con ella. – Dijo Mimorin intentando moverse.

Lo siento, pero no te lo permitiré. – Dijo tomando de la mano a Ucchi, y se la llevó fuera del salón.

Ahh… esto es un asco. – Exclamó Yoshinon desde un costado del lugar.

Ni que lo digas. – Se le sumó Rippi.

El ensayo había terminado hace poco, por lo que teníamos un par de minutos libres. El grupo se había desunido casi por completo. A una esquina estaban Soramaru con Yoshinon, supongo que conversaban respecto a Bibi. Por otro lado, Pile y Kussun discutían respecto a lo que pasó hace poco, la menor de ambas parecía estar regañando a Pile debido a su comportamiento, era algo bastante alentador y "gracioso" de ver.

Nunca había visto a Kussun tan enojada. – Comentó Rippi.

Supongo que lo ocurrido con Mimorin la hizo enojar bastante, Kussun y Pile son como hermanas. – Sonreí.

Al parecer sí, pero nunca me esperé ver a Kussun regañar a Pile-chan.

¿Lo dices porque Kussun es menor?

No solo por eso, sino por el carácter de Kussun, siempre le ha gustado hacer bromas, aunque aún no entra en completa confianza con el grupo, mucho menos ahora después de lo que pasó con Nanjou-san. – Se cruzó de brazos.

Yoshinon es testaruda, no tiene intención de hacer mal a nadie, sólo es algo torpe e indecisa en cuanto a sus sentimientos. – Exclamé en un susurro lo suficientemente audible como para que fuese escuchado.

Pareces conocerla bastante. – Susurró.

Soy su única amiga en este lugar, es obvio que la conozco lo suficiente. – Sonreí.

Oh~ - Exclamó.

¿Celosa? – Reí.

¿E-Eh? P-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

Tranquila, sólo bromeaba. – Reí.

N-No lo vuelvas a hacer. – Se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas.

Rippi, ¿sabías que cuando inflas así tus mejillas me dan ganas de jalarlas?

¿Eh? E-Espera…

Muy tarde~ - Me acerqué a ella y jalé sus mejillas.

¿Q-Quie cresh queh eshtash hashiendo…?

No entendí nada de lo que dijiste. – Reí y la solté.

Ahora me dolerán las mejillas. – Dijo sobándose la cara.

No seas exagerada. – Golpeé despacio su frente con mi dedo, aunque terminó por dejar una marca roja de todas formas.

¿Enserio? ¿Acaso quieres marcarme? – Dijo con un toque irónico.

No estaría mal, ¿no crees? – Reí burlescamente.

Contigo no se puede conversar seriamente. – Me sacó la lengua y se marchó a separar a Pile y Kussun.

Así que soy yo la inmadura, ¿eh? – Sonreí al verla alejarse.

¿Intentando seducir al bebé del grupo?

¡Ah! Yoshinon. – Me acerqué a ella.

Dime Shika-chan, ¿qué te traes con Rippi? – Sonrió.

Nada que yo sepa. – Levanté mis hombros en señal de ignorancia.

¿Enserio? ¿Lo dices después de todo ese coqueteo?

¿Coqueteo? ¿Eso te pareció que hacía? – La miré confundida.

Shika-chan, eres una experta en darte cuenta de lo que hacen las demás, pero cuando se trata de ti…

Estoy consciente de que coqueteo con ella. – Respondí secamente.

¿Eh? ¿Lo admites?

Por supuesto, pero no quiero que ella se lo tome tan enserio. – Suspiré.

Si no quieres que eso pase, entonces cambia tu táctica. – Se cruzó de brazos. – O terminarás igual que yo. – Su semblante cambió.

¿Aún estás triste por lo de Kussun? – Rodeé su hombro con mi brazo.

Te mentiría si te dijera que no. – Rió. – Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Creo que sí lo hay, pero necesitas buscar más a fondo tu respuesta. – Sonreí.

¿Más… a fondo? ¿A qué te refieres? – Me miró confundida.

Pregúntate a ti misma, ¿por qué la besaste? ¿deseas hacer algo más con ella? ¿te imaginas teniendo sex…?

¡Ahhhhhh! – Corrió a taparme la boca con su mano. - ¡Ni te atrevas a pronunciar esa palabra!

 _"Gracioso… se sonrojó…"_

¿Oh~? – Sonreí maliciosamente.

P-Por favor no digas esa palabra. – Apartó la mirada.

Nunca pensé que una palabra tan inocente e inofensiva te haría reaccionar de esta forma. – Me burlé.

No haces más que burlarte. – Infló sus mejillas.

Podría ser que… ¿Yoshinon sigue siendo virgen?

… - Con su expresión me dio a entender que sí, aún lo es.

Ahh… - Suspiré.

N-No es como si tu tuvieras experiencia, ¿o sí? – Me miró de reojo.

¿Quién sabe? – Dije usando un tono burlesco.

Y-Y-Ya verás…

¿Quieres hacer de esto una competencia? – Sonreí.

¿C-Competencia?

La primera de nosotras que conquiste y pase a tercera base con la persona que le gusta, tendrá que invitar a almorzar a la otra durante un año. – Extendí mi mano para cerrar el trato, a lo que ella dudó.

¿C-Cómo se te ocurre apostar algo así?

¿Ara~? ¿Acaso Yoshinon piensa ser monja?

¡Y-Yo no he dicho eso! – Se sonrojó.

 _"Esto es divertido… demasiado divertido…"_

Bien, entonces decide rápido… ¿aceptas o no?

E-Ehm… - Aclaró su garganta y se acercó a mi mano. - ¿C-Cuánto tiempo tenemos para esto?

No hay un tiempo determinado, y no es como si llevara poco tiempo, puede tomar un año o dos dependiendo del caso. – Acerqué aún más mi mano.

E-Entonces… si ese es el caso… acepto el reto. – Estrechó mi mano.

Muy bien, ¿cuándo comenzarás a conquistar a Kussun? – Pregunté de manera "inocente".

¿Q-Quién dijo que sería Kussun? – Titubeó.

¿No? ¿Quién será entonces?

E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tonta. – Me miró con "molestia"

Bueno, dejémoslo así… buena suerte, Yoshinon… espero ansiosa mi dotación anual de almuerzos. – Reí mientras me alejaba del lugar.

¡S-S-Shika-chan! ¡Baka!

Reí aún más fuerte.

* * *

 **Kussun PDV**

Me pregunto de qué habrán estado hablando Shikako y Nanjou-san, realmente captaron mi atención todas esas risas y regaños, es como si me fuera imposible apartar mis ojos de ella.

 _"¿Por qué me siento molesta cuando las veo juntas?"_

Creo que la respuesta es obvia, pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para olvidarla a ella y a mis sentimientos, el solo ver su rostro y escuchar su voz es suficiente para que se me acelere un poco el corazón.

 _"¿Por qué?"_

Me pregunto cada día. Desearía nunca haber despertado esta emoción, duele, pero al principio era un dolor hermoso, lleno de esperanza e ilusión, y se transformó rápidamente en una gruesa espina que se clava en mi corazón, duele demasiado, tanto que haría lo que fuese con tal de hacerla desaparecer.

¿Kussun? ¿Estás lista?

Sí, vamos.

Hoy decidí ir a comer junto a Pile-chan y Emitsun, y ahora al último se nos unió Rippi. Caminamos tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, ya que éramos un poco conocidas teníamos cuidado de no tener contacto visual directo con la gente que pasaba junto a nosotras. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a los hombres que deseaban acercarse a una belleza como Pile-chan, esa chica siempre ha llamado la atención, aunque a ella no le interesen los hombres.

Bastaron unos segundos para que nuestra amiga los mandara a volar. Aquellos tipos parecían engreídos y cretinos, fue una buena idea ignorarlos. A medida que caminábamos cerca del restaurante, comencé a sentir algo extraño tras nosotras, como si alguien o algo nos estuviera siguiendo, y estoy segura las chicas se percataron de ello cuando decidieron aumentar la velocidad.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos algo agitadas y preocupadas. Los trabajadores del lugar nos observaban algo exaltados debido a la rudeza con la que entramos. Miramos de la ventana hacia afuera y divisamos a los mismos tipos que Pile-chan ahuyentó, pero parece que no lo hizo del todo.

Disculpe señorita, ¿hay algún problema? – Me preguntó uno de los camareros.

Bueno, es posible que esos tipos de allí afuera nos estén buscando. – Apunté hacia ellos.

¿Cuál sería la causa? – Volvió a preguntar.

Nos estaban acosando, pero los ahuyenté. – Respondió Pile-chan.

Supongo que quieren darse un gusto debido a su rechazo, ¿eh? – Exclamó Emitsun, bastante molesta, y lo digo por la forma en que empuñó sus manos.

En caso de cualquier disturbio nosotros nos encargaremos de ahuyentarlos con la policía.

Muchas gracias. – Dijimos al camarero.

Muy bien, ¿desean ordenar?

Sí, tenemos mucha hambre. – Respondió Rippi.

Luego de unos minutos decidiéndonos, terminamos por ordenar un menú tradicional, consistía en un plato de arroz con tomate relleno y un poco de ensalada surtida, y de postre un delicioso helado, en mi caso escogí el de melón. Las demás chicas disfrutaban la sabrosa y sana comida, ya no podíamos darnos gustos tan calóricos, nuestra línea y peso son bastante importantes ahora, necesitamos perder una cierta cantidad de kilos antes del primer Live, el cual será en un par de meses más.

A pesar de lo "light" de esta comida, la disfrutamos pues el arroz estaba perfectamente cocinado y sazonado, mientras que los tomates estaban rellenos con una mezcla de atún y choclo picado, con un poco de mayonesa en la parte de arriba. Todo esto más un vaso de jugo de durazno natural nos satisfacía lo suficiente.

Cuando llamamos al camarero para que nos diera la cuenta, nos tensamos al ver que esos tipos lograron entrar. Comenzamos a buscar al camarero que nos atendió por todas partes, pero no lográbamos dar con él. Los imbéciles nos vieron desde lejos y sonrieron. Se acercaron y nos rodearon fácilmente, ellos eran tres y nosotras cuatro, pero siquiera entre todas podríamos vencerlos o empujarlos, esto apesta, apesta demasiado, quisiera ser fuerte… espera… soy primer dan en karate… ¡¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?!

¿K-Kussun? – Me miraron extrañadas mis amigas.

Dejé mi bolso a un lado y empecé a prepararme, al notar la extraña pose no hicieron más que burlarse, aumentando mis ganas de darles una buena lección.

¿Piensas que puedes golpearnos con esos bracitos? Qué risa…

Deberías darte por vencida y entregarte a nosotros, preciosura… - Se dirigió a Pile-chan, quien lucía algo asustada.

Aléjate de ella. – Dijo Emitsun interponiéndose.

¿Eh~? Bastante valiente de tu parte, lindura… - Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Emitsun y empezó a apretarlo. - ¿Te gusta el dolor? ¿Te gusta?

Ghh… - Noté la expresión de dolor que hacía, e incluso cómo su brazo pasó de su color de piel a un tono más rojo.

Esto te enseñará a no meterte con un hombre. – La agarró de la cintura y empezó a bajar su mano, para tocarle el trasero.

¡Basta! – Grité, los tres hombres me miraron. - ¡Son bastante cobardes como para abusar y maltratar a una mujer!

¿Cobardes? – El que estaba frente a mí se me acercó violentamente y golpeó mi mejilla con su mano, dolió, demonios que dolió, pero no podía mostrarme débil frente a él.

¡No la golpees! – Oí gritar a Emitsun, pero creo fue un gran error, pues oí el mismo sonido de hace unos segundos. – Ghh…

¡No nos hables, perra!

 _"Ahora sí… "_ – Pensé molesta.

Aproveché que el tipo frente a mí se distrajo para pegarle una patada en su entrepierna, al menos lo bastantemente fuerte como para dejarlo con problemas. Se agachó del dolor y quedó en posición fetal, mirándome con odio mientras unas leves lágrimas salían de él.

Tú…. – Dijeron sus compañeros con rabia, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Antes de que pudieran golpearme, apareció el camarero y rompió una botella de vino en cada uno de ellos, por lo que terminaron cayendo al suelo inconscientes.

No puedo creer que basura como esta se haya adentrado al restaurante. – Dijo para mirar con molestia los "guardias", quienes se encogieron de hombros. – Son unos inútiles... -–Me miró gentilmente. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sí, lo estoy… - Miré a Emitsun, quien me sonreía mientras sobaba su muñeca, la cual estaba con horribles marcas de uñas, ese tipo debió habérselas enterrado bastante fuerte.

Pile-chan, Emitsun, ¿cómo están? – Preguntó Rippi, la que gracias al cielo, fue la única sin salir afectada.

Pile-chan se sentó aterrada en su silla, mientras que Emitsun intentaba controlar su ansiedad emocional, la entendía si quería llorar, fue un gran susto después de todo, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo, y eso me preocupa aún más.

Su rostro… tiene la mejilla algo morada, ¿esos tipos la golpearon? – Me preguntó el joven.

Ah… sí, lo hicieron. – Sobé mi mejilla, pero me sobresalté al sentir el dolor.

¿Me permitiría curarla? – Sonrió el joven.

No gracias, preferimos irnos a casa por ahora. – Dije haciendo una reverencia.

Por cierto, ¿qué pasará con estos tipos? – Preguntó Rippi.

La policía viene en camino, no deberían tardarse más de lo debido. – Respondió amablemente.

Muchas gracias, supongo que tendremos que esperar para dar las declaraciones, ¿no? – Dijo Pile.

Así es, lamento los inconvenientes, señoritas. – Hizo una reverencia.

No es su culpa, es más, gracias por salvarnos. – Hice una reverencia.

* * *

 **Nanjou PDV**

Luego de un largo e intenso día, decidí salir con Soramaru a comer a un restaurante. Si bien no somos muy cercanas, el sólo hecho de estar en la misma sub-unidad, nos da el deber de acercarnos más para así trabajar mejor. Íbamos caminando por el centro de la ciudad cuando el sonido de autos policiales y el de una ambulancia llamaron nuestra atención.

Nanjou-san, al parecer se dirige a ese restaurante. – Apuntó a un lugar a unos metros de nosotras.

¿Quieres ir a ver?

Sí, tengo curiosidad. – Sonrió.

Caminamos rápidamente al lugar para ver lo que había ocurrido, pero nos sobresaltamos al ver a tres hombres salir arrestados, uno de ellos apenas podía caminar, tuvieron que haberle dado una gran paliza. Luego, otros dos, empapados con algo que parecía ser vino, y un poco de sangra corriendo por sus cabezas, salieron sujetados por otros policías.

Supongo que intentaron robar o algo así. – Suspiró.

… - Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver quienes salían tras los hombres. – S-Soramaru…

¿Qué?

Mira… - Apunté hacia la puerta, lugar desde donde salían Kussun, Pile-chan, Emitsun y Rippi.

No me digas que… ellas… - Nos miramos y corrimos al mismo tiempo hacia ellas.

¡Chicas! – Gritamos para llamar su atención, Rippi nos recibió alegre, pero en lo que concierne a las tres restantes, pudimos notar que Emitsun sujetaba su brazo, el cual tenía unas leves heridas, pero su rostro mostraba el forcejeo que hacía para no ceder ante sus emociones. Pile-chan lucía estresada y alterada, supongo que algo debieron hacerle para que terminara así, pero lo que más me enfureció fue el ver el rostro de Kussun, su lindo rostro… estaba manchado con un círculo rojo y casi morado en su mejilla, ahí deduje que la habían golpeado. Me dirigí a los sujetos que estaban siendo llevados a los autos, cuando me puse frente a ellos me miraron extrañados.

¿Qué quieres debilucha? – Preguntó el único que no tenía signos de heridas.

¿Quién de ustedes fue el que lastimó a Kussun? – Pregunté molesta.

¿Kussun? ¿Te refieres a la pequeña dientona? Fui yo… ¿por qué?

Te diré por qué… - Me acerqué a él y le pegué en su entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas, provocando que aquel sujeto cayera al suelo nuevamente. – Nadie… nadie toca a Kussun… nadie la lastima… nadie la golpea… ¿entendido?

Señorita, por favor aléjese. – Dijo el policía.

No se preocupe, ya terminé con esta basura. – Escupí en su cara y me alejé.

N-Nanjou-san, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

 _"Al fin te acercas a mí…"_ – Sonreí un poco más aliviada, a lo que ella apartó la mirada.

Escúchame… - La tomé de los hombros, pero ella intentó forcejear. – Por favor, sólo serán unos minutos.

Y-Yo… - Miró hacia tras, sus amigas estaban un poco más calmadas. – Está bien… te escucho.

Kussun, puede que no importe las veces en que te lo diga, pero aun así quiero seguir repitiéndolo hasta escuchar tu respuesta…

… - Ella siguió en silencio.

Perdóname Kussun, por besarte, por lastimarte, por hacerte sentir mal, perdóname por haberte plantado ese día, pero no fue completamente mi responsabilidad, tuve que ir a otro lugar debido a una llamada, pero mi celular se me cayó en el camino y como no sabía tu número no logré contactarme contigo de ninguna forma… en verdad lo siento… realmente lo siento… - Besé su frente.

Eres injusta… - Se aferró a mi blusa.

¿Eh? – La miré confundida.

Eres injusta… Nanjou-san… - Comenzó a temblar.

Kussun… - A lo único que atiné fue a abrazarla, sabía que ella necesitaba desahogar esa ansiedad y susto almacenado, y me alegra ser la que la ayuda a hacerlo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y ahí está el cap :) espero les haya gustado! Atenta y ansiosa por sus comentarios :D muchas gracias!**


	12. El costo de la fama

**Kussun PDV**

¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor, gracias por acompañarme…

Necesitaba asegurarme de que no terminaras con un moretón más grande… si no lo atiendes de inmediato se te puede hinchar la mejilla… - Dijo con un tono molesto.

N-Nanjou-san, ¿estás enfadada?

Sí… lo estoy y mucho…

¿Por qué? Después de todo, esto fue solo una tonter-

¡No fue una tontería!

… - Me asusté un poco con su grito, algo que ella notó fácilmente.

Lo siento… - Suspiró. – Estoy algo alterada…

E-Eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué está así de alterada?

Porque no pude protegerte, por eso…

¿E-Eh?

Kussun… no tienes idea de cuánta rabia sentí al darme cuenta de que te habían golpeado, un imbécil como ese no merece perdón… si fuera por mí le hubiera reventado los-

¡Basta! Por favor… no quiero oírlo… - Cubrí mis orejas.

Lo siento… - Suspiró. – No hago más que disculparme, debes estar cansada de oírlo, ¿no? – Sonrió amargamente.

Un poco… - Susurré. - Pero realmente le agradezco el que me haya acompañado, me siento mucho más tranquila.

Me alegra oír eso. – Sonrió, a lo que yo me sonrojé.

Luego de aquel suceso, accedí a quedarme en su departamento durante unas horas, no quería que mis padres empezaran a interrogarme por mi mejilla, además estoy segura armarían un gran escándalo. En casos como estos agradezco tener a Nanjou-san de vecina.

Bien, ahora debemos esperar para ver cómo queda luego de unas horas. – Dijo luego de botar algunas cosas que usó.

Nanjou-san, ¿está segura de todo esto?

¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa? – Ordenó el desastre dejado al curar mi "herida".

De tenerme aquí en su departamento, digo… después de lo que pasó no estoy segura de…

Te entiendo, si con eso me quieres decir que te sientes incómoda, déjame decirte que lo entiendo. – Sonrió.

Y-Ya veo… - Desvié la mirada unos segundos.

El silencio invadió la habitación durante unos minutos. Sentía su mirada de vez en cuando, y presentía el que ella me quería decir algo, pero simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo. El sonido de un celular nos llamó la atención, era el de Nanjou-san. Me miró extrañada y decidió contestar.

¿Qué sucede Shikako? Es raro que me llames…

La observé unos minutos mientras conversaba con quien parecía ser Shika-chan. Me centré en sus reacciones, y a medida que la llamada avanzaba, podía notar su sorpresa y preocupación. Cortó la llamada y me miró de una manera extraña.

Kussun, ¿de casualidad eres amiga de Ucchi?

¿Mmm? B-Bueno… luego de lo que pasó con Pile-chan no hemos hablado, pues soy más cercana a Pile que a ella… - Contesté algo nerviosa. - ¿Pasó algo?

Shikako me acaba de contar que… de casualidad decidió ver el blog personal de Ucchi, y se sorprendió cuando leyó algo en específico… - Su rostro mostraba rabia.

¿Qué decía? – Me acerqué a ella.

Al parecer era un fan de la franquicia de Love Live, pero lo que comentó va totalmente en contra de lo que un supuesto fan haría… - Rascó su barbilla.

Por favor, dime qué le escribieron…

Ese fan le pidió a Ucchi que muriera… - Dijo secamente.

¿Eh? – Di unos pasos hacia atrás. – Pero… ¿cómo?

No lo sé… ninguna de nosotras comprende ese odio hacia Ucchi…

¿Cómo está ella ahora?

Shikako intentó contactarla, pero no hay respuesta alguna… le avisó a todo el grupo, y la única que vive cerca de ella es Emitsun… así que esperaremos a saber qu- … - Y justo cuando estaba por terminar la frase, su celular volvió a sonar. - ¿Shikako? ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

Sentí cómo la ansiedad me comía por dentro. Pensar en cómo estaría Ucchi en estos momentos. Ucchi, considerada una de las más tiernas y sensibles del grupo, es totalmente insólito el que esté pasando por esto.

Nosotras estamos conscientes desde el principio de que esto no sería fácil, el aparecer en programas de TV, radio y eventos es algo que te expone totalmente. Pasaremos de ser simples seiyuus a Idols, y por eso estamos trabajando duro. Sin embargo, estoy segura que ninguna de nosotras tenía pensado el recibir amenazas o "pedidos" de ese tipo.

Ok, Kussun y yo saldremos a buscarla, sí, ¡aaagh! ¡No preguntes eso ahora, estúpida! – Colgó.

¿Alguna novedad?

No encontraron a Ucchi en su casa, así que es posible que haya revisado su blog y haya huido a algún lugar cercano…

Pero… ¿cómo sabremos si realmente ha visto su blog o no?

Buen punto… - La vi pensativa durante unos minutos. – No sabría responderte eso por ahora, deberíamos salir a recorrer los alrededores…

No quiero ni imaginarme cómo reaccionará Mimorin cuando se entere… - Suspiré.

Mimorin… - Susurró.

¿Nanjou-san?

¡Cierto! ¡Mimorin! – Volvió a sacar su celular y marcó un número. – Shikako, ¡llama a Mimorin de inmediato! Es posible que Ucchi esté con ella…

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que volvió a colgar. Para mi sorpresa, tomó mi mano con fuerza, y salimos de su departamento en dirección a la casa de Mimorin. No sé cómo consiguió la dirección, pero eso no importa en estos momentos.

Corrimos tomadas de la mano durante todo el camino, me sentí extraña por la cercanía que me imponía ella, pero ignoré esa idea y seguí corriendo a su lado. Unos minutos después llegamos a lo que parecía ser una casa en un barrio tranquilo, nos adentramos al sector, ella continuaba tomando mi mano con gentileza, y persistía en no darse cuenta.

Cuando al fin parecíamos haber encontrado el lugar, Nanjou-san tocó el timbre. Una figura familiar se asomó por la puerta, era Mimo-chan, quien parecía realmente sorprendida de vernos, pero creo percibir que sabe nuestro propósito en su hogar.

Bienvenidas chicas, Shika-chan me llamó y dijo que las demás vendrán en un rato… - Abrió la puerta y nos dejó entrar.

A medida que nos adentrábamos a la casa, logramos ver el gusto en decoración de Mimorin, y la verdad, es que tiene un muy buen gusto. Pero eso no fue lo único que captó mi atención, sino el bulto sobre su sofá.

Mimorin, ¿qué es eso en el sofá?

Esa es Ucchi… ha estado así desde hace un par de horas…

¿Horas? – Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

Sí, dijo que a pesar de que Emitsun vivía cerca de ella no quería molestarla, así que vino conmigo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… - Sonrió débilmente.

Ya veo… - Susurró Nanjou-san.

Cuidadosamente nos acercamos a ella, destapamos su rostro y logramos ver el rastro de lágrimas incesante, fue algo que me partió el corazón. Me gire a ver el rostro de Mimorin, y ella miraba con una inmensa tristeza a su compañera, o debería decir, a la chica que le gusta.

Ucchi… ¿puedes oírme?

… - No hubo respuesta a pesar de que nos estaba mirando.

Ucchi… - Acerqué mi mano a su rostro para intentar acariciarlo. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero me permitió hacerlo.

 _"Es como acariciar a un gatito asustado…" – Pensé mientras la veía con ternura._

Sus ojos se cerraron, se acomodó en el sofá, y tomó mi mano para usarla de almohada, algo que nos sorprendió bastante a todas. Nanjou-san sonreía aliviada y no dejaba de observarla, la veía con ojos maternales. Sonreí ante tal escena, y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de la chica junto a mí, lo hice sin pensarlo, y al darme cuenta me aparté algo sonrojada.

Sentimos el timbre y Mimorin fue a averiguar de quién o quiénes se trataba. Al escuchar la preocupada voz de Emitsun supe que eran ellas. Corrieron rápidamente hacia la sala y encontraron a Ucchi durmiendo plácidamente. Algunas suspiraron del alivio, otras sonrieron, pero Emitsun no parecía contenta, para nada contenta.

Mimorin, ¿hace cuánto que está aquí?

Desde hace un rato… ¿por qué?

El ambiente se volvió hostil de un momento a otro.

Pregunto porque estaba preocupada, además, no entiendo el por qué Ucchi decidió venir aquí cuando eres tú la que no hace más que lastimarla…

Escucha Emitsun, no descargues tus frustraciones conmigo, ¿sí? No es mi culpa que Ucchi me prefiera a mí sobre ti…

… - La considerada líder de nuestro grupo se quedó en silencio.

Chicas, entiendo que es complicado el estar en un triángulo amoroso, pero por favor dejen las peleas para después, estamos en una situación complicada que requiere nuestro trabajo en equipo…

Nanjou-san tiene razón, ¿podrían ver quién se queda con Ucchi después? – Dijo Pile-chan.

No tienes mucho derecho a opinar en esto, después de todo fuiste tú la que lo causó…

Sora-chan, no estás ayudando mucho, ¿lo sabías? – Replicó Mimorin algo molesta.

Lo sé. – Dijo secamente.

No puedo creer que estén mandando todo a la basura por un malentendido amoroso… - Replicó Nanjou-san con molestia, mucha molestia.

¿Qué derecho tienes de regañarnos? Podrás ser la anciana del grupo, pero no eres diferente a nosotras…

Soramaru, Nanjou-san, por favor basta… - Irrumpió Rippi.

Rippi… - Suspiró Nanjou. – Está bien…

" _¿Desde cuándo Nanjou-san parece ser tan cercana a Rippi?"_

¿Celosa?

P-Por supuesto que no…

Kussun, te estabas comiendo con la mirada a Rippi… - Sonrió burlescamente.

Shikako, ¿podrías perderte en otra parte? – Inflé mis mejillas.

Eres demasiado linda, ¿lo sabías? Ahora entiendo por qué Yoshinon te observa tanto…

¿Eh? ¿D-De qué estás hablando?

Ups~ Olvida lo que te dije, ¿sí?

 _"Como si pudiera hacerlo… "_

Mmm… ¿dónde… estoy?

¡Ucchi! – Gritamos todas al mismo tiempo, asustándola un poco.

¿Q-Q-Qué hacen aquí? ¿Q-Qué hago yo aquí?

Ucchi, estás en mi casa… viniste a verme hace un rato… - Mimorin tomó tiernamente las manos de Ucchi.

Y-Ya veo… pero… ¿por qué están todas aquí?

Estábamos preocupadas por ti. – Esta vez fue Emitsun.

L-Lamento eso…

No tienes por qué disculparte. – Sonrió Nanjou.

N-Nanjou-san, ¿usted también?

Primero que todo, te prohíbo tratarme de "usted" … no me hagan sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy… - Desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo, a lo que todas reímos.

Ahora que lo pienso… Emitsun es un año menor que Nanjou-san… - Murmuró Rippi.

Las mencionadas se miraron durante unos segundos y sonrieron, supongo que ser las mayores conlleva una gran responsabilidad, son nuestros modelos a seguir después de todo, sobre todo Nanjou-san.

Por cierto, Ucchi, ¿cómo te sientes? – Volvimos a la conversación gracias a Mimorin.

Bueno… yo… - Hizo una pausa para suspirar. – No quiero hablar de eso ahora… pienso que ya lloré lo suficiente, ¿no? – Miró a Mimorin.

Es verdad, es más… si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche…

¿E-E-Enserio?

Sí, lo digo enserio. – Sonrió. Vaya que puede ser galante esta Mimorin algunas veces.

G-Gracias…

Todas reímos ante la escena, pero sabíamos que ahora la que necesitaba consuelo no era Ucchi, sino Emitsun.

 _"Estos serán unos largos años…"_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Una vez más, me disculpo por la demora en las actualizaciones xD Espero les haya gustado el cap c:**

 **Ps: La historia del fan pidiéndole a Ucchi que muera... lamentablemente es verdad :'( tontos japos uwu a Ucchi no se le hace eso u.u (Creo que esto pasó alrededor del 2012, pero no sé la fecha exacta, porque Ucchi lo mencionó en uno de los programas "KotoHonoMaki")**


	13. Me confundes

**Ucchi PDV**

Luego de que las chicas se fueran de la casa de Mimo-chan, nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, en los cuales ella no hacía más que ofrecerme algo de té o algo para comer. Asentí a la mayoría de sus ofrecimientos, pero ya me estaba empezando a sentir incómoda, o mejor dicho, ansiosa, sobre todo por la insistencia de Emitsun en quedarse, a lo cual le dije que no se preocupara, sin embargo, aquella triste y dolida mirada que me dio, me hizo tener una pista de lo que está corriendo por esa cabecita suya.

¿Cuántas horas han pasado desde que llegué? ¿Por qué vine al departamento de Mimorin? ¿Por qué me odian tanto los fans de Love Live? Son tantas preguntas las que me he hecho hasta el momento, que siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar.

Ahora… ¿qué debo hacer? – Suspiré.

¿Ucchi? – Mimorin se acercó a mí nuevamente, su rostro mostraba una clara preocupación y pena, supongo que debo sentirme afortunada de que una chica como ella esté a mi lado en estos momentos. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ya me lo has preguntado bastante, ¿no crees? – Sonreí.

E-Es cierto, lo lamento… - Desvió la mirada, pero la forma en que lo hizo me resultó tan tierna que no pude evitar soltar un "¡kyaa!"

Mimo-chan, realmente te agradezco el que hayas permitido quedarme… te estoy muy agradecida, en serio… - Me levanté del sofá e hice una reverencia, pero nunca me esperé su reacción. – M-M-Mimorin… ¿q-qué haces? – Dije luego de que me tacleara contra el sillón.

No te dejaré ir nunca más… ¿me oíste? Quédate a mi lado… yo te protegeré…

Mi…mo-chan… - Su mirada era tan decidida y fuerte que no logré evitar sonrojarme. – Pero… yo… - Desvié la mirada.

Mírame a los ojos… Ucchi… - Tomó mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarla. – Entre Pile-san y yo no hay nada… la única persona que me importa y…

¿Y…? – Hablé esperanzada, aunque odie admitirlo, esta chica acelera demasiado mi corazón.

Y… la única que quiero a mi lado… - Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

Mimo…chan… - Como si toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo se hubiera desvanecido, dejé que se me acercara más de la cuenta.

Ucchi… yo… - Pegó nuestras frentes. – Te quiero… - Y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

"…" – Cerré mis ojos lentamente, para dejarme sumergir en aquella calidez y paz, aquella tranquilidad que solo ella lograba hacerme sentir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de la casa de Mimorin.

 **Kussun PDV**

Emitsun, ¿podrías por favor cambiar esa expresión? Entendemos de que estés preocupada por Ucchi, pero por favor no nos asustes… - Reclamó Soramaru.

¡¿Y cómo demonios quieres que me sienta?! – Gritó, descolocando a todas, incluyendo a la gente que pasaba junto a nosotras.

Cálmate, ¿quieres? – Pile-chan se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Lo de la amenaza no es lo único que te molesta, ¿no? – Sonrió comprensiva.

"…" – Sin embargo, Emitsun se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba sus puños.

Creo que deberías ir olvidándote de ella… por muy cruel que suene esto, creo que Mimorin ya se la…

¡Pile-chan! – Grité, asustándola. – Por favor… no desquites tu frustración con ella, ¿sí?

Perdón… - Exclamó, agachando la cabeza. – Perdón Emitsun… no quise…

Descuida, te entiendo… - Se sonrieron y continuaron caminando.

Gracias por eso Kussun, al ser la más cercana a esas dos, creo que eres la única que las entiende… - Me susurró Shikako en la oreja.

¿Qué le dijiste? – Irrumpió Nanjou-san, algo… ¿molesta?

Nada que te importe~ - Respondió Shikako en un tono burlesco.

Shikako…

Nanjou-san… - Toqué su hombro. – En verdad no es nada… tranquila, ¿sí?

S-Sí… - Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

 _"Qué linda…"_ – Pensé, sonrojándome también.

Solo bésense y terminen con este martirio… - Irrumpió Shika-chan melodramáticamente.

¡Shiiiikaaaaakoooo!

¡Mierda! – Salió Shikako corriendo, y tras ella, Nanjou-san persiguiéndola.

 _"¿De dónde sacó ese palo?"_

Kussun…

¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, Pile-chan?

¿Cómo vas con Nanjou-san?

¡Ah! – Desvié la mirada hacia nuestras senpais discutiendo. – B-Bueno…

Oh~ Kussun se sonrojó~ - Molestó Emitsun.

D-Déjenme en paz, ¿sí? – Inflé mis mejillas.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde te fuiste luego de aquel incidente en el restaurante?

E-Eso… bueno…

¡Ahh! No me digas… ¿fuiste a la casa de Nanjou-san~?

 _"A veces te odio… Pile-chan…"_

En primer lugar, no es una casa… es un departamento… - Me golpeé mentalmente al ser lo único que dije.

¿MMm~? Ya veo… - Sonrieron ambas maliciosamente.

 _"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…"_ – Sentí cómo empezaba a temblar mi ceja.

¡Shikako! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡¿Lo sabías?!

¡Aprendí de la mejor! ¡Yoshinon!

¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? – Suspiró Soramaru.

¿D-De dónde sacó ese palo? ¿Qué piensa hacer Nanjou-san?

Emitsun, tú eres nuestra única esperanza en caso de que Shikako termine muerta… - Suspiró Pile-chan.

¿P-Por qué yo? – Se mostraba algo asustada.

Eres la más fuerte del grupo… - Añadí. – Te deseo suerte, Emitsun~

Ve, antes de que se maten… - Bufó Pile-chan.

¡Mou! ¡Me las pagarán algún día! – Sin decir más, Emitsun corrió hacia el grupo, quienes al notar la proximidad de su compañera, se quedaron congeladas en su lugar, terminando las tres en el suelo debido a que Emitsun corría, aparentemente, con los ojos cerrados.

Qué idiotas… - Rio Soramaru.

No más que tú…

¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Hori-san?

¡N-No me llames por mi apellido!

¿Entonces cómo te llamo? – Sonrió burlescamente.

¡S-Soramaru~! – Hizo un puchero, con el cual estoy segura Soramaru se derritió.

E-Está bien… t-te seguiré llamando Pile-san…

¿Por qué sigues siendo tan formal conmigo? – Se sonrojó.

¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo debería llamarte entonces?

S-Solo llámame Pile-chan…

Es casi lo mismo… - Susurré.

¡Tú cállate! – Me gritaron ambas, a lo cual abrí grandemente mis ojos algo sorprendida, para luego empezar a reírme.

Está bien… dejaré al par de idiotas a solas… - Les saqué la lengua y me acerqué al trío problemático.

¡Kussun!

Ignoré sus quejas y me acerqué a Emitsun, quien parecía algo adolorida.

¿Están bien? – Dije luego de mirarlas detenidamente, aguantando la risa.

S-Sí… eso creo… - Respondió Nanjou-san. – A-Auuch…

¿Nanjou-san? ¿Qué sucede? – Me acerqué a ella algo preocupada.

C-Creo que me lastimé la muñeca… - Hizo una expresión de dolor bastante fuerte, supongo que tendré que llevarla al hospital.

¿Q-Quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

¿Eh? – Me miró confusa.

Quiero devolverte el favor… - Dije mientras acariciaba mi mejilla lastimada.

Y-Ya veo… gracias, Kussun…

De nada… - Sonreí.

¿Qué les parece si de camino se pasan a un motel?

¡S-Shikako! – Gritamos juntas mi senpai y yo.

¿Ven? Hasta para eso se coordinan… - Sonrió.

Ehhm… Shika-chan, no creo sea buena idea seguirlas molestando…

¿Mmm? ¿Por qué lo dices Emit…sun…?

"…" – Pude percibir el aura de Nanjou-san, totalmente oscura, furiosa, al igual que la mía, supongo que juntas podemos dar miedo, bastante miedo. Sonreí, haciendo una mueca de burla, provocando que nuestras respectivas amigas salieran corriendo por sus vidas.

En algún otro momento lo pagarán… - Susurró Nanjou-san.

Nan-chan, vamos al hospital, ¿sí? – Le sonreí.

¿N-N-Nan-chan? – Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

P-Perdón, se me escapó… - Cubrí mi boca y desvié la mirada.

Está bien…

¿Eh? – Me volteé, y la vi sonriendo.

Puedes llamarme Nan-chan, me gusta cómo suena… - Rio.

E-Está bien, gracias… N-Nan…chan…

S-Sí, Kussun…

"…"

"…"

Y así fue como terminamos caminando hacia el hospital, en silencio, tratando de no mirar ni hacer notar el enorme y exagerado sonrojo de la otra. Estuvimos así un par de minutos, sin mirar ni concentrarnos debidamente en el camino, por lo que terminamos…

Kussun…

¿Sí?... – Nos volteamos, y ambas parecíamos confundidas.

¿Dónde estamos? – Me preguntó, pude sentir cómo caía una gota de sudor por mi rostro.

E-Eh… b-bueno…

No me digas que…

Ahh… - Suspiré.

Nos perdimos… - Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nanjou xD oajssajosa ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y opiniones c: son muy apreciados y bien recibidos! :D un abrazo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	14. ¿Avances?

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- P-Pile-chan, ¿podrías no reírte tanto?

\- Pero Kussun, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione después de saber que el par de tórtolas se perdió… todo para evitar verse a los ojos… - volvió a explotar en risa.

\- ¡Mou! – La joven se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su amiga se calmara -. Me las pagarás algún día Pile-chan…

\- E-Eso quiero verlo… Jajaja… - con su mano apoyada en su abdomen, terminó por recostarse en el suelo de la sala de ensayo, se quedó sin aire de tanto reírse.

\- … - Kussun frunció el ceño ante ello, suspiró dándose por vencida en el asunto.

\- Buenos días Kussun… - una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, se volteó lentamente y vio a una levemente sonrojada Nan-chan, quien evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

\- B-Buenos días Nan-chan, ¿qué tal está tu muñeca?

\- Mejor gracias a ti, si hubiera dejado pasar más tiempo quizás se me hubiera inflamado… - sonrió.

\- M-Me alegra oírlo… - la menor de ambas comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, llamando la atención de Nanjou.

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa… ¿acaso es porque tenemos nuestro primer concierto en un tiempo más?

\- Bien hecho Yoshinon, ahora se pondrá más nerviosa… - apareció Shikako, con una burlesca expresión.

\- L-Lo lamento Kussun, no fue mi intención…

\- Descuida, estoy bien… - sonrió, aunque debía admitir que sus nervios aumentaron debido a ese pequeño recordatorio.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuándo es exactamente el concierto? – preguntó Pile.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué día es hoy?

\- Mmm… 20 de agosto, ¿por qué? – respondió Shikako, pero luego recordó algo más importante-. E-El concierto es en unos cuantos meses más… y la próxima semana tenemos un evento que lo anunciará... - ante aquel comentario todas las presentes palidecieron.

\- ¿Estás segura? Espero no estés tratando de asustarnos… - irrumpió Nanjou.

\- Nunca bromearía con algo como eso Yoshinon… - la acusada se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer "indignada" ante lo dicho.

\- Sí, sí… te creeré por esta vez… - la mayor del grupo suspiró -. Hemos ensayado bastante durante las últimas semanas, lo único que me preocupa por el momento es… - se volteó para ver a Emitsun, quien se sentaba alejada de todo el grupo.

\- Emitsun… - suspiraron en conjunto.

\- El amor no correspondido puede doler… y mucho… - dijo Soramaru acercándose, y mirando de reojo a Pile, quien no se dio cuenta, debido a que Mimorin y Ucchi entraron al lugar tomadas de la mano.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo… - dijo Pile, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

\- Bien, dejémonos de desamores y concentrémonos en el ensayo, ¿sí?

\- Concuerdo con Nan-chan, es preciso que nos enfoquemos… - Kussun miró con determinación a sus compañeras.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron en conjunto.

La coreógrafa entró al lugar algo desganada, ¿la razón? La mayoría de las veces que le toca práctica con el grupo de nueve, siempre hay distracciones, peleas, desacuerdos, o simplemente una o dos de ellas no son capaces de seguir el ritmo a pesar de lo poco que queda para el concierto.

-Chicas, necesito hablar de algo serio con ustedes… - dijo la mujer luego de saludarlas a todas.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Shikako.

\- Hay algunas de ustedes que sin importar cuánto ensayen no logran hacer los pasos ni seguir el ritmo, si esto sigue así entonces tendremos que cambiar todas las coreografías o simplemente sacar a esas personas de los bailes… - replicó algo cansada.

\- ¿Sacarlas de las coreografías? ¿Es enserio? – dijo Pile algo molesta.

\- No entiendo por qué se molesta tanto Hori-san…

\- ¿Por qué me molesto? Es simple, ¡porque una de nuestras amigas quedará fuera de todo esto! ¿Acaso no piensa en cuánto afectaría a esa persona el ser dejada a un lado? Esto no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera… - se cruzó de brazos una vez terminó de hablar.

\- Hori-san, supongo que usted no entiende lo importante que es el éxito de este proyecto, se han invertido grandes cantidades de dinero, tanto para sus contratos, el staff, los trajes y los implementos a utilizar, esto no es un juego de niños, y si así usted lo cree, le sugiero que se retire… - la coreógrafa lucía realmente molesta, ¿por qué debía tratar con niñas? Bueno no todas eran jóvenes, pero la mayoría no sobrepasaba los 25 años, a excepción de Nanjou.

\- Pero…

\- Pile-chan, es suficiente… - irrumpió Kussun -. Por favor denos una oportunidad de demostrarle nuestras capacidades, y le aseguro que no será necesario reemplazar ni despedir a nadie, mucho menos sacarlo de este tipo de eventos, se lo pido en nombre de mis compañeras, estoy segura que ellas piensan lo mismo… - se volteó para ver la sonrisa de todas, y la clara preocupación y gratitud de Soramaru.

\- Está bien, quedan unos cuantos meses antes del concierto, así que, por favor, demuéstrenme lo que pueden hacer de aquí al 20 de noviembre, ¿entendido? Tienen bastante tiempo para mejorar... además aun no han aprendido todos los bailes, les faltan al menos unos cinco, si no dominan estos menos los otros... así que, ¿quedamos en eso?

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron fervientemente las demás.

\- Muy bien, ahora afinemos los últimos detalles de un par de canciones, necesito que los movimientos de sus manos estén a la par…

\- Entendido… - contestaron.

\- Gracias Kussun…- dijo Soramaru posicionada junto a Kussun.

\- De nada, eres parte de esta pequeña y extraña familia, así que no tienes nada que agradecer…

\- … - ante la amplia sonrisa de su compañera, Soramaru sintió como si leves lágrimas empezaran a caer, pero las contuvo, quería demostrar su agradecimiento a través del baile, se había dispuesto a mejorar, pero ahora lo haría con aun más motivación. – gracias…

\- Demos lo mejor de nosotras… - susurró Kussun.

\- Sí… - con una sonrisa, comenzaron a practicar.

Luego de unos días, todas se encargaron en ayudar a Soramaru con algunas coreografías, así como a Mimorin, ya que debido a los distintos trabajos que tiene no ha logrado ensayar con las chicas en varias ocasiones. Sudadas, cansadas, agotadas y con su respiración bastante acelerada, Soramaru y Mimorin yacían en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire.

\- Vas muy bien Soramaru, solo un poco más de velocidad y precisión en los pasos y estarás lista…

\- Gracias Kussun, Pile-chan, han sido de gran ayuda…

\- Ni lo digas… - Pile extendió la mano a Soramaru, quien algo dudosa, pero con una sonrisa, aceptó la ayuda para ser levantada.

Por otro lado, Emitsun observaba atentamente la forma en que Ucchi y Mimorin actuaban, apretó sus puños con fuerza llegando a tener las manos rojas; Rippi se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a ella, susurrándole al oído.

-Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te quiera tanto como te gustaría… solo ten paciencia, ¿sí? Concentrémonos en el live que viene… esta es nuestra oportunidad para seguir brillando…

\- … - Emitsun no pudo evitar emocionarse con las palabras de Rippi, de repente se encontraba pensando en todo lo que vendría más adelante, el live, su debut oficial como Idols, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no podía creerlo, por fin serían conocidas y admiradas, y aunque ya lo eran, esperaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, de que casos como el de Ucchi no se volvieran a repetir -. Tienes razón Rippi, hay que concentrarnos en el live… demos lo mejor de nosotras…

\- Esa es la Emitsun que conozco… - el repentino abrazo de la menor del grupo descolocó un poco a la mayor, pero lo recibió con gusto, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila con la muestra de afecto.

\- Gracias Rippi, en verdad muchas gracias… - sonrió.

\- No hay de qué, tú eres la que le da una energía especial a todo esto, por favor no te dejes llevar por lo negativo, y vuelve a ser la Emitsun alegre y enérgica…

\- Esa descripción me suena a la de Honoka…

\- Eso es porque eres igual a ella… - sacó la lengua hacia la mayor.

\- ¿E-Enserio?

\- Solo un poco, hehe~

\- Mou, Rippi…

…

…

…

\- No puedo más…

\- Nan-chan, ¿quieres que te haga un masaje?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – se levantó del suelo en segundos ante aquellas palabras.

\- S-Si no quieres lo comprenderé…

\- N-N-No es eso, es que me sorprendió… - puso su mano derecha su mentón, intentando descifrar cuáles eran las intenciones de Kussun.

\- No intento nada raro ni pervertido con esto, así que por favor cambia esa expresión… - al notar el puchero y ceño fruncido de la menor, Nanjou se preguntaba qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo, pero tenía miedo de averiguarlo así que sacudió su cabeza.

\- L-Lamento eso… - suspiró -. Me encantaría un masaje, en verdad…

\- ¿Segura?

\- Más que segura… - sonrió, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Kussun.

\- E-Está bien, por favor siéntate bien y relaja tu cuerpo…

\- Sí… - al momento de sentir las delicadas manos de la menor en sus hombros, sintió cómo su cuerpo iba desechando todas las tensiones previas al ensayo.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Se siente muy bien… - dijo con una voz grave y relajada, lo que causó que las hormonas de Kussun se volvieran locas.

\- M-Me alegra oírlo… - se sonrojó.

\- Mhhh~ - los sonidos que hacía Nanjou cada vez que Kussun presionaba o masajeaba un punto sensible no ayudaban a que la menor se pudiera concentrar.

\- V-Voy a ser un poco más de presión por el área de tu cuello, si te duele me dices, ¿sí?

\- Sí~

Algo dudosa, comenzó a acariciar suave y gentilmente aquellos hombros, desde sus omóplatos hasta su clavícula, quizás estaba tocando más de lo que debía, pero su senpai no parecía resistirse. Finalmente, con sus dedos índices y sus pulgares, hizo una presión entre el cuello y el hombro, causando tensión y un suave pero agudo sonido por parte de Nanjou.

Detuvo sus manos en un instante, asustada y algo nerviosa, tanto por lo que acaba de escuchar y por la posible reacción de su senpai, la cual para empeorar las cosas no se movía de su lugar y mucho menos hablaba.

-N-Nan-chan… ¿estás bien?

\- K-Kussun, c-creo que fue suficiente masaje por el día de hoy… - se levantó de su puesto en un instante -. G-Gracias, nos veremos mañana…

\- ¡Ah! Espera, yo quería irme con… tigo… - suspiró al ver lo rápido que Nanjou desapareció del salón.

\- Parece que la avergonzaste… - rio suavemente Shikako.

\- ¿C-Crees que esté molesta?

\- No lo creo, pero estoy segura que está más preocupada del sonido que hizo y por lo que tú pudiste haber pensado de ella… se preocupa por cosas muy triviales… - se encogió de hombros.

\- B-Bueno, ese sonido… - al recordar la manera en que salió su voz, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Ejem… abstente de pensar en eso, al menos aquí en el estudio, en tu habitación hazlo todo lo que quieras… - sonrió burlescamente.

\- ¡S-Shiiikaaaakoooo!

\- ¡Mierda, otra vez!

\- ¡Me las pagarás!

…

…

…

\- Esa idiota…

\- ¿Oh~? ¿Acaso la pequeña Rippi siente celos de Kussun?

\- ¿Q-Qué tratas de decir Emitsun?

\- ¿Me vas a negar que te gustaría estar en el lugar de Kussun, y así molestar cuanto quieras a tu senpai? – movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- ¿M-Molestar?

\- ¡Emitsun! ¡No ensucies la mente de Rippi! – dijo Shikako corriendo hacia ellas.

\- Tu preocúpate de no ser atrapa… ups, muy tarde…

\- ¡Suéltame loca!

\- ¡No lo haré hasta que aprendas tu lección!

\- ¡Kussuuuuun!

\- En verdad, este grupo está lleno de idiotas… - susurró Soramaru -. Pero aun así… son una de las cosas más preciadas para mí…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Muy bien chicos y chicas xD tuve que arreglar algunas cosas de este cap xD aún estamos en el 2011 en este fic, el primer live es en el 2012 así que, puede que me tarde un poquito en hacer avanzar las cosas xD en fin, espero les haya gustado el cap :D nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	15. ¿Críticas hirientes?

Los días pasaron y ya faltaban un par de horas para el tan esperado evento que revelará al público la fecha del primer concierto del proyecto Love Live. Las chicas estaban sumamente nerviosas y ansiosas, sentían sus manos sudar, su cuerpo y rodillas temblaban levemente, pero la voz y positivismo de una de sus integrantes despejó parte de sus inseguridades.

Emitsun, un poco más estable emocionalmente, se encontraba con sus compañeras en una pequeña habitación, faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la entrevista, la cual sería filmada, y la forma en que actuaba la mayoría era preocupante.

Los ojos de la enérgica chica se posaron en los de cada una, y cuando llegaron a los de Ucchi, pudo sentir una tensión, pero una nada buena. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver que Mimorin le susurraba algo al oído, pero sacudió su cabeza al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Rippi, la observaba con paciencia y ternura, algo que hizo sonreír instantáneamente a la mayor.

Inhaló y exhaló para calmar sus nervios, suspiró, y miró con determinación al grupo, las que la miraban atentas. Con un leve paso al centro del círculo formado en aquella estrecha habitación, Emitsun puso su mano al medio del círculo, alzó la vista y les dio a entender a las demás que debían imitarla. Una vez todas las manos estaban en el mismo punto, la mayor dijo:

-Chicas, este es uno de los grandes pasos que daremos en nuestra carrera, algunas de nosotras nunca habíamos sido seiyuus, mucho menos hemos salido en programas o entrevistas, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy agradecida, es de las personas con las que me tocó trabajar, ha sido un poco más de un año desde que nos conocemos, al principio había mucha tensión, no nos llevábamos para nada bien, pero todo eso se superó con el tiempo, ahora veo con mis propios ojos el crecimiento de cada una de ustedes, y lo que más me enorgullece, es vivir ese proceso juntas… - suspiró-. Saldremos de esto con la frente en alto, por nuestro trabajo y esfuerzo, por nuestros sueños, por nuestros anhelos, seamos valientes y enfrentemos todo lo que se nos venga por delante… - con un gesto, indicó a todas que alzaran sus manos al mismo tiempo y gritaran – ¡μ's music start!

Con una leve muestra de aplausos las chicas entraron a medida que fueron presentadas. Las nueve de ellas se sentaron junto a la otra tras un mesón, frente a ellas estaba el vasto público, todos hombres. Nanjou suspiró ante lo cansador que sería este evento, Kussun, escuchando aquello, tocó su mano por unos segundos y la apretó en señal de darle ánimos.

\- Muy bien comencemos… - dijo el anfitrión, un sujeto un tanto tosco que usaba gafas.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… - susurró Shikako.

La entrevista prosiguió sin problemas, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo las chicas notaron la falta de tacto que tenía aquel sujeto, era completamente insensible ante algunos comentarios y dichos.

\- _"La gente en Japón puede ser muy cruel, ¿eh?"_ – fue lo que pensó Nanjou.

Luego de unos minutos bastante largos y eternos, el sujeto presentó otro tema dentro de la entrevista, " **personaje más popular dentro del fandom** ". Al principio no hubo problemas, pero había algo en la forma en que el hombre presentó el tema, leyó los comentarios y los resultados, que resultó bastante ofensivo para la mayoría de las chicas, especialmente para Ucchi, quien desde hace un tiempo ha tenido problemas tanto como seiyuu y con su personaje, Minami Kotori.

\- Vaya, la posición de Minami Kotori en cuanto al personaje favorito sí que es baja ¿eh? Pero por algo será… el público siempre tiene la razón… – exclamó el tipo.

\- … - Hubo algo en esa oración que activó un switch dentro de Ucchi, algo que la hizo comenzar a llorar frente a todos.

\- ¿E-Eh? Bueno, sigamos entonces… - fue lo único que atinó a hacer al ver a la joven llorar, mientras Emitsun intentaba consolarla.

\- " _Este tipo… es despreciable…_ " – pensó Emitsun.

Al paso de unas preguntas más, se notaba el ambiente pesado en el grupo, por lo que anfitrión decidió sacar su carta de triunfo.

\- Bien chicos, es hora de anunciar una sorpresa especial en cuanto a estas chicas… - dijo el sujeto. – El 19 de febrero del próximo año, ¡μ's hará su primer concierto en Yokohama Blitz!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Banzai! ¡Banzai! – gritaban los fans.

\- La venta de tickets comenzará en dos meses más, así que estén atentos, ¿sí?

\- ¡Sí!

Ese pequeño momento esfumó la tensión previa debido a los desubicados comentarios de aquel hombre, pero decidieron dejar ese asunto para después, debían enfocarse en terminar esa pesadilla de entrevista.

Unas horas después, las chicas salían ansiosas y rápidamente de aquel lugar, o eso pensaron. Emitsun junto a Mimorin se dirigieron al camerino del anfitrión mientras las chicas las seguían con miedo, Ucchi aún estaba algo dolida por los comentarios, Kussun y Pile se encargaban de consolarla.

La puerta de aquella habitación es golpeada fuertemente, cuando es abierta, revela a aquel tipo con una confundida expresión. Emitsun y Mimorin entran sin pedir permiso y lo primero que hacen es cerrar la puerta. Las demás chicas, resignadas, suspiran y deciden esperar a ver qué pasa.

-Ucchi, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Rippi.

\- Mejor, gracias Rippi…

\- No entiendo… - murmuró Soramaru.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Pile.

\- El por qué trabajamos tan duro, el por qué tenemos que satisfacer las mentes de una manada de burros idiotas como esos… no puedo entenderlo, me encanta ser seiyuu, pero el que existan hombres como este y los que comentaron me hace querer vomitar y mandar todo a la mier-

\- ¡Soramaru! Cuida tu boca por favor… - irrumpió Shikako mientras cubría los oídos de Rippi.

\- A veces pienso que la cuidas mucho, ¿qué eres, su mamá? – se burló Nanjou.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti y de K-

Antes de que Shikako pudiera terminar sus palabras, la puerta de aquel camerino volvió a abrirse, saliendo de él unas sonrientes Emitsun y Mimorin, cuyos semblantes podrían asustar a cualquiera.

\- _"Lección de vida… nunca hagas algo que pueda lastimar o asustar a Ucchi…_ " – pensaron las demás.

\- E-Ehm… U-Uchida-san… - el mismo hombre de la entrevista, aquel que parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, el cual tenía un claro aire de egocentrismo a su alrededor, se mostraba completamente asustado-. Q-Quería pedirle perdón por mi actitud de hace unas horas, en verdad lamento si la hice sentir mal, le prometo que no volverá a pasar… - hizo una reverencia, mientras miraba de reojo a las chicas junto a él.

\- Muy bien, ahora vete y desaparece de nuestras vista-. Sentenció Emitsun, a lo cual el hombre asintió y entró rápidamente a su camerino.

\- ¿Qué le hicieron? – preguntó Soramaru con un claro interés.

\- Podríamos decir que… le dimos una lección que nunca olvidará… - las dos cómplices se sonrieron, provocando que las demás se confundieran aún más.

\- ¿Qué pasó con toda la tensión entre ustedes? – preguntó Shikako, ganándose un golpe por parte de Nanjou. - ¡Auuch! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Por arruinar el ambiente, y por decir algo que podría traer más problemas… - suspiró la mayor del grupo.

\- Sobre eso, no tienen de qué preocuparse, Mimo-chan y yo lo hemos hablado… - siguió diciendo Emitsun.

\- ¿Eh? – reaccionaron las demás.

\- La verdad es que antes de entrar al camerino de ese tipo, tuvimos una pequeña conversación… - explicó Mimorin.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿en qué momento? Apenas estuvimos separadas, no escuchamos nada parecido… - exclamó Rippi algo confundida.

\- Bueno, no fue exactamente después del show, sino antes, decidimos arreglar las cosas por el bien del grupo y de nuestra amistad con Ucchi…-. Aclaró Emitsun.

\- Lo que hicimos antes de enfrentar a ese estúpido fue acordar el cómo lo haríamos pagar por lo que hizo, fue algo sencillo y rápido… - Mimorin suspiró cansada.

\- Ya veo… - susurró Nanjou. – Por cierto, ¿qué sucederá de ahora en adelante?

\- Bueno… - Emitsun y Mimorin se sonrieron, relajando mucho más el ambiente.

\- Por mi parte, me rendiré, no puedo seguir frustrada en algo que admito nunca conseguiré, en lugar de eso apoyaré a Ucchi y Mimo-chan, me costará, pero hasta yo sé que no hay alguien más capacitado en protegerla y hacerla feliz, así que… – tomó las manos de Mimorin-. Cuídala, y dale todo el amor y cariño que ella se merece…

\- Emitsun… - la menor de ambas abrazó a su compañera con fuerza, sintió unas cuantas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, pero valían la pena, una persona como Emitsun, alguien que es capaz de renunciar a la persona que quiere con tal de verla feliz, estaba segura que su amistad con ella sería especial, y que duraría años, o al menos eso deseaba desde ese preciso momento.

Ucchi, un poco más calmada, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas con una enorme sonrisa, sentía un gran alivio al ver a sus dos personas más importantes y cercanas dentro del grupo al fin reconciliadas, le otorgaba una felicidad inmensa, tanta, que no pudo evitar correr hacia ellas y abrazarlas.

\- ¿U-Ucchi? – gritó el par al ver que la joven prácticamente se les lanzó encima.

\- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, jeje – rio dulcemente.

\- Mou… - comenzaron a reír las tres.

\- Mucha dulzura en un solo día… - exclamó Shikako.

\- Solo estás celosa de que Rippi no te abraza de esa manera… - susurró Nanjou.

\- Como si pudieras hablar Yoshinon, admite que te encantaría que Kussun te diera más que un abrazo… - movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- ¡S-Shikako! – la mayor, totalmente avergonzada y roja, miró de reojo a Kussun, quien se cubría el rostro con el hombro de su mejor amiga, Pile.

\- ¿Qué? Si es la verdad, ¿cierto Kussun?

\- Ca… ca…

\- ¿Ca? – preguntaron las demás.

\- Ca… ¡CÁLLATE SHIKAKO NO BAKA! – y así salió corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡Kussun! – y como era de esperarse, Nanjou salió tras ella.

\- Esas dos… son tan obvias que no sé por qué siguen sin comerse…

\- Ya lo hacen, pero con la mirada… - irrumpió Pile. – Hey, Soramaru, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar algo después de esto?

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Lo que oíste, ¿quieres salir conmigo después de cambiarnos de ropa?

\- … - Soramaru se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de Pile, ¿era una cita? ¿lo estaba pensando demasiado?

\- Si no quieres entonces le pediré a alguien más que me acompañe… - dijo indiferente, lo que molestó a Soramaru.

\- Escucha Pile, si no te importa con quién salir, ¿por qué me invitas a mí?

\- Porque… - sintió varias miradas posada en ella, poniéndose nerviosa. – D-Deja de pedirme explicaciones y responde, ¿vas o no vas?

\- Iré. – respondió secamente.

\- S-Seguro, vamos…

\- Sí.

\- Esas dos… - susurró Rippi al verlas alejarse.

\- No tienen remedio, ¿eh? – siguió Shikako.

\- Al igual que nosotras… - susurró un poco más despacio, con tal de que nadie pudiera escucharla.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, olvídalo… - sonrió. - ¿nos vamos?

\- ¿Me estás invitando a una cita? – movió las cejas sugerentemente.

\- No, idiota… - aquel insulto lo soltó sin pensarlo, cubriéndose la boca apenas se percató de ello.

\- Auuch, ¿era necesario eso? – la mayor hizo un puchero.

\- L-Lamento eso… - hizo una reverencia y se alejó. – S-Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Espera Rippi! – decepcionada se quedó parada en su lugar.

\- Deberías empezar a dejar tus bromas, Shika-chan…

\- Emitsun… ¿crees que se haya molestado?

\- No estoy segura, pero puede que algo le esté molestando, Rippi rara vez insulta a alguien o, mejor dicho, nunca la he oído hacerlo hasta ahora…

\- Soy una idiota, ¿no? Arruiné mi oportunidad de salir con ella…

\- Quizás si dejaras de tomar todo como una broma Rippi podría tomarte más enserio…

\- ¿Eso crees? – sus ojos brillaban como los de un cachorro al que le sirvieron comida.

\- N-No lo sé, pero intenta hablar con ella, quizás descubras qué piensa…

\- Tienes razón, gracias Emitsun… - antes de retirarse del lugar preguntó. - ¿crees que pueda alcanzarla?

\- Puede que sí, ve si aún está en el camerino…

\- Gracias, nos vemos…

\- Adiós…

…

…

…

Unos minutos después, en un bar cercano al estudio.

\- Soramaru, ¿qué te gustaría beber?

\- Un poco de cerveza no me vendría mal… - respondió con una voz plana.

\- Hey, si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte…

\- Esa actitud de mierda tuya es la que me impide disfrutar de este momento, ¿lo sabías?

\- Entonces, ¿por qué rayos te fijas en mí?

\- … - Se quedó sin habla al escuchar esas palabras, pero para no parecer una tonta o algo parecido, solo pudo decir… - no lo sé, supongo que solo me gustas y ya… no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo… - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Ahh… - suspiró Pile, sentándose más cerca de su invitada. – Lo siento…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por amar a Mimorin o por ser una idiota? – ante eso Pile levantó una de sus cejas, apretó sus puños intentando no decir algo que pudiera empeorar la situación.

\- Realmente eres una…

\- ¿Una qué? – dijo enfadada.

\- Nada, olvídalo, y yo que pensaba decirte algo importante…

\- Pues entonces dilo rápido…

\- … - Pile miró atentamente las reacciones de Soramaru, su mirada, la forma en que tenía apretadas sus manos, la forma en que mordía su labio, todo ello le indicó algo importante. – " _me pregunto cuánto ha sufrido por mi culpa… además de que Mimorin es su mejor amiga, el que yo me haya insinuado a ella e ignorado a Soramaru empeoraron las cosas…_ "

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Eh? – aquella repentina disculpa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Lamento ser tan grosera contigo, pero es que… lamentablemente no sé de qué otra forma actuar, cada vez que te veo recuerdo que sigues queriendo a Mimorin… y eso… simplemente no puedo olvidarlo…

\- Soramaru… - posa una de sus manos sobre las de la chica junto a ella. – yo también lo lamento, perdón si nunca tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos, perdón por ser tan densa, pero llegó un momento en que logré notar cómo te sentías fácilmente, y fue ahí cuando decidí ser más justa en todo este asunto…

\- ¿Justa? ¿A qué te refieres con _justa_?

\- Ya lo verás Soramaru, ya lo verás…

Con una amplia sonrisa, el corazón de la pelinegra se aceleró, en su cabeza había pensamientos y emociones dispersas, tantas que no sabía cuál usar, pero no podía seguir dejándose llevar por ellas.

\- Esperaré ansiosa, Pile-chan…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Un poco antes de lo que esperaba pero aquí está el cap! Espero les haya gustado :) espero ansiosa sus comentarios, reviews, etc. gracias por leer!**


	16. Distancia

\- ¡Espera, Kussun! ¡Detente por favor!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡¿Saldrás a la calle con ese traje puesto?!

\- ¡Ah! – se detuvo abruptamente.

\- Al fin… - suspiró, intentando recobrar el aliento. – corres… muy… rápido…

\- ¿Tú crees? Debe ser porque solía jugar fútbol…

\- ¿Juegas… fútbol?

\- Sí, además practiqué algo de ballet y karate… - sonrió.

\- R-Recuérdame no molestarte nunca, ¿sí?

\- Tranquila, no golpearía a alguien… a menos que esa fuera Shikako… - frunció el ceño al recordar lo ocurrido.

\- Descuida, te comprendo, esa chica es todo un caso…

\- Pero aun así la quieres y pasas más tiempo con ella, ¿no? – susurró.

\- ¿Eh? ¿dijiste algo?

\- No, nada… - sonrió de manera inocente.

\- Ne, Kussun… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Mmm? Claro, dime…

\- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

\- ¿Eh? – suspiró e intentó concentrarse. - ¿P-Podrías repetirlo?

\- ¿Qué sientes por mí? – Nanjou la miró seria, con un toque de tristeza en sus ojos, al notar esto la menor sintió su pecho contraerse, ¿qué debería decirle?

\- B-Bueno, yo…

\- … - Nanjou quedó expectante a las palabras de Kussun.

\- Nan-chan… yo…

\- ¡Yoshinon, ahí estás! Te he estado bus… cando…

\- … - Nanjou empuñó sus manos, le molestaba en sobre manera el que las hayan interrumpido.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Shikako, seria.

\- Sí, ¿podrías ir-…?

\- No, no interrumpes nada Shikako, ahora si me disculpan, me debo ir… - Kussun salió corriendo del lugar.

\- Demonios… - Nanjou golpeó la pared con fuerza, lastimándose la mano en el proceso.

\- ¡Yoshinon! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – la menor de ambas corrió a detenerla.

\- ¡Descargar mi frustración con algo que no seas tú!

\- Yoshinon… dime… ¿qué estabas hablando con Kussun?

\- Le pregunté qué sentía por mí… pero justo cuando iba a responder…

\- Yo aparecí, ¿no?

\- Exacto, genio…

\- … - suspiró Shikako. – Lo lamento Yoshinon… no hago más que causarte problemas…

\- … - ante la sincera disculpa, Nanjou se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su amiga. – eres una idiota… una completa idiota… - suspiró. – pero… no podría dejarte sola, eres mi amiga, ¿no?

\- Lo soy… - sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo.

…

…

…

Pasaron los días desde aquel intento de confesión, desde entonces Kussun no se atreve a mirar a Nanjou a los ojos, algo que todas notaron. Emitsun y Pile se miraban preocupadas, eran las más cercanas a Kussun después de todo, y sabían que algo andaba mal con su amiga.

Shikako seguía sintiéndose culpable por aquella interrupción, y a pesar de que intentó reunirlas muchas veces, Kussun siempre se rehusaba a esas reuniones, muchas veces huyendo del lugar antes de quedar a solas con Nanjou o Shikako.

-Ne, Nanjou-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Pile, cansada de la situación se acercó a la posible autora de aquel comportamiento.

\- Dime, Pile…

\- ¿Qué sucedió entre Kussun y tú como para que ella terminara así?

\- La conoces bien, ¿eh?

\- Por supuesto, soy su mejor amiga… - frunció el ceño.

\- No me malentiendas Pile-chan, pero creo que este asunto no te incumbe…

\- ¿Qué no me incumbe? ¿Acaso el querer proteger a mi mejor amiga me hace una entrometida? ¡Dime qué demonios le hiciste para que terminara así! – gritó, llamando la atención de las demás.

\- Te lo diré, pero deja de gritar, ¿sí? – la mayor del grupo se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente. – acompáñame…

\- Está bien…

Ambas se dirigieron a una sala contigua donde Nanjou pensó su conversación no sería escuchada, grave error.

-Verás Pile… el otro día después de aquel show, Kussun salió corriendo debido a unos comentarios que hizo Shikako, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, lo recuerdo… también recuerdo verte salir tras ella… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Exacto, bueno… la alcancé como pude y… conversamos un par de cosas…

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Pile se puso a la defensiva, indicándole a Nanjou que lo que dijera no iba a tomarlo bien.

\- Le pregunte si sentía algo por mí…

\- … - la menor parecía algo descolocada, pero de alguna forma comprendía la actitud de su mejor amiga. - ¿qué te dijo ella?

\- No alcanzó a decir nada porque Shikako nos interrumpió, luego, aunque intenté volver al tema ella lo evadió y salió corriendo, desde entonces no me mira ni habla… - suspiró la mayor. – odio esto…

\- Ahora entiendo el por qué llegó a mi casa a esas horas de la madrugada… - susurró.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada que te incumba o importe por el momento… - dijo de manera gravosa.

\- Escucha Pile-chan, quiero decirte que yo… yo a Kussun…

\- No te corresponde decírmelo… así que ahórrate tus palabras…

\- Está bien… - gruñó por lo bajo la mayor. – pero quiero que sepas que no me rendiré, lucharé por Kussun…

\- Inténtalo, pero si te veo lastimándola nuevamente te las verás conmigo, y me da igual que seas mayor que yo, ¿entendiste?

\- Tus amenazas no me asustan, princesita…

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, anciana…

\- ¿Anciana? – Nanjou estaban empezando a molestarse de verdad, pero gracias al cielo que en ese momento llegó Emitsun.

\- Ehhm… c-chicas, el ensayo está por empezar…

\- Ya vamos… - dijo Pile sin despegar la mirada a Nanjou.

\- Sí, vamos… - sin dejar de mirarse de manera desafiante, caminaron hasta la sala de estudio, donde las demás lograron percibir la amenazadora aura alrededor de esas dos.

\- Kussun, ¿qué crees haya pasado? – preguntó Rippi.

\- No lo sé, y no me importa… - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Kussun? – la menor se sorprendió con la reacción de Kussun, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar al respecto…

\- Bien chicas, a sus posiciones… comenzaremos con Lily White, luego Printemps, y finalmente Bibi, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí!

El ensayo comenzó con "Shiranai Love, Oshiete Love". Mimorin logró mantener las notas y los pasos a la perfección, pero aún se notaba débil en las notas altas. Kussun y Rippi pudieron armonizar tanto baile como canto sin mayores problemas, ganándose el aplauso de sus compañeras, e incluso de la corógrafa. La ensayaron alrededor de tres veces, puliendo y perfeccionando tanto voces como pasos, dejándolas bastante exhaustas.

Se repitió el proceso con Printemps y Bibi, pero la última sub unidad estaba hecha un desastre. Pile y Nanjou parecían competir intentando demostrar quién tenía la mejor voz, por su lado Soramaru estaba realmente confundida y hasta molesta por la infantil actitud de sus compañeras de unidad. La coreógrafa y la encargada del canto les ordenaron terminar con la canción. Todas miraban expectantes a la posible reacción de ambas busca pleitos, y esperaban que las cosas no se volvieran más complicadas de lo que ya estaban.

\- Pile-san, Nanjou-san, quédense una vez acabe el ensayo por favor… - exclamó con molestia la coreógrafa. – Tokui-san, usted puede quedarse si así lo desea, pero no la obligaré…

\- Me quedaré… - respondió la peli negra.

\- Perfecto, ahora sigamos con el ensayo general… espero no ver lo mismo de hace un par de minutos, ¿entendido? – miró exclusivamente a Nanjou y Pile.

\- Entendido… - respondieron ambas.

\- Bien, descansen diez minutos y volveremos al ensayo…

\- Entendido… - respondieron, esta vez, todas.

La tensión seguía intacta entre las dos miembros de Bibi, y Soramaru simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Durante el descanso las chicas intentaron averiguar la base del problema, sin embargo, podría estar relacionado con Kussun así que lo dejaron pasar por el momento, a excepción de una persona.

\- Kussun, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

\- Sí, por supuesto Emitsun…

\- Bien, ven conmigo… - tomó de la mano a la menor y la llevó a un rincón del lugar, para que nadie más escuchara la conversación.

\- ¿Qué sucede Emitsun? – preguntó inocentemente al llegar al punto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre Nanjou-san y tú? – preguntó con seriedad.

\- … - sin embargo, la menor no sabía cómo responder o, mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo.

\- Kussun si no me lo dices no sabré cómo ayudarte…

\- No quiero que me ayuden… - susurró.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿A qué le temes Kussun?

\- A enamorarme… a eso le temo… ¿qué no lo entiendes Emitsun? ¡No puedo enamorarme y mucho menos de una chica!

\- … - la mayor quedó algo choqueada debido al repentino grito. – Kussun…

\- Lo siento… pero… no puedo… no puedo más… Emitsun…

\- Ven aquí… - extendió sus brazos para que la menor pudiera apoyarse en ella, una vez lo hizo, la rodeó gentilmente con sus brazos.

\- Emitsun… yo… yo…

\- Tranquila, llora todo lo quieras… te hará bien… - besó su frente.

\- s-sí… - susurró antes de romper en llanto, pero ahogó sus gemidos en el pecho de la mayor.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que entiendo por lo que estás pasando… pero si no lo dices, no podemos ayudarte… estaré para ti para lo que necesites, y sé que Pile-chan también lo hará… así que… vuelve a mostrarnos esa hermosa sonrisa, esa que nos alegra el día, esa bella risa que nos recuerda lo que es disfrutar la vida y tomarse las cosas con humor… somos amigas, y cuando te vemos sufrir, nosotras sufrimos, por favor Kussun… confía en nosotras, ¿sí?

\- … sí… g-gra…cias… - continuó llorando.

\- No hay de qué… Kussun… - nuevamente, besó la frente de la menor, acurrucándola con la mayor gentileza posible. – te quiero, Kussun…

\- Y yo a ti, Emitsun…

…

…

…

\- _Lo que oí… ¿será verdad? ¿Kussun? ¿Por eso no pudiste contestar a mi pregunta? ¿Debido a que tienes sentimientos por Emitsun no puedes corresponder los míos? Esto es injusto Kussun… demasiado injusto…_ \- apretó con rabia sus puños.

\- ¿Yoshinon? ¿Qué te sucede? – miró la dirección en la que la mayor tenía su vista fijada, viendo a Emitsun y Kussun abrazándose "melosamente". – no seas idiota… tú yo sabemos que Kussun te-…

\- No…

\- ¿Yoshinon?

\- Me rindo… ya me da igual lo que haga o lo que le pase… me da igual… - comenzó a caminar fuera del salón.

\- ¿E-Eh? Espera, espera… ¡Yoshinon!

\- … - la mayor no contestó, simplemente alejándose del lugar.

\- Yoshinon… - Shikako suspiró con pesadez. – eres una idiota… Nanjou Yoshino… - miró con tristeza a Kussun. – lo lamento Kussun, pero las cosas están lejos de arreglarse… - susurró.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Rayos :'( soy mala, ¿cierto? u.u pero bueno... ya se verá qué va a pasar entre estas dos :'c gracias por sus reviews, comentarios y preferencias! :D nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	17. ¿Esperanza o ilusión?

Los meses pasaban y la situación entre Nanjou y Kussun seguía igual, no se miraban ni se hablaban más de lo debido, a veces un simple saludo o una mirada fugaz, todo con tal de evitar querer hablar entre ellas.

Las chicas aprendieron a ignorar la situación, Nanjou incluso se volvió más cercana a las demás, las ayudaba con vocalizaciones y ejercicios, incluso Pile se ofreció a colaborar, la tensión entre ellas era mucho menor que la última vez, pero, aunque podían trabajar juntas seguía presente.

Faltaban un par de semanas para el primer concierto, y una mezcla de nerviosismo, ansiedad y miedo estaba presente en cada una de ellas. Mimorin se hizo aún más cercana a Ucchi, si bien no habían avanzado más allá de besos o simples caricias, ninguna de las dos había querido formalizar las cosas, tenían miedo a ser descubiertas, aún más cuando estaban recorriendo el camino de unas Idols.

Estudio, 4 pm.

\- Nanjou-san, un poco más rápido por favor… cuidado con las vueltas…

\- ¡Sí! – respondió la mayor del grupo.

\- Atención con el gran final… un, dos, tres, ¡giro!... muy bien chicas, pueden descansar…

\- Muchas gracias… - dijeron las nueve.

\- Nan-chan, ¿te cortas el cabello?

\- Sí. – respondió secamente, todas sabían el por qué se llevaba así con Emitsun.

\- Ahh… ya veo… - entendiendo que su senpai aún estaba con esa tonta idea en la cabeza, decidió alejarse y no insistir más.

\- Nanjou-san, ¿por qué sigues comportándote así con Emitsun? – preguntó Mimorin.

\- … - la mayor no quiso contestar, solo soltó un pesado y resignado suspiro. – lo siento, creo que… aun no supero lo de Kussun… - dijo más para sí misma.

\- Yoshinon, ¿podríamos hablar? – preguntó Shikako.

\- Ahora no tengo ganas, otro día, ¿sí?

\- Está bien, pero ya me has evadido cinco veces… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Lo siento, la próxima vez sí aceptaré… - sonrió levemente y se alejó del grupo.

\- Esa Yoshinon… - suspiró.

\- Shika-chan, ¿qué sucede? – se acercó curiosamente Rippi.

\- Nada Rippi, nada… - suspiró una vez más.

\- Es por Nanjou-san, ¿cierto? – frunció levemente el ceño.

\- En parte sí, pero también es por la situación…

\- Vaya, no sabía que te importara tanto…

\- ¿Eh? Es obvio que me importa, somos amigas después de todo…

\- ¿Y yo qué soy para ti? – dijo sin pensarlo, sonrojándose apenas se dio cuenta. – o-olvida lo que dije… con permiso… - se alejó rápidamente.

\- ¿Rippi? – Shikako estaba obviamente confundida.

\- Parece que lo densa se pega… - susurró Soramaru.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Yo densa?

\- Sí, y bastante… creo que juntarte con Nanjou-san te hace mal… - rio.

\- Sí, sí… lo que digas despechada…

\- ¡Oye!

\- No empiecen por favor… ya tengo suficientes dolores de cabeza… - dijo Pile.

\- No es mi culpa… - Soramaru se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sí, sí… como sea… - suspiró la mayor. – pero hay que decirlo… Mimo-chan y Ucchi sí que se han vuelto cercanas, ¿eh?

\- Me alegra que puedas hablar de esas dos sin poner mala cara… - se burló Shikako.

\- Shika-chan, ¿alguna vez te han golpeado?

\- Ehm… no que yo recuerde…

\- Pues si no te callas, seré la primera en hacerlo…

\- Sí, sí, ya entendí… - respondió indiferente.

* * *

 **Nanjou PDV**

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si sigo así terminaré arruinando todo antes del concierto, debo concentrarme, debo enfocarme sin importar cómo me sienta, así es el mundo de las Idols, ¿no? Un oscuro y miserable mundo en el que debes entregar tu vida y tiempo, un mundo donde no puedes tener una relación abierta ni mucho menos cometer errores, tienes que satisfacer a la mayoría de tus fans o si no te amenazan o persiguen, e incluso te hacen la vida imposible cuando no cumples sus expectativas, es el tipo de vida que siempre he odiado, entonces, ¿por qué terminé así? ¿qué fue lo que me llevó a aceptarlo? ¿por qué no me di cuenta de esto hasta ahora? Sé la respuesta, sé la razón del por qué mi cabeza pensaba en otro tipo de cosas, eso tiene un nombre, y es Kussun, la chica que se robó mi corazón con su ternura, su sonrisa, su tierno y adorable rostro cuando hacía algún puchero, su voz tan cantarina y única, la forma en que camina, baila y se expresa, todo en ella me atraían, su inocencia y amor por las bromas, sus sonrojos, sus delicadas manos, sus… ejem… creo que me estoy desviando nuevamente. Sea como sea, me sigo preguntando si realmente valió la pena el rendirme, ¿habré malentendido y arruinado todo? ¿qué siente ella realmente por mí? ¿por qué huyó sin responderme sinceramente? Cualquier persona que haya visto esa escena hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo, y sé que algo me está ocultando, algo que lamentablemente nunca sabré a este paso.

Voy caminando lentamente hacia mi casa, le avisé al director del proyecto que me tomaría la tarde libre ya que no me sentía bien, y no era del todo mentira, la verdad tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza que no me deja tranquila.

\- A-Achooo… - fue tan fuerte el estornudo que llegué a asustar a un perro. – creo que… me voy a resfriar…

Mis palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de algo importante, ¡el concierto es en dos semanas maldición! ¡no puedo resfriarme! Sacudí mi cabeza y corrí hacia mi departamento, necesitaba recostarme un rato, beber algo caliente y abrigarme, el calor ya se estaba empezando a asomar, el invierno terminó y con ello las tardes y noches frías. Cuando al fin logré abrir la puerta, la cerré con algo de desgano, me lancé al sillón y me quedé recostada boca abajo unos minutos, tiempo en el que terminé tomando una larga siesta.

Sorprendentemente me desperté al día siguiente, me dolía el cuerpo, me sentía débil, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había dormido en el sillón toda la noche, seguramente ya estaba resfriada, me golpeé la frente al percatarme de mi torpeza, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Como tocaba ensayo temprano en la mañana, aproveché de ir a tomarme una rápida ducha, la cual me ayudó a despertar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía cómo mis síntomas empeoraban. - ¿lograré llegar al estudio? – me pregunté mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo, me relaja bastante escuchar el agua caer.

Salí del baño, me sequé el cabello, me vestí lo más casual que pude, elegí uno de las tenidas deportivas para usar en el ensayo, lo metí a un bolso y partí, no tenía hambre así que no quise desayunar, grave error.

Apenas pude lograrlo, llegué sudada y totalmente agotada al lugar, me rugía el estómago, pero por alguna razón no tenía hambre, no sentía nada de hambre. Entré a la sala de ensayo con dificultades para respirar, demonios recordé que soy asmática, ¿qué esperaba? Me gané algunas miradas de sorpresa y preocupación cuando me senté – o mejor dicho tiré – en el suelo, recargué mi espalda en la pared, y comencé a cerrar mis ojos, sentía los párpados bastante pesados, estaba sudando, de eso estaba segura porque sentía las gotas correr por mi rostro.

A un extremo del lugar logré ver a Mimorin y Ucchi tomadas de la mano, se sonreían como un par de idiotas – qué envidia… - susurré. A mi lado se había sentado Shikako, la veía mover su boca, pero lo único que escuchaba era un voz algo distorsionada y lejana. – " _¿me estoy… desmayando?"_ – fue lo que pensé, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

\- ¡Nan-chan/Nanjou-san! – fue lo último que escuché.

…

…

…

Comencé a sentir unas voces a lo lejos, entre ellas escuché la de Shikako, Pile y Soramaru, al parecer estaban discutiendo o hablando sobre algo en específico. No toleraba más el ruido así que fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco. Cuando lo hice, me encontraba completamente desorientada, ¿desde cuándo la sala de ensayo es blanca? Miré mi cuerpo y me sobresalté un poco, estaba en una camilla, solo en bata de hospital, ¿qué demonios pasó?

\- Yoshinon… - la voz de Shikako me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¿Q-Qué hago… aquí? – intenté sentarme, pero ellas me lo prohibieron.

\- Te desmayaste antes de empezar el ensayo, así que te trajimos de inmediato, estábamos preocupadas, tontita… - sonrió mi amiga.

\- Gracias, y perdón por causar problemas… - agaché la cabeza levemente.

\- Por cierto, alguien más estuvo muy preocupada por ti… - sonrió.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunté inocentemente.

\- Kussun… - respondió Pile.

\- ¿Eh? Eso… no es posible…

\- Yoshinon, aunque ambas se hagan las indiferentes, puedo asegurarte que a Kussun aún le importas, y mucho… casi entró en pánico cuando te vio perder la consciencia…

\- E-Estás mintiendo, no es posible que Kussun… K-Kussun…

\- Créelo Yoshinon, esa mujer está loquita por ti… - movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- P-Puede ser… p-pero aun así no te creeré…

\- Como quieras… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Escúchame, Kussun no haría…

\- ¡Nan-chan! – una voz familiar captó la atención de todas. – Nan-chan… - sin pensarlo dos veces, Kussun se abalanzó sobre la mayor, abrazándola mientras pequeñas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

\- K-K-K-Kussun… - la mayor se volvió completamente roja, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

\- Me alegra que estés bien… me tenías tan preocupada… - apretó el abrazo.

\- S-Si no te importa, me estás… apretando demasiado…

\- Oh! L-Lo siento… - cuando la soltó se percató de lo que hizo, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

\- Las dejaremos a solas, ¿sí? – dijo Shikako mientras se llevaba a las chicas fuera de la habitación.

\- Kussun… y-yo…

\- No hables Nan-chan, solo… no hables… - bajó la mirada.

\- E-Entiendo… - imitó la acción.

\- Ne, Nan-chan…

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- Q-Quiero responder la pregunta que me hiciste hace algunos meses…

\- … - abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿será posible que Kussun al fin quiera decirle lo que siente.

\- L-La verdad, yo… Nan-chan… yo…

\- … -

Pero parece que el destino las odia, ya que, en ese momento, el médico a cargo de Nanjou entró, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas.

-S-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero estorbar… - sonrió levemente y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

\- … - suspiró y frunció un poco el ceño. – otra vez no…

\- Señorita, necesito hablar unas cosas con usted…

\- Lo escucho, doctor… - dijo de mala gana. – _"ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad, mi querida Kussun…"_ – pensó, mientras ponía atención a las indicaciones del doctor.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado :D detendré las actualizaciones durante un tiempo porque debo cuidar mi mano :c espero entiendan, gracias por leer y espero ansiosa sus comentarios! :D**


	18. Un nuevo comienzo

\- ¡¿Una semana en cama?!

\- Sí, Nanjou-san… no es necesario que grite… - dijo el médico, intentando recuperarse de aquel gran estruendo en su oído.

\- L-Lo siento… - agachó la cabeza. – pero, no creo sea posible doctor, necesito hacer muchas cosas para así…

\- Nanjou-san, esto se lo digo por su bien, si usted no es capaz de cuidar un resfriado de este calibre, podría empeorar y transformarse en una neumonía, puedo asegurar que usted necesita su voz, ¿no?

\- S-Sí…

\- ¿Bien?

\- Entendido, procuraré no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios…

\- Además, le daré una receta e indicaciones que deberá seguir al pie de la letra, ¿está bien?

\- Sí…

\- Bueno, eso sería todo, podrá irse en un par de minutos más… - sonrió y se alejó.

\- Gracias…

Con un último suspiro, esperó a que la enfermera le entregara la receta, se levantó con cuidado de aquel cama y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta; al abrirla, se encontró con el rostro de la chica en la cual había estado pensando esos minutos, aquella chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y un rostro adorable, aquella chica amante de los perros, aquella chica que bailaba ballet cuando pequeña, aquella ahora mujer que causaba todos sus suspiros, ahí estaba Kussun, dedicándole una media sonrisa, algo que alivió un poco la ansiedad de la mayor, quien se le quedó embelesada viéndola durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el médico? – preguntó Kussun.

\- A-Ahhm… eehm… tengo una semana de reposo… - suspiró al recordar la indicación.

\- ¿Una semana? ¿qué harás con los ensayos? – preguntó Shikako.

\- No lo sé, no quiero retrasarlas y mucho menos causarles problemas, en verdad lo lamento chicas… - hizo una reverencia para las demás.

\- Nanjou-san, descuida, entendemos que la salud siempre es primero, así que no te preocupes, ensayaremos como si estuvieras ahí… - dijo Mimorin.

\- Gracias Mimo-chan, es de gran ayuda… - sonrió.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no sabes cocinar, ¿o sí, Yoshinon? – dijo Shikako en tono de burla.

\- L-La verdad es que… no… no mucho al menos… - se sonrojó.

\- B-Bueno, s-si no te molesta… yo… podría ir a cocinarte c-c-cuando quieras… - susurró Kussun, con una gran mezcla de nerviosismo y… anhelo.

\- ¿Eh? – Nanjou se sorprendió tanto, que no pudo evitar hacer caras raras mientras intentaba procesar lo dicho por su kouhai. - ¿E-Es enserio?

\- P-Por supuesto, solo si quieres obvia-

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – se cubrió la boca al notar que había gritado, demasiado emocionada para su gusto. – p-por supuesto que sí, sería de gran ayuda Kussun… - sonrió, según Shikako, como toda una idiota enamorada.

\- B-Bien, entonces… ¿cómo lo hacemos?

\- ¿Eh? – no sabía si se debía a la supuesta fiebre que tenía, pero ese "¿cómo lo hacemos?" sonó más erótico de lo normal en su cabeza, todo porque la menor lo dijo con una voz tímida y estando casi completamente sonrojada. – demonios Kussun… - suspiró, sentía que su sangre estaba por hervir, debía controlar esos impulsos a toda costa.

\- ¿Mm? ¿dije algo malo?

\- N-No, no es eso… es que… ahh… - suspiró, sin poder encontrar las palabras indicadas.

\- … - la menor se encontraba completamente confundida.

\- En pocas palabras, Yoshinon quiso decir que si sigues siendo tan linda no podrá seguir resistiéndose a-

\- ¡SHIKAKO!

\- ¿Sí~?

\- ¡CÁLLATE O TE MATO!

\- Entendido abuela – hizo una pose militar, provocando las risas de las demás.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – la sonrisa torcida de Nanjou hizo que las demás tragaran audiblemente saliva, mientras comenzaban a alejarse poco a poco.

\- ¡Shikako! Nan-chan está enferma, ¡deja ya de molestarla!

\- Sí, sí… lo haré… - retrocedió ante la protesta de Kussun. – buena suerte, gatita~ - le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Kussun y salió corriendo junto a las demás. - ¡nos vemos, abuela!

\- Shiiiikaaaaako… - sentía su temperatura subir, de repente se sintió mareada casi provocando que cayera al suelo, afortunadamente Kussun logró actuar rápido y detuvo la caída. – K-Kussun…

\- Tranquila, vamos a tu departamento, necesitas descansar… - sonrió.

\- Sí, gracias… y perdona las molestias…

\- Descuida, no tienes a nadie quien te cuide así que… es mejor que yo lo hago, ya sabes, vivo en el mismo lote de departamentos y…

\- Kussun…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Deja de hacer excusas y llévame a casa…

\- De inmediato… - sonrió.

* * *

En otro lugar del hospital, Mimorin y Ucchi caminaban junto a las demás, al parecer iban rumbo a una cafetería, y ya que tenían la tarde libre, decidieron pasarla juntas.

\- ¿Qué se les antoja comer?

\- Obviamente algo dulce, estoy que muero de hambre… - exclamó Soramaru.

\- Un delicioso pastel de fresa… - se le hacía baba a Pile.

\- Uno de chocolate… - murmuró Rippi.

\- Uno de vainilla… - susurró Pile. - ¿qué? – se encogió de hombros al notar las miradas de sus amigas.

\- ¿Vainilla? ¿enserio? Creí que eras más del tipo sado masoquista… - dijo Shikako, con una burlona sonrisa.

\- Shikako, no seas idiota, estoy segura que el término correcto es BDSM… - dijo Soramaru, quien luego de caer en cuenta de lo que dijo, entró ligeramente en pánico. – "mierda…" – pensó.

\- Oh~ y se podría saber… ¿cómo sabes eso? So-ra-ma-ru~

\- B-B-Bueno… yo… - miró de reojo a Pile, quien, por alguna extraña razón, estaba sonrojada e intentaba mirar hacia otro lado. – "¿será que en realidad sí le gusta ese género? Interesante…" – pensó mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Hey, Soramaru, si sigues mirando a Pile así pensará que la quieres violar… - susurró Shikako.

\- No sería mala idea intentarlo… - susurró, creyendo que lo que pasaba por su mente aún estaba almacenada en ella. - ¿eh?

\- Espera, ¡¿qué?! – reaccionaron las demás.

\- Oh~ no sabía que Soramaru tuviera esos intereses… - dijo seriamente Mimorin.

\- N-N-No es eso… ¡l-lo juro! – intentó protestar, pero por más que lo intentara, lo único que consiguió fue la descolocada reacción y confundida mirada de Pile. – P-Pile-chan, no es lo que crees… yo…

\- S-Soramaru…

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- ¡PERVERTIDA! – y en eso, salió corriendo del hospital a toda prisa.

\- Creo que lo de pasar la tarde juntas se canceló… - dijo Shikako, restándole importancia.

\- Encantada me aseguro de eso… - dijo Soramaru, emanando un aura maligna. – serás la primera en desaparecer, Shi-ka-ko…

\- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué siempre a mí?! – sin demora, salió corriendo del lugar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – preguntó Rippi luego de dar un suspiro.

\- Rippi, ¿te parece si vamos las dos a comer algo?

\- ¿Eh? Pero… ¿qué hay de Mimorin y U…cchi…?

\- Se fueron cuando Pile-chan lo hizo… - dijo, para luego soltar un suspiro. – ¿es que acaso no podemos ser normales?

\- Creo que me arrepentiré de decir esto algún día, pero… - inhaló y exhaló para intentar calmarse. – creo que ser "normales" sería bastante aburrido, prefiero las cosas así tal cual están…

\- Definitivamente te arrepentirás de decir eso…

\- Lo sé, solo no me lo recuerdes…

* * *

\- Mimo-chan, ¿qué haremos ahora? Lo de salir con las chicas se arruinó…

\- Bueno… - estaba tan embelesada viendo lo linda que se veía Ucchi, que olvidó por completo tal importante detalle. – "demonios… si tan solo pudiera…"

\- ¿Mimo-chan? – la interrumpió de sus pensamientos. - ¿qué miras? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

\- … - se sonrojó un poco ante la adorable expresión que hacía la chica junto a ella. – "¡Demonios! Esto es injusto… Ucchi… no me culpes si me dan ganas de…"

\- Mimo-chan~! ¿te parece si vamos a ver una película? Tengo muchas ganas de ver una que se estrenó hace unos días, ¿podemos?

\- P-Por supuesto… - se dejó jalar por la menor hasta el centro de la ciudad, al parecer había un pequeño cine por ahí cerca.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el centro, se demoraron cerca de 20 minutos en vehículo; una vez le pagaron al taxista, se bajaron lentamente del auto, caminando en dirección al cine más cercano. A pesar de que era bastante pequeño, se podía ver a simple vista entre la variedad de tiendas. Una vez más, Ucchi tomó la mano de Mimorin como si no fuera nada fuera de lo normal, y con suma delicadeza, pero a la vez entusiasmo, jaló de ella hasta que ambas pudieron caminar junto a la otra; la mayor, Mimorin, veía de reojo la cara de Ucchi de vez en cuando, la veía algo seria, y a la vez algo… ¿sonrojada? Al menos aquello le daba buena señal, le encantaba ver a Ucchi sonrojada o nerviosa, la parecía lo más tierno y hermoso del mundo, aquella linda sonrisa que la hacía soltar un suspiro por inercia, aquellos ojos que la atrapaban en cada mirada, dios esta chica sí que le revolvía el estómago con mariposas; sus manos sudadas y su voz algo quebrada ante el nerviosismo de estar a solas junto a ella la hacían sentir viva, era incluso en momentos como ese en que agradecía ser la seiyuu de Umi, y que ella fuese la de Kotori, agradecía el solo hecho de estar trabajando junto a ella, de poder verla durante la semana sin dar alguna excusa, de ser su amiga y… tal vez, algo más que una simple amiga para ella, simplemente no lograba expresar en palabras lo agradecida que estaba de la vida, de su destino, de "su" Ucchi.

\- Llegamos… - volvió a la realidad con aquellas palabras. – mmm… ¿qué película te gustaría ver, Mimo-chan?

\- La que tú querías ver… - sonrió galantemente, provocando un adorable sonrojo en la menor.

\- E-Entonces… e-esa… - apuntó hacia la cartelera, al parecer, era una película romántica.

\- ¿Una… película romántica?

\- S-Sí, ¿no te gusta?

\- N-No es eso… pero… - se armó de valor para verla a los ojos. - ¿estás segura?

\- Sí… - dijo, sintiendo cómo su rostro volvía a ganar color.

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos… yo compraré las entradas, ve a comprar algo para comer dentro del cine…

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos…

Sin embargo, Mimorin comenzó a sentirse insegura con aquella decisión; no podía haber tenido más razón; en cuanto divisó a Ucchi luego de haberse demorado alrededor de 10 minutos comprando la entrada, la vio rodeada de unos tipos, sin detenerse a pensar ni sacar mayores conclusiones, corrió hacia ellos, asustándolos debido a la rapidez con la que lo hizo.

\- Hola linda, ¿vienes con ella? – preguntó un joven alto, cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuro.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – contestó algo molesta.

\- Tranquila, no queremos hacerles nada, solo nos preguntábamos si querían venir a pasear un rato con nosotros…

\- Lo siento mucho, pero las Idols no pueden tener pareja… - dijo una voz conocida para ambas, cuando se voltearon, sonrieron. - ¿o me equivoco, chicas?

\- Shikako… - exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Shikako? – uno de los chicos parecía confundido. - ¿dónde he escuchado ese apodo?

\- Oh! Deben ser las del proyecto Love Live, ¡qué suerte tenemos!

\- De suerte nada, así que, si fueran tan amables, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas? Solo queremos pasar una tarde tranquila…

\- Está bien, está bien, las dejaremos a solas, cuídense y lamentamos las molestias…

\- ¡Hey tú! ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías sacarnos fotos?! – exclamó Mimorin, bastante molesta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿N-No puedo? – preguntó uno de los chicos, parecía bastante joven y… asustado.

\- C-Calma Mimo-chan, no creo haga nada malo con ella…

\- Pásame tu celular…

\- ¿Eh? Pero…

\- Pásamelo o te lo quito… - le entregó el artefacto. – listo… borrada… no nos saques fotos sin nuestro consentimiento, ¿entendiste?

\- Sí, lo siento mucho… - hizo una reverencia, a lo que Mimorin suavizó su expresión.

\- Lamento haber sido tan ruda, pero… si no somos así, piensan que somos delicadas y que no nos podemos defender, espero me comprendas…

\- S-Sí, en verdad lamento lo sucedido, fue un placer conocerla, Mimori Suzuko-san… - hizo nuevamente una reverencia, y salió del lugar.

\- Vaya… en verdad eres aterradora, Mimorin… - dijo Shikako.

\- … lo siento… - dijo, algo desganada. – he arruinado la salida, ¿no?

\- Mimo-chan…

\- Bueno, las dejaré solas… cuídense, nos vemos mañana…

\- Nos vemos… y gracias… - dijo Mimorin.

\- No hay de qué, relájate, ¿sí?

\- Sí… - sonrió forzadamente. – Ucchi… yo…

\- Mimorin… no digas nada por favor…

\- Pero… arruiné esto… el ambiente está tod-

\- Mimorin, por favor… solo calla, ¿sí?

\- Está bien… - suspiró.

\- Ahora ven, vamos a ver aquella película… - sonrió, mientras jalaba nuevamente la mano de la mayor. – por cierto, se me olvidó decirte algo, acompáñame al baño, aún tenemos tiempo…

\- ¿Eh? E-Esta bien…

Se encaminaron rápidamente al baño, después de todo la función comenzaba en alrededor de 20 minutos, por lo que tenían poco tiempo de sobra. Entraron juntas al baño y Ucchi, con algo de fuerza y prisa, jaló a Mimorin dentro de un baño individual junto a ella; el espacio era bastante reducido, pero lo suficientemente "cómodo" para dos personas, bastante extraño a decir verdad.

\- Ucchi, ¿qué querías decirme? ¿y por qué aquí?

\- Shh… calla, Mimo-chan… solo… no hagas nada, ¿sí? Por favor…

\- … - la mayor abrió sus ojos como platos, Ucchi la miraba con otros ojos, unos llenos de… ¿deseo? ¿anhelo? No podía descifrarlo pro completo aún, pero de algo estaba segura, esta chica la quería, la quería tanto como ella, algo que produjo un agradable calor en su pecho. – Ucchi… yo… yo te…

\- Shhh… calla… - lentamente, se acercó a la mayor, acarició sus brazos, pasando sus manos desde sus codos en dirección a sus hombros, desde donde subió con delicadeza hacia su cuello, para luego trazar leves y suaves caricias hacia su rostro; tomó el rostro de Mimorin entre sus delicadas manos, y lo acercó al de ella; sus labios estaban a milímetros de poder tocarse, sentían la respiración de la otra, pero había algo que les impedía seguir con aquello, y ambas sabían el qué; si se atrevían a besarse, entonces estarían jugando con fuego, sabían que se deseaban, que se querían, eso se podía saber sin palabras, pues la mirada de la otra lo decían todo, es en este tipo de casos en el que le encuentran la razón al dicho "una mirada vale más que mil palabras".

\- Mimo-chan… te quiero… te quiero mucho…

\- Yo también Ucchi, no sabes cuánto… - la agarró de la cintura con fuerza, atrayéndola a ella. – te quiero tanto que no puedo soportarlo…

\- Mimo-chan… - no lo aguantó más, terminó por acortar la distancia y juntaron sus labios.

Al principio aquel beso era suave y gentil, pero luego, en conjunto con las peligrosas y desesperadas caricias, se fue intensificando.

\- Mim…ah… chan… - dijo Ucchi entre jadeos.

\- U…chi…ahhh…

\- Mimo-chan… - la menor terminó el beso, sabía que si continuaban terminarían por avanzar más de lo debido, no querían hacerlo tan pronto, aunque lo deseaban con todo su cuerpo. – s-será mejor que vayamos a la sala… la película debe estar por empezar…

\- T-Tienes razón… - exclamó una sonrojada Mimorin. – lavémonos el rostro primero, estoy segura que ambas estamos completamente… sonrojadas…

\- S-Sí…

Una vez listas y más "arregladas", salen de los baños y se dirigen rápidamente al lugar de acceso a las salas del cine. El encargado les indica el número de sala y se acercan a ella, listas para entrar, pero había otro factor que les preocupaba, o al menos a Ucchi; aquella película no solo era romántica, sino era más bien… erótica… por lo que sabía que causaría más que "lágrimas" en ella, posiblemente le provocaría otra clase de emociones, unas que no sabe si será capaz de controlar o no.

\- Mimo-chan…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Perdóname…

\- ¿Eh?

* * *

\- Nan-chan…

\- N-No quiero…

\- ¡Nan-chan! Debes comerte toda la comida, ¡estás enferma!

\- ¡¿Y?! ¡No quiero comer!

\- ¡Te estás comportando como una niña!

\- ¡Y tú como mi madre!

\- … -

\- … -

\- Solo quiero que te comas esas verduras… - suspiró la menor.

\- E-Entonces, tú comete esas zanahorias… - la menor puso tal cara de disgusto, que Nanjou no pudo evitar reírse. - ¿Y-Y así… ppff… m-me obligas a comer las mías?

\- Sí, sí, está bien… tú ganas… - infló sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero.

\- Mou… Kussun…

\- ¿Mmm? – seguía con su "indiferencia".

\- No te enojes~

\- Déjame, Nan-chan tonta… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Vamos~ ven aquí~ - se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – "Espera… ¿desde cuándo somos tan cercanas?" – pensó. - ¡L-Lo siento! N-No debí…- la soltó de inmediato al percatarse.

\- D-Descuida, me sorprendió, pero… n-no me disgustó ni nada… - se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

\- Kussun…

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- No hagas eso…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué cosa?

\- El hacer esa expresión… - dijo con voz plana.

\- ¿P-Por qué?

\- ¿Enserio quieres saber? – dijo con una voz un poco más ronca, mientras se acercaba a Kussun.

\- N-No… lo sé… - se volvió a sonrojar.

\- Pues… lo siento, puede que sea la fiebre, o el que estemos solas, pero… - de repente, se abalanzó contra Kussun. – no puedo soportarlo más… Kussun…

\- N-Nan-chan… e-espera…

\- Por favor, solo esta vez…

\- Pero… yo… - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Contesta Kussun, por favor… ¿te gusto? Porque tú a mí sí, y demasiado… - pegó sus frentes, obligando a la menor a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Sí…

\- Eso es todo lo que necesito… - acortó la distancia de sus labios, poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se tocaron levemente. – no quiero contagiarte, así que esto será rápido…

\- Nan… chan…

\- Te quiero… Kussun…

\- Nan… chan… - y finalmente, aquel beso que ambas habían ansiado tanto, se concretó en suaves toques de sus labios, caricias en el rostro de la otra, despacio, sin prisa, con delicadeza, eran las palabras perfectas para describir aquel beso. – Te quiero…

\- Ku…ssun… - sin quererlo, la mayor comenzó a soltar lágrimas. – l-lo siento… yo… no sé por… qué…

\- Nan-chan… - con una media sonrisa, Kussun abraza a su senpai. – descuida… te entiendo… me siento igual… lamento no haber sido honesta contigo… te quiero Nan-chan… te quiero…

\- Kussun… yo… yo… Ahhhh…. – y soltó a llorar con fuerza, y al poco tiempo, Kussun se le unió.

Tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos juntos, tantas inseguridades, miedo e incertidumbre, al fin habían desaparecido ante la otra, el ver esas lágrimas de amargura y felicidad, el poder tocar el rostro de la otra, sentirla entre sus brazos, era algo totalmente indescriptible y satisfactorio; el escuchar las palabras tan anheladas de la boca de la otra, fue lo que culminó aquella danza de dolor y sufrimiento, para empezar la segunda pieza, la del amor y nuevo comienzo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ayyy~ TwT me emocioné escribiendo esto :') espero les haya gustado! Por favor comenten 3**


	19. Disfrutando de tu compañía

**POV general**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde aquel "incidente" en el hospital; Soramaru ha intentado de todo para poder acercarse a Pile sin que esta se alejara o le mostrara actitudes que nunca había visto.

\- Pile-chan, por favor perdóname…

\- Aléjate de mí, pervertida… - infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No te queda lo infantil, de eso puedo estar segura… - irrumpió Shikako.

\- Tú cállate, has originado demasiados problemas este último tiempo… - dijo Soramaru, emanando una peligrosa aura.

\- Bien, bien, las dejaré solas, parecen una pareja de recién casadas… - se encogió de hombros y salió de aquel lugar.

\- Esa Shikako… - susurró la peli negra con molestia. – Pile-chan, por favor… debes escucharme…

\- Soramaru, por favor, mientras más me insistes menos quiero oírlo… - suspiró al notar la triste mirada de su compañera. – está bien, dime… - desvió la mirada.

\- Gracias… - sonrió. – primero, ¿me acompañarías a tomar un poco de café? Está haciendo algo de frío…

\- Está bien, vamos, pero rápido porque el ensayo está por empezar… - dijo, revisando la hora en su celular.

\- Lo sé, gracias Pile…

\- … - solo se limitó a sonreír.

Dentro del estudio habían instalado hace poco una máquina de café, la cual ha sido bastante útil en los últimos días en que el clima ha variado desde temperaturas templadas a otras un poco frías.

Pile y Soramaru caminan junto a la otra en dirección a una de las máquinas de café; la menor, Soramaru, no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación nuevamente, había conseguido que Pile aceptara hablar sobre lo ocurrido aquel día, y allí estaba ella, sin poder decir una sola palabra.

\- Soramaru, ¿me dirás lo que querías conversar, o no?

\- Sí, lo siento, es que no sé cómo empezar… - desvió levemente la mirada.

\- Solo dilo, no creo que las cosas puedan empeorar más, ¿o sí?

\- En eso tienes razón… - rio un poco nerviosa.

\- Bien, te escucho… - dio un sorbo a su café.

\- Lamento haber dicho aquel día, lo de… e-el que no era mala idea el querer… v-vio… vio…

\- ¿Violarme? – terminó la frase.

\- S-Sí… en verdad lo lamento, no quise decirlo, así que, por favor, perdóname… - hizo una reverencia.

\- Soramaru… - suspiró. – tranquila, es solo que… me sentí extraña cuando lo dijiste… - desvió la mirada mientras bebía su café. – sentía una vergüenza enorme, no sabía cómo actuar, por eso me fui de esa manera…

\- P-Pile-chan… - se acercó y tocó su hombro. - ¿estamos bien?

\- Sí… - sonrió. – nada de qué preocuparse…

\- Gracias – la abraza.

\- S-Soramaru, no estoy acostumbrada a los abrazos…

\- Oh, lo lamento…

\- D-Descuida… - terminó de tomarse rápidamente el café. – volvamos al ensayo, deben estar empezando…

\- ¡Cierto! Nos vemos allá… - sonrió, alejándose de Pile.

\- Soramaru… - suspiró. – soy una idiota… - sonrió.

\- ¿Estar con ella te pone nerviosa?

\- ¡Kussun! – corrió a abrazar a su amiga. – Kussun~

\- ¿No que te desagradaban los abrazos? – se burló.

\- … - la soltó y miró hacia otro lado, un poco sonrojada.

\- Pile-chan, ¿qué intentas hacer?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes que le gustas, ¿por qué no eres directa con ella? – la miró seriamente.

\- No es tan fácil como crees… - suspiró. – no quiero recurrir a emociones pasajeras, ella me agrada, pero aún… yo aún…

\- ¿Aun no puedes olvidarte de Mimorin?

\- Exacto…

\- Pile-chan… - la toma fuertemente de los hombros. – deja de esperar por algo que nunca vendrá, Mimorin es… bueno, no estoy muy segura qué es de Ucchi, pero ellas dos están juntas y se quieren, por favor, busca tu propia felicidad y deja de depender de alguien más para encontrarla, ¿puedes prometerme que al menos lo intentarás?

\- Kussun… - suspiró, resignada. – lo intentaré… pero… no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos…

\- Entonces sé clara con ella, Soramaru es una buena persona, no hagas algo de lo que terminarás arrepintiéndote…

\- Sí, gracias Kussun… - sonrió.

\- Por algo soy tu amiga, ¿no? – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Lo eres… - volvió a abrazarla.

\- Hey, par de tórtolas, el ensayo ya empezó…

\- ¡Ya vamos! – dijo Pile a Shikako. - ¿de verdad parecemos novias?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Si yo no estuviera flechada por Nan-chan, quizás iría por ti…

\- Idiota… - rio, siguiendo a Kussun.

…

…

…

\- Un, dos, tres, cuatro… - contaba la coreógrafa. – más rápido chicas, más rápido…

\- ¡Sí! – contestamos las demás al unísono.

\- Último giro… ¡ya! – hicimos el último paso. – muy bien, sigan así, lo están haciendo mucho mejor…

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – hicimos una reverencia.

\- Por cierto, ¿han sabido algo de Nanjou-san?

\- Aún está en cama, pero su resfriado ya está pasando… - contestó Kussun.

\- Sí que la has cuidado, ¿eh? – irrumpió Shikako.

\- ¿Quieres tener problemas? – Kussun la miró amenazadoramente.

\- No, olvida lo que dije… - sonrió.

\- Bien~

\- Kussun puede ser bastante aterradora cuando se enoja… - susurró Rippi.

\- ¡Oh! Angelito, ¿tienes planes para esta tarde?

\- ¿Angelito? – ladeó su cabeza la menor del grupo.

\- Sí, te puse así porque eres la más pura de este grupo de cal-

\- ¡Shikako! – gritaron las demás.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuidado con lo que dices… - amenazó Pile.

\- Sí, sí… - se encogió de hombros. - ¿y bien? – dirigió su vista a Rippi.

\- P-Pues, no… - desvió la mirada.

\- Perfecto, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a cenar? Yo invito… - sonríe.

\- ¿Las dos solas? – preguntó – aunque odiaba admitirlo – un poco esperanzada.

\- Por supuesto~ sería un desperdicio invitar a alguien más, ¿no crees?

\- S-Sí…

\- Entonces está decidido, nos veremos en el centro hoy a las 6 pm, ¿te parece?

\- Me parece bien… - sonrió.

\- Excelente~

Por otro lado del lugar, Kussun se apartó unos minutos de aquel ruidoso grupo; sacó su celular de su bolso, y marcó un número en específico. Esperó unos segundos para escuchar una voz al otro lado de la línea. En cuanto escuchó un simple "¿aló?" sonrió, obviamente sabía de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Nan-chan?

\- ¿Kussun? ¿qué sucede? ¿ya acabó el ensayo?

\- Sí, así que pensaba en ir a visitarte, ¿tienes antojo de comer algo en específico?

\- Mmm… quiero comer algo de takoyaki, ¿qué piensas tú?

\- Es una buena idea… - sonríe, a pesar de que nadie puede verla. – llegaré en unos treinta minutos más, se paciente~

\- Por ti, siempre…

\- M-Mou… Nan-chan… - agradecía el hecho de que Nanjou no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

\- Apuesto cualquier cosa a que ahora estás roja como un tomate… - rio.

\- C-Claro que no… - infló sus mejillas.

\- ¿Segura? Porque te he observado lo suficiente como para saber qué expresión usas…

\- Hey, ¿no te hace ver eso como una pervertida psicópata? – contuvo su risa.

\- Me declaro culpable… - rio.

\- Loca… - imitó la risa.

\- Por ti… - lanzó un beso. – eso fue vergonzoso…

\- No te pedí que lo hicieras… - cubrió su rostro, podía sentir su sonrojo hasta sus orejas. – te quiero, Nan-chan…

\- Y yo a ti, Kussun… vuelve pronto, quiero que veamos una película…

\- Lo que sea por mi paciente… - sonrió.

\- Agradezco a todos los dioses por tener una enfermera tan linda como tú…

\- Nan-chan, eres muy buena con las palabras, ¿lo sabías?

\- Lo sé, pero nunca las había usado, al menos no para coquetear…

\- Eso explica muchas cosas…

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- El que seas buena componiendo… - una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. – me iré a cambiar de ropa ahora, sé paciente, ¿sí?

\- ¿Dijiste eso a propósito?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo de ir a cambiarte de ropa… - su voz sonó algo avergonzada. – eres injusta Kussun…

\- ¿Qué hice?

\- A-Ahora te… te…

\- ¿Me?

\- T-Te… o-olvídalo, apresúrate… adiós…

\- ¿Eh? Espera, Nan-chan… me colgó… - suspiró. – tonta… - rio.

\- El amor te tiene mal, ¿eh?

\- Pile-chan… - sonrió. – quizás… ¿un poco? – sacó su lengua.

\- Ve rápido, tu dueña te está esperando… - rio.

\- N-Nan-chan no es mi dueña…

\- Sí, sí… lo que digas…

\- ¡Que no lo es!

\- Lo que digas, princesa…

\- ¡Tonta!

\- Tú más… - acarició la cabeza de su amiga. – vete pronto, no la hagas esperar tanto, si sabes a qué me refiero… - le guiña el ojo.

\- … - se sonrojó salvajemente al imaginar a lo que se refería su amiga. - ¡P-Pile-chan tonta!

\- Jajaja…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Un cap muy mamón xD asosjojs espero les haya gustado!**


	20. Un nuevo obstáculo

**Nanjou POV**

\- No puedo creer lo que me estaba imaginando…- suspiré de alivio cuando logré cortar la llamada de Kussun. – me siento… una pervertida por imaginarme a Kussun desn… desnu… d-desnuda… - sentí cómo mi rostro se tornaba rojo.

Durante los últimos días, y debido a mi resfriado, Kussun ha venido a visitarme bastante seguido, lo hace al menos día por medio durante la semana, y con mayor frecuencia después de los ensayos. Debo admitir que tenerla junto a mí y que me cuide me encanta~ ver cómo me observa cada vez que me ayudaba a lavar mi cuerpo… debo admitir que mi mente viajaba lejos de aquella habitación cuando eso pasaba… gracias al cielo que sé controlarme… sino… ya hubiéramos cruzado esa línea.

Otra cosa de lo que estaba agradecida era el hecho de que Kussun viviera en el mismo lote de departamentos que yo… por lo que, en caso de cualquier cosa, nos tenemos cerca. Mi mente recordaba todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos días… aquel mágico beso, esas leves caricias, abrazos y siestas juntas, su sonrisa cada vez que me acercaba a abrazarla… ¿cuándo fue que me convertí en alguien cariñosa? ¿cuándo comencé a disfrutar y a depender de su compañía? Ese pequeño hecho me asusta, me aterra… no lo veo como algo malo, todo lo contrario… pero me llama la atención el cómo me ha hecho cambiar esta chica… antes siempre me la pasaba gruñendo, sola, era una completa asocial… pero cuando la conocí a ella, sonreía con más frecuencia, mi pecho tenía una calidez especial cuando me sonreía, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la tenía cerca… ¿en qué se diferencia con lo que me pasa ahora? El que esté consciente de ello… esa es la diferencia, sé por qué me sonrojo cuando la tengo cerca o cuando la veo en su pijama durmiendo a mi lado… sé por qué a veces deseo tocarla o besarla en lugares _prohibidos…_ ¿prohibidos? ¿según quién?

Segundos antes de que mi mente divagara en los lugares que me gustaría explorar a Kussun, el timbre del departamento sonó. Me levanté lentamente del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta. Una vez abierta, logré ver a una sonriente y sudada Kussun frente a mí… ¿me la pasé fantaseando tanto tiempo? Fue lo primero que pensé.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Nan-chan?

\- N-N-Nada… p-pasa…

\- ¿Mmm?

Su mirada de confusión se posó en mi sonrojado rostro… pero una linda sonrisa de su parte calmó todos mis nervios.

\- ¿Te tomaste la medicina?

\- Ahhh… sí, lo hice hoy en la mañana…

\- Recuerda que debes tomártela cada ocho horas… ¿a qué hora lo hiciste?

\- A las 11 am…

\- Entonces deberías volver a tomarla ahora… son más de las siete, Nan-chan… - apuntó a mi reloj de pared.

\- Ups… - sonreí nerviosamente… cuando se trataba de medicamentos, Kussun podía ser igual, o incluso más estricta que mi propia madre.

\- Ve a buscarla, prepararé la cena por mientras… - besó mi frente.

\- S-Sí… - corrí a hacer lo mandado. – parezco una niña… - suspiré.

\- Una muy sexy~ - se asomó a mi habitación, y me guiñó el ojo

\- He~ - sonreí, mirándola atentamente mientras mordía mi labio. – la sexy aquí eres tú… cuando sudas te ves tan… - con tal de reprimir el sonido que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca, me mordí levemente la lengua.

\- Tonta… - me sacó la lengua, completamente sonrojada. – a-ahora que lo pienso, tomaré prestada tu ducha…

\- A-Adelante…

\- Gracias…

Pegué mi cuerpo a la pared, necesitaba calmarme, estaba demasiado alterada por mi propia imaginación… Kussun está en mi ducha… Kussun está en mi ducha… Kussun está en mi-… ¡Basta! Golpeé mi rostro con ambas manos, creo que la siguiente en ducharse seré yo, pero con agua fría. Suspiré, y me dirigí a mi cama, me recosté durante unos segundos intentando vaciar mi mente, pero el sonido de la ducha y los tarareos de Kussun no me ayudaban en nada. Por otra parte, decidí enfocarme en su canto… y sonreí al identificar la letra de una de las canciones que hemos estado ensayando.

\- Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru…

\- Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai~ - continué la siguiente línea.

\- ¿N-Nan-chan? ¿Me estabas escuchando?

\- Sí… no pude evitar cantar contigo…

\- Y-Ya veo…

\- ¿Te molesta? – no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste ante ello.

\- N-No es eso… es solo que… - la ducha se detuvo. – me da… v-vergüenza…

\- No tienes por qué sentirte así… - sonreí. – me encanta escuchar tu voz…

\- S-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor… no soy una buena cantante…

\- Kussun… - estaba a punto de entrar al baño, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. – c-cuando salgas conversamos…

\- Sí…

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella salió envuelta en una toalla… ¡mi toalla! Creo que casi me sangró la nariz al verla con el cabello revuelto y mojado… demonios, se veía tan sexy…

\- ¿Nan-chan? ¿todo bien?

\- S-S-Sí… - desvié la mirada.

\- ¡Ah! – su grito me provocó mirarla. – l-lo lamento… e-esta es tu… t-toalla…

\- N-No te preocupes por eso… - rasqué mi nuca con nerviosismo. – n-no tengo problema en pr-prestártela…

\- P-Pero, quedará con mi olor…

\- M-Mejor aún… - ¿enserio dije eso en voz alta? – e-espera Kussun... n-no quise decir e-eso… - entré en pánico.

\- ¿Te gusta mi olor? – lo dijo con un notorio sonrojo.

\- S-Sí… - bajé la mirada.

\- Mmm… - la sentí acercarse a mí. - ¿enserio? – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

\- K-Kussun… l-la toalla…

\- Si mantienes tu mirada en mi rostro no debería haber problema… - su mirada era intensa y pasional… rayos… quiero besarla.

\- Kussun… yo… - di un paso hacia ella, abrazándola… pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que no hacía tacto con tela o algodón, sino con su piel expuesta. – s-s-se cayó…

\- Como dije… si me sigues mirando a los ojos, no tendría que haber problema…

\- P-Pero yo…

\- ¿O quieres ver?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Quieres… verme?

\- B-Bueno… yo… - intenté mantener mi rostro pegado al de ella, en verdad que lo intenté. – n-no me hagas esto Kussun… e-estoy sudando solo por resistirme a ver tu cuerpo…

\- Qué sincera… - sonrió. – por eso me gustas tanto… - besó mis labios. – te quiero mucho, Nan-chan…

\- M-Mi r-resfrío… s-si me vuelves a b-besar podrías contagiarte… - aun habiendo dicho eso, la abracé con más fuerza.

\- Valdría la pena intentarlo… - me apegó a la pared. – si con eso puedo calmar mi ansiedad…

\- Kussun… - mandé todo al demonio… la quería… la quería ahí y ahora.

 **~Cubran sus ojos~**

 **Kussun**

Sus ansiosas manos recorrieron mi desnuda espalda, hambre, ansiedad, deseo… eran las palabras precisas para describir este momento. Quizás pudimos esperar más, quizás no, quizás es solo algo momentáneo lo que está ocurriendo, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que deseo tanto a esta mujer como ella me desea a mí. Me he resistido varias veces, viéndola cómo dormía plácidamente, sus gruesos labios, su rostro tan hermoso cuando estaba media dormida… cielos… la quiero tanto…

\- A-Ah! – un gemido salido de mis labios fue lo que dio inicio a todo. Sus manos habían bajado hasta mi trasero, masajeándolo gentil y agónicamente.

\- Kussun… - sus labios besaban hambrientamente mi cuello, hombros y garganta, a veces lamiendo más fuerte de lo pensado, solo espero que no me deje marcas.

Su pierna, comenzó a hacer fricción en mi entrepierna, sus dedos recorrían mi frente lentamente… demasiado lento para mi gusto. Sus ojos… cielos esos ojos… oscurecidos y brillantes el momento en que vieron por primera vez mis desnudos senos; al principio intenté cubrirlos, sin embargo, con esa sola mirada me indicó que era inútil hacerlo. Me sentía tan amada, tan deseada… no podía describir todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Sus besos torpes pero llenos de amor, sus manos curiosas y ansiosas, en verdad esta chica es especial para mí.

Todo iba bien… pero… el sonido de mi celular fue lo que marcó el fin de aquel acto.

 **~Es seguro mirar~**

\- Lo siento… - le dije, pero me rompió el corazón ver un puchero y una triste mirada en su rostro.

\- N-No, descuida… n-no debí haberlo hecho… contesta… - se encerró en su habitación.

\- Ahh… - suspiré. - ¿quién será? – mi confusión aumentó cuando divisé el nombre de mi madre en el celular. - ¿mamá?

 _\- Hasta que te dignaste a contestar… ¿dónde rayos estás, Kusuda Aina?_

\- E-Estoy en la casa de Nan-chan, ¿recuerdas? La compañera de trabajo que está enferma…

 _\- ¿Compañera de trabajo? ¿estás segura que es solo eso?_

\- ¿Eh? ¿A-A qué te refieres?

 _\- A que pasas prácticamente todo el tiempo con ella… Aina… ¿no será que estás saliendo con ella?_

\- ¿S-Saliendo? ¿Y-Yo?

 _\- Sí… porque déjame decirte, que si fuera así, haré lo imposible con sacarte de aquel proyecto… sabía que debí haberte obligado a estudiar en la universidad…_

\- P-Pero… madre…

 _\- No Aina, te quiero aquí mismo en no más de cinco minutos, así que ve despidiéndote… - colgó._

\- No… - mis manos temblaban. – no quiero…

\- Kussun… - una herida voz sonó a mis espaldas. – tú…

\- E-Escucha Nan-chan… yo…

\- Descuida, no quiero causarte más problemas, así que… vete… - desvió la mirada.

\- Nan-chan, no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas…

\- ¿Qué tendría que malinterpretar? Tú lo dijiste, no estamos saliendo… todo lo que hicimos fue besarnos y expresar nuestros sentimientos, incluso casi tuvimos sexo… pero nunca hablamos de ser novias o algo más que amigas… - suspiró. – es mejor que dejemos de hacer este tipo de cosas…

\- Nan-chan… ¿qué quieres decir?

\- Que ya no haremos más esto… te agradezco todo el tiempo que me has cuidado, pero no quiero terminar arruinando el proyecto… ni tu vida… solamente porque tengo sentimientos por ti…

\- … - la miré estupefacta, ¿en verdad estaba terminando lo que apenas habíamos iniciado?

\- Kussun, por favor vete…

\- Nan-chan… - las lágrimas salieron por sí solas. - ¿te das cuenta de cuánto te quiero? ¿De cuánto estoy dispuesta a hacer para estar contigo?

\- Pero el haber negado lo que teníamos me demuestra lo contrario…

\- … - no pude decir nada ante eso, ella tenía razón. – lo siento… - me acerqué a ella, y la besé con fuerza, a lo que ella no se resistió, sino que me abrazó. – lo siento… en verdad… yo…

\- No digas más… solo vete… - tomó mis manos y me entregó mi ropa. – vístete rápido…

\- Sí…

\- Cuando termines… cierra la puerta…

\- Sí…

\- Kussun…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te quiero… - fue lo último que me dijo, antes de que lágrimas se asomaran en su rostro, y desapareciera de mi vista una vez se encerró en su habitación.

\- Nan… chan…

 _Después de esto… quizás cuánto más llegue a odiar a mi madre…_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **La demora fue bastante D: espero no vuelva a ocurrir TwT espero ansiosa sus comentarios... y... lamento haberle hecho eso a Nan-chan y Kussun ;w; no me maten! xD**


	21. Mi esperanza está en ti

**Aina POV**

\- Al fin llegas… ¿qué tanto hacías que te tardaste tanto?

\- Hola, madre… - suspiré, su forma de recibirme no era la más indicada en estos momentos.

\- Te hice una pregunta, ¿podrías responderla? – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Simplemente me estaba despidiendo, ahora gracias a que me fui así sin más, mi relación con ella se fue al demonio… - susurré lo último.

\- ¿Relación? – el tono de voz de mi madre me dio escalofríos.

\- Relación de amistad madre, ella y yo no somos más que eso… - suspiré, aunque fuese verdad, me dolía ser yo la causante de que esa amistad no avanzara más.

\- Por ahora te voy a creer, pero ya sabes lo que pienso de las lesbianas, me dan asco…

\- Soy lo suficientemente grande como para ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿no? Yo no escojo de quién me enamoro… - apreté mis puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que sientes algo por esa chica? – se acercó a mí peligrosamente – atrévete a admitirlo, Kusuda Aina…

Mi paciencia se estaba acabando, ¿seré lo suficientemente valiente o… tonta, como para decírselo aquí, y ahora? Su constante mirada llena de desprecio y posible odio frente al tema me sacó de quicio; di un paso hacia adelante, sorprendiéndola un poco, tomé un profundo respiro, me calmé, y le dije la verdad.

\- Sí, yo la quiero… no como una amiga, sino como algo más… ella me gusta… - una cachetada fue lo que recibí como respuesta.

\- Vete de mi casa, de inmediato… - ni se inmutó en seguir escuchándome, no la vi vacilar en ningún momento antes o después del golpe. Mi mejilla ardía, sentía que explotaría en llanto en cualquier minuto.

\- Como quieras… - me dirigí a mi habitación, aunque no lo crean, siempre tenía una maleta lista en caso de que algo como esto pasara… pero… me pregunto qué tanto afectará mi vida desde ahora.

\- Déjame dejarte algo claro, Aina… - suspiré. – tú… ya no eres mi hija…

\- … - abrí mis ojos como platos ante su declaración, me esperaba rechazo, pero no uno como este… ¿en verdad le importa tanto de quién me enamore?

\- No haré nada respecto a tu carrera o a otras decisiones que tomes, eres libre a partir de ahora de hacer lo que quieras, pero ni te atrevas a venir a buscarme cuando te des cuenta de que lo que estás por hacer va a ser una de las peores decisiones que pudiste haber tomado… el amor solo existe entre un hombre y una mujer… no hay otra forma…

\- Sí, claro… por eso papá… - cuando estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que estoy segura me hubiera arrepentido, su mirada llena de odio, dolor y… culpa… me detuvo, la observé durante unos segundos… estaba intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos cinco minutos… tiempo en que perdí a mi madre, mi familia, y mi casa… todo por la chica que quiero… ¿valdrá la pena tanto sacrificio? Dudé, y me golpeé internamente por hacerlo… pero aunque no conozco mucho a Nan-chan aún, sé que sus sentimientos por mí son sinceros… solo debemos ser sabias en nuestros caminos… o eso espero. – perdóname… madre…

\- … - alcancé a sentir su sollozo en el momento que cerré la puerta.

Intentando contener mis lágrimas, salí de aquel departamento con mi maleta, y un corazón roto. No sabía dónde ir, Nan-chan parecía bastante herida, por lo que ir donde ella en estos momentos no parece lo más sabio… aunque… quizás si soy sincera con ella, pueda remediar nuestra relación.

Ya no me importaba nada, ya no le tenía miedo al rechazo, lo único que me quedaba era mi senpai… y el trabajo que tanto estoy empezando a amar. Me dirijo hacia la puerta de su departamento, y golpeo la puerta un par de veces… hasta que su confuso y algo entristecido rostro hace contacto con el mío.

\- ¿Kussun? – mira directamente a mi maleta. - ¿qué sucedió?

\- ¿Puedo… pasar? – sonreí.

\- Sí, pasa… - su mirada no se despegó de mi rostro, por lo que intenté disimular lo que más pude.

\- Gracias… - dije una vez me senté en su sofá. – debes estarte preguntando qué hago aquí luego de que te dejé botada, ¿no?

\- En parte sí… pero, ¿qué haces con una maleta? ¿te cambiarás de departamento o algo parecido? – su tono de voz era normal, como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.

\- Me echaron de casa… - susurré, al menos lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que oíste… - suspiré. – mi madre… me echó de casa… - acaricié mi mejilla inconscientemente, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de la situación…

\- ¿Te golpeó? – está enojada. - ¿por qué lo hizo? – su voz sonaba algo… furiosa. - ¿qué motivos tendría para dejarte la mejilla así de roja?

\- Le confesé… que me gusta una chica… - desvié la mirada, sus ojos estaban clavados a mí, y eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

\- ¿Ah? – se alejó de mí. - ¿por qué hiciste eso Kussun? ¿por qué te causaste problemas? ¿por qué?

\- Porque estaba harta de esconder mi verdadero yo… - mis lágrimas empezaron a caer. – desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, he estado viviendo asustada, temía el rechazo de mi madre, temía que ella me llegara a odiar por tener sentimientos románticos hacia una chica… pero… ¿de qué me servía ocultarlo? Ella lo descubriría tarde o temprano… y prefiero que lo sepa a través de mí…

\- Kussun… - Nan-chan me abraza fuerte, y comienza a acariciar mi cabeza.

\- Nan-chan… yo… lo siento tanto… - empecé a temblar -. Siento tanto lo que pasó hace unos minutos atrás… no quería dejarte aquí sola… mucho menos después de… lo que casi hicimos… - la enfrenté. – te quiero… y mucho… - acaricié su rostro. – eres lo único que me queda en este momento, así que, quería pedirte un favor…

\- Dime… dime lo que necesitas… - ella pegó nuestras frentes.

\- ¿Podría… quedarme un par de días? Será hasta que reúna el dinero suficiente y pueda comprar o arrendar mi propio departamento…

\- Tonta… - me besó. – no hay problema en que te quedes conmigo, hazlo el tiempo que creas necesario… - me volvió a abrazar. – no puedo creer que hayas enfrentado a tu madre de esa forma… ¿te dijo algo más?

\- Sí… - sollocé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que ya no soy… ya no soy… - mi sollozo aumentó. – su hija…

\- Kussun… - me dejé envolver por sus cálidos brazos, mi rostro llegó a parar en su pecho, donde podía escuchar los melodiosos latidos de su corazón. – lo siento mucho…

Nos mantuvimos abrazadas hasta que mi respiración volvió a la normalidad… habré llorado alrededor de unos treinta minutos, pero fue lo suficiente como para sentirme un poco más liviana. Mi celular empezó a sonar nuevamente, tenía miedo de contestar o ver de quién se trataba.

\- Contesta, no temas… - ella dijo, con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien… - al ver el identificador de llamada, me sorprendí. - ¿Onee-chan?

 _\- Mamá me contó todo, Aina-chan… - la sentí suspirar. - ¿estás segura de que esa chica vale todo esto?_

\- Sí, estoy segura de ello… de hecho, estoy con ella en estos momentos…

 _\- Mamá sabe que ella vive a un par de pisos del departamento, ¿cómo es que te dejó ir así de fácil…_

\- Si al decirme que ya no soy su hija… y el golpearme es la manera fácil, entonces no quiero ni imaginar cómo será la difícil… - reí.

 _\- Espera, ¿te golpeó? – sentí su tono de voz cambiar drásticamente. – ella me dijo que tú habías sido la agresiva… que la habías tratado mal y por eso no quiso reclamarte nada…_

\- Clásico de mamá, ¿no? ¿cuándo fue que se puso manipuladora?

 _\- Sobre eso… mejor pregúntale a papá… - reímos. – Aina-chan… lamento lo que pasó… si tanto solo estuviera allí, yo…_

\- No te preocupes por eso Onee-chan, ya tienes una familia establecida… claro… con un hombre, tal y como a mamá le gusta…

 _\- No te sientas menos por no cumplir con sus expectativas, mientras seas feliz, lo demás no importa…_

\- Sí, gracias Onee-chan…

 _\- Por algo soy la mayor, ¿no? – reí. – bien, te dejaré tranquila junto a tu "amiga" …_

\- Sí, gracias… te amo, Onee-chan…

 _\- Y yo a ti, mi pequeña Aina-chan… - colgó._

\- ¿Tu hermana?

\- Sí… hace mucho que no hablaba con ella… lástima que la razón haya sido esto… es increíble lo rápida que fue mi madre para contarle todo…

\- Tengo curiosidad sobre algo…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿sobre mi madre? – asintió.

\- ¿Por qué es así? Digo, toda persona tiene un motivo para su comportamiento y forma de pensar…

\- Eso tiene que ver con mi padre… - suspiré. – cuando yo tenía alrededor de quince años, mi padre engañó a mi madre con otra mujer… o eso pensábamos todos… - reí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres?

\- A que terminó siendo un hombre… - saqué la lengua. – fue ahí cuando supimos que mi padre era bisexual… simplemente cayó rendido en los pies de un viejo amigo… aunque fue algo de una sola noche, mi madre se lo tomó muy mal… dijo que hubiera preferido que fuera una mujer… así no… él no…

\- ¿Qué pasó, Kussun? – tomó mi mano.

\- Él murió… el año pasado… por sida…

\- ¿Eh? – su cara de shock fue clara. – p-pero… ¿c-cómo…?

\- Esa noche no fue la única en la que tuvo una aventura… - sonreí amargamente. – estaba tan harto de mi madre que… se desenfrenó y… terminó contrayendo varias enfermedades… ya cuando se lo detectaron, era demasiado tarde…

\- Demonios… - volvió a abrazarme. - ¿acaso no puedes tener un maldito minuto feliz en tu vida? – la sentí llorar de rabia…

\- Nan-chan… tranquila… - acaricié su cabeza. – sí los tengo… - besé su mejilla. – tú eres uno de ellos…

\- Kussun… - me quedó mirando unos segundos, para luego inclinarse hacia mi rostro. – te quiero… te quiero mucho, prometo dar lo mejor de mí para hacerte feliz…

\- ¿Eh? ¿N-Nan-chan?

\- Kussun… ¿qu-quieres… s-ser mi n-no-novia…? – se sonrojó.

\- ¿Eh? – me congelé.

\- ¿Kussun?

\- … -

\- ¡Kussun! ¡Mou!

\- Ah… - reaccioné. – l-lo siento… e-es solo que me sorprendí…

\- A-Así veo… - desvió la mirada, haciendo un puchero.

\- Nan-chan… mírame…

\- No… - se cruzó de brazos… ¡qué linda~!

\- Nan-chan… - la obligué a mirarme a los ojos, y la besé en los labios. - ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Sí… tontita… obvio que quiero ser tu novia…

\- K-Kussun… - apegó su cuerpo al mío. – y-yo…

\- Shhh… - sellé sus labios con mi dedo índice. – necesito dormir un poco… ¿vamos a la cama?

\- ¡¿E-Eh?!

\- N-N-No es eso lo que quise decir…

\- O-Oh…

\- Tonta… - inflé mis mejillas, y me dirigí a su habitación.

\- L-Lamento eso… - rio, y yo la imité.

\- Me encantas, Nan-chan…

\- Concuerdo contigo, tú también me encantas…

\- Oye… ¿puedo… b-besarte?

\- Pero… si ya lo hiciste…

\- Q-Quiero hacerlo… estando acostadas…

\- C-Con hacerlo, te refieres a… b-besarnos, ¿cierto?

\- S-Sí… a-a menos que… quieras… tú sabes…

\- E-Eso lo veremos después… primero… - se acuesta. – re-recuéstate a mi lado…

\- Sí… - apenas me acerco a ella, sus brazos me envuelven en un cómodo y reconfortante abrazo, relajándome en el proceso. – gracias por todo, Nan-chan…

\- Gracias a ti Kussun, por traerle color a mi vida… - besa mis labios. – gracias…

\- Qué cursi~

\- L-Lo sé…

\- Hehe~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Un cap con una dosis de drama pero de ternura al mismo tiempo xD espero les haya gustado! Comentarios son bien recibidos :) sobre todo si me dicen qué les pareció el cap, y sus posibles deducciones respecto a lo que pasará más adelante xD eso sería todo! Nos vemos a la próxima! :D**


	22. Primer live

**Febrero 19, Yokohama Blitz – 30 minutos para el live.**

\- ¡Bien chicas! – dijo Emitsun, intentando animar y dar confianza a sus nerviosas compañeras. – al fin llegó el día… iremos allí afuera y demostraremos todo lo que hemos avanzado.

\- Emitsun tiene razón, nos hemos esforzado bastante… esta será la forma en que agradeceremos a nuestros fans por todo el apoyo que nos han dado…- dijo Nanjou con una sonrisa.

\- Así como también callar a otros por las estupideces que han dicho… - añadió Mimorin, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Mimo-chan… - Ucchi tomó su mano. – tranquila, ¿sí?

\- Sí…

\- Bien, ¡comencemos esto con todo lo que tenemos! – siguió Pile, no muy cómoda con la escena recién vista.

\- Todo estará bien… todo estará bien… - se voltearon para ver a una nerviosa Soramaru. – todo… e-estará bien…

\- Soramaru… - Pile se acercó a ella y la abrazó gentilmente. – te has esforzado bastante, así que ten un poco más de confianza en ti misma, ¿sí?

\- Pile-chan… - la miró y le dio una enorme sonrisa. – déjamelo a mí~

\- Esa es la actitud… - le guiñó el ojo, y se fue junto a las demás.

\- Después de todo… _sí_ te importa Soramaru…

\- Kussun, no empieces… - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás viéndola?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – se hizo la desentendida.

\- Olvídalo… - suspiró. – solo te pido que te concentres… este no es el día para berrinches amorosos…

\- … - se quedó estupefacta ante lo dicho por Kussun. - ¿Berrinche? ¿Eso parece que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Enserio quieres la respuesta?

\- Emitsun… - suspiró. – yo…

\- Tranquila, por ahora concentrémonos en que nuestro primer live salga a la perfección… - apretó levemente sus hombros, otorgándolo un poco de seguridad.

\- Gracias Emitsun… - sonrió.

\- Chicas, empezamos en 10 minutos…

\- ¡¿Cuándo se pasó tan rápido el tiempo?! – gritó Rippi.

\- Angelito, mírame… - la menor hizo lo pedido. – vamos a estar bien, ¿sí? Solo sé tú misma… estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien… - acaricia su cabeza.

\- Gracias… - sonríe.

\- Bieeeen… dejémonos de comedias románticas, vengan chicas… - exclamó Emitsun. – hagamos de este live nuestro primer paso hacia el éxito… no importa lo que pase, daremos lo mejor de nosotras, de eso no hay duda… disfrutemos este día, y apoyémonos en lo que sea necesario…

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron las demás con ánimo.

\- Aquí vamos… - respiraron profundamente – ¡μ's… music… START!

* * *

 **Después del concierto, backstage.**

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – gritaron las nueve integrantes en conjunto al staff.

\- ¡Fue todo un éxito chicas! – exclamó una de las directoras del proyecto. – me alegro que todo haya salido bien…

\- A excepción por la parte de los chocolates… - susurró un chico del staff. – espero no tengan problemas con eso…

\- Ahora que lo dices de esa forma… de seguro los tendremos… - suspiró Emitsun.

\- L-Lamento eso… fue mi culpa que…

\- Espera ahí Ucchi… - irrumpió Shikako. – estuvimos juntas haciendo eso, así que no te eches la culpa, ¿sí? Compartiremos la responsabilidad… además, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

\- Por favor nunca ocupes esa frase… - continuó Nanjou. – siempre pasa lo que se teme al decirla…

\- Nan-chan… - Kussun le tomó la mano. – hay que estar tranquilas, el concierto terminó y fue un éxito, todo proyecto que tenga dificultades en el camino resulta un éxito, después de todo, nada bueno se consigue cuando las cosas son fáciles…

\- Kussun… - a pesar de que sabía que aquellas palabras no iban especialmente dirigidas a ella, Nanjou apretó un poco más la mano de su ahora novia, y sonrió.

\- Es hora de irse a casa chicas, descansen y las contactaremos el miércoles, así que disfruten estos días de relajo… - dijo una de las directoras.

\- Muchas gracias por su trabajo… - las nueve chicas hicieron una reverencia.

…

…

…

\- Soramaru, necesito hablar contigo… - Nanjou parecía algo molesta.

\- ¿Q-Qué se te ofrece…? – la menor parecía algo aterrada.

\- ¿Dónde demonios escondiste mi peluca? – una de sus cejas se movía nerviosamente.

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- ¿Dónde? – dio un paso hacia adelante, acorralando poco a poco a Soramaru.

\- ¿D-De qué estás hablando?

\- Justo antes del concierto, donde se supone usaría una peluca con el peinado de Eli, la dejé sobre mi escritorio en el camerino… y las únicas con la que compartía camerino eras tú, y Pile-chan… así que, ¿dónde está la peluca?

\- E-Ehm… y-yo… - mira a Kussun por unos segundos, implorando ayuda, pero la joven la ignoró y se fue. – _"Esa Kussun…"_

\- So-ra-ma-ru~ … estoy esperando una explicación…

\- N-Nanjou-san…

\- Contaré hasta tres… - suspiró. – 1,2…

\- ¡Adiós! – salió corriendo del lugar, aún con la falda y la polera del encore puesta.

\- ¡No huyas cobarde!

\- ¿Deberíamos ayudarla? – preguntó Pile una vez se posicionó junto a Kussun.

\- No tengo respuesta para eso en estos momentos… - intentó contener su risa.

\- Eres mala, Kussun…

\- Tú también te estás riendo… n-no me culpes… a mí…

\- P-Pero… t-tú eres la única capaz de controlar a Nanjou-san…

\- P-Pasaría lo mismo con Soramaru… v-ve a ayudarla… - su estómago dolía de tanto aguantar la risa. – aaah… mi estómago…

\- Eso te pasa… p-por mala… - se sentaron en el suelo, cediendo ante la risa.

…

…

…

\- Ucchi, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí… - lucía algo desanimada.

\- No te creo… - suspiró. – mucho menos con la expresión que estás haciendo… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Solo… necesito estar a solas por un rato… ¿podrías… dejarme sola?

\- ¿Te molesta mi compañía?

\- Mimo-chan, estás siendo algo insoportable… - suspiró. – por favor, no quiero decir algo que termine…

\- Que terminé qué… dilo…

\- Primero, cálmate… - la miró a los ojos, y volvió a suspirar. – hablaremos mañana mejor… ambas estamos cansadas… - se acercó a la puerta de salida del recinto. – lo lamento… nos vemos…

\- Ucchi… - suspiró. - ¿por qué dije eso? Hace mucho no me sentía tan… irritada…

\- Debe ser porque tu relación con ella no ha avanzado en lo más mínimo…

\- ¿Sora-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba huyendo de alguien… - suspiró. – olvida eso, dime… ¿qué sucede contigo?

\- Mmm… aunque lo supiera, no sabría cómo responderte…

\- Deja las payasadas para otro día Suzuko, anda… dime qué ocurre…

\- Tu vida amorosa no está mejor que la mía… así que no creo puedas entenderlo…

\- Escúchame bien Mimori Suzuko… - la mencionada la miró atentamente. – el que no tenga experiencia no significa que no lo entienda, ¿ok?

\- Ni el manga ni el animé te ayudarán a justificar tus argumentos, Sora-chan…

\- Ugh…

\- Bingo~

\- O-Olvida eso… - sacudió su cabeza. – vayamos a dar una vuelta…

\- Primero ve a cambiarte…

\- Créeme que soy capaz de salir así… no quiero encontrarme con…

\- ¡SORAMARU!

\- ¡Mierda! Cambio de planes… ¡adiós Suzuko!

\- ¿Qué demonios? – observó atónita la escena frente a ella. - ¿Nanjou-san persiguiendo a Soramaru con… u-un fierro? ¡CORRE SORA! ¡CORRE POR TU PATÉTICA VIDA!

\- ¡NO ME DES ÁNIMOS!

\- Y pensar que soy amiga de esa payasa… - comenzó a reír Mimorin. – Nanjou-san, por favor no seas tan cruel con ella…

* * *

 **Unos días después…**

\- ¿Cuándo te dignarás a darme un poco de tu tiempo? Hace días que estás actuando extraño… por favor dime en qué puedo ayudarte…

\- Mimo-chan… por favor… en verdad necesito tiempo a solas…

\- Ucchi, si no me das una respuesta…

\- En verdad lo lamento… - desvió la mirada. – ni yo sé qué me pasa…

\- … - la observó durante unos segundos. - ¿tiene que ver con el concierto?

\- … - se quedó en silencio.

\- Sabes que nunca podremos satisfacer los gustos de la totalidad de nuestros fans…

\- Lo sé… pero aun así… - se abrazó a sí misma.

\- Ucchi… - rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos. – mírame…

\- … - hizo lo pedido, encontrándose con unos preocupados ojos café.

\- Te quiero…

\- Lo sé… - volvió a desviar la mirada. – hablando de eso… Mimo-chan…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Quisiera saber qué seremos a partir de ahora, nos hemos besado, hemos dormido bajo el mismo techo… y varias veces estuvimos a punto de hacerlo… necesito sentirme segura de nuestra relación… si es que tenemos una…

\- Ucchi… mírame… - suspiró. - ¿quieres ser mi novia? Perdona que no te lo esté pidiendo de la mejor forma… pero desde hace un rato que he querido hacerlo…

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – acarició su rostro. – eres la chica más dulce y… traviesa que he conocido en mi vida… eres hermosa, talentosa, tienes un lado infantil y tierno que me derrite cada vez que lo veo… - sonrió. – me haces sentir afortunada…

\- Mimo-chan… - abrazó con fuerza a Mimorin. – te quiero mucho… y sí, quiero ser tu novia…

\- Ucchi… ven acá… - la dirigió al sofá. – siéntate a mi lado…

\- Sí… - se sentó junto a ella, y dejó recaer su cuerpo. – eres cómoda…

\- Me alegra oírlo… - envolvió sus brazos sobre el pecho de Ucchi. – eres hermosa… ¿lo sabías?

\- Deja de intentar coquetear… - infló sus mejillas. – por ahora… solo quiero que nos quedemos así…

\- Lo que tú desees… - besa su cabeza.

 _Espero poder algún día tener la libertad de decirte… te amo… sin miedo a perderte… - pensó Mimorin, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de su_ _ahora novia._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap :) por favor, díganme qué les pareció e.e gracias por leer!**


	23. ¿Celos?

**POV omnisciente**

Habían pasado aproximadamente unos seis meses desde que el primer Live se efectuó, y las chicas no podrían estar más ocupadas; entrevistas, apariciones en programas en vivo, sesiones de radio, etc., nunca en sus vidas habían estado tan atareadas.

En lo que concierne al trío de Emitsun, Mimorin y Ucchi, ellas a veces participaban en sesiones de radio, e incluso filmaron un especial junto a Pile, el cual constó de una visita al templo de Akihabara, y el papel de Mimorin fue ser la voz en off de aquella filmación.

Se podría decir que la mayoría de ellas estaba en la cúspide de su carrera. Kussun y Pile fueron contratadas para un proyecto "Please and secret", en el cual tuvieron que grabar variados sencillos, videos e incluso apariciones y presentaciones en vivo; su relación de amistad se volvió más fuerte en aquel tiempo. Por otro lado, Shikako y Nanjou no se quedaban atrás, ambas hicieron variados proyectos juntas, tales como un foto álbum llamado "Jolshika", título que en un principio a Kussun no le agradó mucho.

Sin embargo, esa "libertad" con la que algunas contaban se terminó al salir el anuncio de un nuevo Live, conocido como "New Year Love Live". Todas tuvieron que apretar aún más sus horarios con tal de poder participar en él, excepto una de ellas.

\- ¿Cómo que no podrás estar en el Live? - preguntó una sorprendida Kussun.

\- Lo siento... pero tengo un concierto de FripSide lejos de aquí, estamos sacando nuevos sencillos y Sat-kun me pidió al menos tres días a la semana de mi tiempo para poder ensayar...

\- ¿Sat-kun? - se podía notar la molestia en la voz de Kussun. - sí que son cercanos ustedes dos, ¿eh?

\- No es lo que piensas Kussun...

\- Bien, entonces no estarás en el Live, pero eso significa que alguien tendrá que reemplazarte...

\- Sí, ya hablé con el productor y el director del proyecto, discutí unos aspectos técnicos con ellos y concordamos en algo...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Las personas que me reemplazarán en las canciones de Bibi, serán Rippi... y tú...

\- ¿P-Perdón?

\- Kussun, tú puedes... yo sé que sí... - la tomó de las manos. - ¿por favor?

\- Uuhh... - al notar la tierna mirada de su novia, no tuvo otra opción que ceder. - está bien... lo haré... - infla sus mejillas.

\- Gracias~ - la besa en la mejilla. - eres la mejor...

\- S-Sí... - se sonroja.

\- Dejando la comedia romántica de lado... - irrumpió Soramaru - ¿cómo lo haremos con los ensayos?

\- Bueno, Kussun es buena bailarina, así que lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos es del canto, tendremos que ensayarla mucho... - siguió Nanjou.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Pile-chan?

\- Está conversando con Rippi, al parecer las estaban considerando para un dueto, pero esto es de otro proyecto, no tiene nada que ver con Love Live...

\- Ya veo... quería hablar con ella sobre un par de cosas...

\- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Disculpa? - Soramaru tuvo que cubrir su boca para aguantar la risa, quién diría que Nanjou podría ser celosa.

\- Ya oíste...

\- No puedes reclamarme mucho, después de todo eres tú la que se la pasa con ese tal "Sat-kun~"... - apretó sus puños. - no tienes derecho a sentirte celosa...

\- ¿Perdón? - su voz empezó a mostrar molestia. - ¿enserio crees que él y yo tenemos algo?

\- Pues es de lo único que me hablas últimamente, Sat-kun esto, Sat-kun aquello... ya me tienes harta...

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Pile-chan y yo hicimos esto, hicimos aquello, ¡no me sorprendería si me dijeras algún día que la besaste!

\- ... - Kussun suspiró, desvió la mirada, y se alejó.

\- Ahora sí lo arruinaste...

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Viste cómo reaccionó? Está herida, Nanjou-san... creo que fuiste muy lejos...

\- ... - desvió la mirada, se sentía mal, hizo sentir mal a la chica que quiere, y todo por unos estúpidos celos. - soy una tonta...

\- Debes trabajar en tu inseguridad, ella te escogió a ti, no lo olvides, y renunció al amor de su propia madre por ti, ¿no es eso suficiente?

\- ... - a pesar de que el tono de voz de Soramaru era leve y suave, sus palabras eran como cuchillos al corazón de la mayor. - demonios...

\- Arregla las cosas con ella... - sonrió, y luego se fué.

\- Gracias... - dirigió su mirada hacia Kussun, su corazón se contrajo al notar que leves indicios de lágrimas se asomaban en su rostro. - y yo que dije que te haría feliz... - rió amargamente. - esta vez... cumpliré mi promesa... o eso espero...

\- ¿Kussun? ¿qué te pasó?

\- Pile-chan... - secó sus lágrimas. - n-nada...

\- No me mientas, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué pasó... - miró a Nanjou, quien intentaba acercarse - fue ella, ¿no? ¿ahora por qué pelearon?

\- Por ti...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Se puso celosa... dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo contigo... y bueno... la conversación subió de tono y... m-me acusó de algo que nunca pensaría en hacer...

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- Ella dijo que no le sorprendería si algún día se entera de que nos besamos... tú y yo...

\- ¿Ah? - miró enojada a la mayor, quien prefirió no acercarse más debido a la amenazante aura que emanaba Pile. - No le hagas caso, ya se le pasará... - abrazó a su amiga.

\- Eso... espero...

\- Bien chicas, es hora de comenzar a ensayar... - dijo la coreógrafa. - como ya algunas saben, Nanjou-san no podrá asistir a este Live, por lo que nos centraremos en ensayar las coreografías nuevamente, desde un inicio, para que se acostumbren a bailar sin Nanjou, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí! - respondieron las demás.

\- Comenzaremos con Bibi, Iida-san, Kusuda-san, por favor al centro...

\- Sí.

\- Las canciones que se actuarán serán, Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu, en la cual Iida-san participará, y luego tenemos Love Novels, ahí entrará usted, Kusuda-san...

\- Entendido - respondieron ambas.

\- Tenemos unos cuantos meses, ya que esto se hará en enero del próximo año, por tanto espero mucho de ustedes, deben superar las expectativas que formaron en el primer Live...

\- Eso sería lo ideal - irrumpió Emitsun. - vamos chicas, ustedes pueden~

\- Gracias Emitsun... - sonrió la menor del grupo.

\- Bien, Nanjou-san, por favor ayude a Kusuda-san con la coreografía, yo me encargaré de que Iida-san se aprenda la otra canción...

\- Entendido... - miró de reojo a Kussun, quién bajó la mirada.

\- Entonces está resuelto, ¡comencemos!

Mientras las demás hacían ejercicios de estiramiento y vocalización, las integrantes de Bibi, más Rippi y Kussun se encontraban reunidas en un rincón. El ambiente se hizo pesado entre el grupo de las mayores, que en ese caso sería Pile, Kussun y Nanjou. La mayor de las tres intentaba ignorar la penetrante mirada de su compañera de unidad, pero se le hacía difícil. Soramaru por su parte estaba algo nerviosa, sobre todo por la situación, no sabía si interferir o dejar las cosas como estaban.

\- P-Pile-chan, ¿te parece si empezamos con los pasos? N-Necesito ayuda en la parte del coro...

\- ¿Mmm? Por supuesto... - sonrió y tomó de la mano a la peli negra, quien se sonrojó con el contacto. - ven, vamos...

\- S-SÍ... - casi babeando debido a la linda sonrisa de Pile, Soramaru se deja llevar hasta el otro extremo de la sala de ensayo.

Pile rió ante la boba expresión que traía Soramaru mientras la dirigía al otro extremo de la sala.

\- Sí que se llevan bien, ¿eh?

\- Mmh... - asintió Kussun, sin prestar mayor atención a su novia.

\- Kussun... - Nanjou la abrazó con cuidado, temiendo que la menor la fuera a rechazar. - lo siento tanto...

\- ... - Kussun, a pesar de todo, acarició las manos que la envolvían.

\- Perdóname, pero es que... me siento tan insegura cuando te veo reír o pasar tiempo con alguien más... no debí haberte tratado así, pero los celos me ganaron... - besa la cabeza de la menor. - Kussun...

\- Pues no deberías sentirte así, yo te elegí a ti después de todo, ¿no? - se volteó para encarar a la mayor.

\- Sí... por eso...

\- Shhh... - la calló con uno de sus dedos. - hablaremos de esto en casa, ¿te parece?

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí... - sonrió. - ahora, ¿cómo son los pasos?

\- A-Ah, respecto a eso...

* * *

 **Mientras tanto.**

\- Soramaru, recuerda, cuando pasamos del interludio al coro, el paso es así...

\- S-Sí...

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- E-Es que... el que tú me estés guiando... y-y estés tan cerca...

\- ¿Te pone nerviosa? - dijo, con una coqueta sonrisa.

\- B-Bueno... - desvió la mirada, un tanto sonrojada, acelerando levemente el corazón de Pile.

\- Sigamos, ¿sí?

\- Sí...

 **Pile POV**

Sé, y estoy consciente que soy cruel con ella; digo, estoy al tanto de que ella gusta de mí, y que mi amabilidad puede estar lastimándola y dándole falsas esperanzas, pero... ¿por qué no puedo dejarla en paz? Cada vez que veo su particular sonrisa, su humor extraño que nos mata de la risa la mayoría del tiempo, su perseverancia y esfuerzo, todo eso llama enormemente mi atención. Sora es una chica peculiar, amante del manga y los vídeo juegos, bueno, creo que comparte un poco de eso con Nanjou-san, por eso me alegra que hayamos terminado siendo parte de la misma sub-unidad.

Lo único que sé que siento por Soramaru es... cariño, sí, no creo poder sentir algo más por ella, después de todo yo... aún sigo fijandome en Mimorin, ella... es hermosa, graciosa y talentosa, realmente me atrae su mirada y esencia, lástima que término siendo cautivada por la ternura y sencillez de Ucchi.

Sacudo mi cabeza, intentando deshacerme de aquellos pensamientos, se supone que ya había superado aquel tema, sin embargo, aquí estoy de nuevo, lamentándome por no haberla conquistado antes.

\- Pile-chan, ¿todo bien? - Soramaru interrumpe mi tren de pensamientos, a lo cual le estoy agradecida.

\- S-Sí... lo siento... - la miré de reojo, y ella sonreía... ¿amargamente? ¿por qué?

\- Si te preguntas el por qué mi cambio de actitud tan repentino... - dijo sin mirarme. - fue porque... no dejabas de comerte a Suzuko con la mirada... - se alejó. - dejémoslo así por ahora, ensayaré por mi cuenta... adiós...

\- Soramaru... - suspiré con pesar, golpeándome mentalmente por el daño que le he causado. - soy... lo peor...

 **Soramaru POV**

No me importa si me creen patética, no me interesa si me catalogan de obsesionada, me da igual, pero lo que más me duele, es saber que ella nunca sentirá algo más que lástima o... cariño por mí. Suspiro con pesar, odio ser tan sensible y manipulable a la vez, odio estar llorando por una chica que nunca se fijará en mí... es injusto, yo, enamorada de ella y ella... sigue fijándose en nada más ni nada menos que mi mejor amiga. Intento calmar mi llanto, mis manos están blancas de tanto que las he apretado, mi rostro está rojo y mis ojos hinchados, me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que lloré tanto.

Me dirijo al lavabo, empapo mi rostro con agua y limpio todo rastro de lágrimas, dejo mi cabello suelto durante un momento, y me reflejo en el espejo.

\- Soy un desastre... - sonreí amargamente al notar mi aspecto en el espejo. - supongo que... debería irme a casa...

\- ¿Soramaru? - la voz de mi mejor amiga me alertó. - ¿qué te pasó? - podía notar la preocupación tanto en su voz como en sus ojos.

\- Suzuko... - intenté sonreír, pero mis ojos me traicionaron. - yo...

\- Ven aquí, tonta... - me abrazó con tanta fuerza y ternura, que no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el llanto. - eres una gran chica, ya llegará alguien que te ame tal y como eres... y por quién eres...

\- ... - me limité a asentir, aferrándome en creer en sus palabras.

 **Continuará**...

* * *

 **Han pasado 84 años... XD bueno, soy una persona ocupada por mis estudios :'v además ahora estoy haciendo clases particulares de inglés xD así que menos tiempo tengo :'v espero sus comentarios y ojalá les haya gustado el cap :) bye**


	24. ¿Celos? Part 2 - NSFW

**ADVERTENCIA : CAPÍTULO CON CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS**

* * *

 **Kussun POV**

\- ¿Nan-chan? ¿Dónde estás?

\- En la cocina, ¿me podrías ayudar con algo?

\- Voy...

Habíamos llegado hace un par de minutos del ensayo. No hemos mencionado nada acerca de lo que ocurrió, aquel malentendido me dolió bastante, pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? En parte entiendo sus sentimientos, pero no justifico la forma en que me acusó de algo que jamás ha cruzado mi mente. Con un largo y pesado suspiro me acerco a la cocina, ella intentaba alcanzar algo de la alacena, y fue en ese momento en que me pregunté, ¿por qué requería mi ayuda en algo como eso, cuando tenemos casi la misma estatura? Una leve sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro al notar la expresión que ella hacía mientras estaba de puntas, sus brazos delgados y sus manos grandes y fuertes de tanto jugar video juegos, apenas rozaban aquella lata de verduras. Reí internamente, se veía adorable.

\- ¿Por qué no usas la escalera que compramos? Así te ahorrarás más tiempo... - dije burlescamente.

\- C-Cállate... - se sonrojó y evitó mi mirada.

\- Ven, te ayudaré... - le indiqué que subiera a mi espalda, quería sentir su cuerpo en mí, por eso sugerí esto en lugar de traer la escalera.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No pesaré mucho? - su cara de preocupación me indicó su inseguridad.

\- Descuida, creo poder cargarte durante unos segundos... - sonreí, y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- B-Bien, aquí voy...

\- ... -

Sentí su cuerpo presionar contra mi espalda, y para sujetarla, tomé sus piernas e hice que rodeara mi cintura con ellas.

\- ¿Mejor? - pregunté.

\- S-Sí... creo poder alcanzarla así... - y así fue, no se tardó nada en mostrarme el objeto. - listo... - rió.

La bajé de inmediato luego de aquello, ella tenía un leve color rosa en sus mejillas, y su mirada pocas veces hacía contacto con la mía. Sonreí al notar su nerviosismo al estar conmigo, me dan ganas de olvidar nuestra conversación pendiente y besarla infinitas veces. Debo resistirme, luego podré besarla cuanto quiera.

\- Nan-chan, ¿podemos hablar? - dije luego de unos eternos minutos.

\- P-Por supuesto, vamos al living y después cocinamos...

\- Vamos... - nos sentamos una junto a la otra, en completo silencio.

\- Kussun... yo... - ella pronunció mi nombre, pero no me miró.

\- ... - estaba en las mismas condiciones, de hecho, encontraba más interesante mirar el estado de mis uñas.

\- Kussun... - la determinación en su voz me hizo mirarla. - quiero disculparme contigo nuevamente... perdón por haber hecho acusaciones... sobre todo porque sé que tu no harías eso... nunca... - bajó la mirada, su flequillo cubría sus ojos. - a veces pienso... que no te merezco... - su voz frágil, suave y casi como un susurro.

\- Nan-chan... - suspiré. - sé que ya te disculpaste, pero necesito saber algo...

\- ... - ella me miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente está causando tu inseguridad? - la miré firmemente, necesitaba que fuera sincera conmigo.

\- ... - su silencio, y la expresión que hizo me dio a entender que le disgustaba hablar sobre el asunto, pues mala suerte, si quiere algo conmigo, necesitará ser sincera. - mi adolescencia...

\- ¿Eh? - no alcancé a entender su respuesta, estaba demasiado inmersa en mis propios pensamientos.

\- Es una parte de mi vida que no me gusta recordar... - suspiró. - fue la primera vez que... me traicionaron...

\- Nan-chan... - me estaba arrepintiendo de preguntarle. - todo está bien... - tomé su mano y la acaricié un poco. - estoy aquí...

\- Eso es lo que me asusta Kussun, esta felicidad que siento al tenerte conmigo... es lo que trae a veces aquellos recuerdos, y el rostro de esa chica...

\- ¿Esa chica? - definitivamente no me está gustando esto. - ¿qué te hizo?

\- Yo antes no era celosa... - rió. - todo lo contrario... - me miró. - lamento no haberte dicho esto antes pero, cuando tenía 16, tuve una especie de relación con una chica de mi escuela, bueno, nunca fuimos oficialmente novias...

\- ... - me quedé en silencio escuchando.

\- Estuvimos en ese tipo de relación durante unos meses, unos 5 más menos... - se acomodó mejor en el sofá. - ella siempre fue apegada a sus amigas, y tenía varias, a diferencia de mí... - ahí está de nuevo, esa tristeza en sus ojos. - siempre pensé inocentemente en que las amigas son cariñosas entre ellas, que podían tomarse de la mano y no ser más que amigas... y sigo creyendo eso, pero... - mordió su labio. - esa inocencia se esfumó cuando la vi besando a una de sus amigas, aquel beso no se comparaba a los que se daba conmigo, aquel beso era pasional e involucraba caricias... caricias indebidas para una niña de 16 años... - intentó suprimir su llanto, pero sus ojos ya se adelantaron. - la confronté, y... ¿puedes imaginarte lo que me dijo? - sus ojos, cubiertos por lágrimas, rompieron mi corazón.

\- No... - susurré, intentando contener mi propio llanto, me dolía demasiado verla así.

\- Me dijo... - suspiró. - que nunca fui nada especial para ella, por eso nunca pasó a más de darme besos simples, me dijo que no me tocó nunca porque mi cuerpo era muy poco femenino, que mi pecho y trasero eran inexistentes, y ella no quería acostarse con alguien que parecía un chico con va-

\- Entiendo, entiendo... - suspiré, necesitaba evitar que dijera esa palabra.

\- Tiempo después, nos graduamos... ella me pidió perdón, y yo le dije que ya no importaba... que había quedado en el pasado... pero... la verdad es que no era así, ella fue mi primer amor y, me dolió mucho el sentirme traicionada...

\- Nan-chan... - el enterarme de que hubo alguien antes de mí en su corazón, y que más encima ese alguien jugó con sus sentimientos, provocaban emociones negativas dentro de mí, tenía ganas de encontrar a esa chica y romperle el brazo, pero ahora había algo más importante, hacerla sentir amada y querida, y borrar todas sus preocupaciones. - escúchame...

\- ... - sus mejillas ya habían sido manchadas por sus lágrimas.

\- Mi Nan-chan... - acaricié su rostro con mis manos. - no sabes cuánto te quiero, cuánto alegras mis días, significas mucho para mí... de hecho... - junté nuestras frentes. - haría lo que sea con tal de recordarte que eres mía, que te acepto tal cual eres, adoro todo de ti, desde la punta de tus dedos, hasta tu cabeza... todo de ti, a mis ojos, es hermoso... - besé su mejilla.

\- K-Kussun... - escondió su rostro en mi pecho. - ¿qu-quieres a alguien tan poco femenina como yo? Kussun, podrías conseguir a alguien mucho mejor...

\- Shhhh... - callé sus labios con mis dedos. - no seas tontita, ¿cómo podría dejarte? eres mi mundo Nanjou Yoshino, eres mi todo... y planeo demostrártelo infinitas veces si es necesario... - besé sus labios levemente.

\- S-Si es así... tengo una petición... - la forma en que me miraba me dio escalofríos.

\- ¿S-Sí? - mordí mi labio.

\- Quiero hacerte mía... - susurró en mi oreja, enviando una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de mi piel.

\- N-Nan...chan... - la abracé con fuerza. - ¿estás segura? Es un gran paso... digo... y-yo nunca lo he hecho...

\- ¿Crees que yo sí? - rió. - no importa si ninguna de las dos sabe, lo haré contigo, la mujer que quiero más que a nada en este mundo... - se abalanzó sobre mí, y me besó con pasión.

\- N-Nan-chan, aquí no... - me sonrojé, desviando la mirada.

\- Eres tan linda, Kussun... lo siento... pero ya he esperado mucho...

\- P-Pero...

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo, o no? - su mirada, y su respiración alterada, sería cruel de mi parte el decirle que no ahora, pero... lo siento no puedo.

\- P-Por supuesto que quiero... p-pero... - me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Pero? - me miró confundida.

\- N-No puedo...

\- ¿Eh?

\- V-Verás... e-estoy en mi... bueno... ya sabes...

\- ... - abrió sus ojos, sorprendida y confundida. - ohhh... entiendo, sería incómodo para ti que esta fuera nuestra primera vez, ¿no? - sé que luce decepcionada.

\- Lo lamento... - la abracé. - en verdad lo lamento... realmente quiero hacerlo contigo, p-pero no quiero que esta cosa quede como recuerdo de nuestra primera vez... - escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

\- Entiendo, Kussun... - su voz sonó normal, menos mal. - ahora, ¿te importa si voy a tomar una ducha?

\- A-Anda, ve... - me sonrojé, porque entendí que tendrá que enfriar su cuerpo ahora que interrumpí todo. - en verdad lo lamento... - hice un puchero.

\- Si tanto lo lamentas... - susurró. - quiero que hagas algo por mí...

\- Lo que sea, Nan-chan...

\- Tócame...

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Toca mis pechos... necesito sentir tus manos en mí... aunque sea un par de minutos... por favor... - la desesperación en su voz derritió mi corazón, esta mujer me matará algún día.

\- B-Bien, siéntate aquí, entre mis piernas...

\- Sí... - hizo lo pedido, y se dejó caer a mi merced. - creo que... esta será la primera vez para mí... - se sonrojó.

\- E-En parte... sí... - rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos. - e-empezaré...

\- ... - su silencio me otorgó el permiso que necesitaba.

\- Nan-chan... - aparté su cabello de su cuello, y besé la piel que poco a poco se exponía ante mi, blanca, casi transparente, parecía tan frágil que temía hacerle daño.

\- ... - el leve jadeo que soltó provocó algo extraño en mí, sentí la urgencia de volver a escucharlo, de conocer más de sus reacciones.

Mis manos acariciaron sus brazos con delicadeza y gentileza, asegurándome de tranquilizarla y así pudiera relajarse. Cuando mis manos tocaron sus pechos, ella se estremeció como respuesta, y la primera vez que los apreté, sus jadeos incrementaron. Miraba embelesada la escena frente a mis ojos, ella temblaba y no se resistía en lo absoluto a mis caricias, sus piernas, fuertemente cerradas, sus manos aferradas en su pantalón, y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, dándome mayor acceso a su cuello, Nan-chan es tan linda.

\- K-Kussun... - puso una de sus manos tras mi cabeza, su boca se abrió aún más cuando succioné en su cuello y comencé a jugar con su ahora erecto pezón, estaba en el paraíso.

\- ... - mi otra mano viajó a su abdomen, levanté su camisa, y metí mi mano bajo ella, acariciando su piel directamente.

\- P-Por favor, me siento rara... - dijo, con una voz grave.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - dije, mi voz estaba alterada.

\- ... - ella abrió sus piernas. - por favor, solo un poco...

\- Nan-chan... - ella tomó mi mano y la dirigió a su entrepierna, pero lo que me sorprendió fue el que la metiera bajo su pantalón. - ¡N-Nan-chan!

\- ¡Kussun! - toqué sus bragas, y sentí algo mojado. - a-ahí... acaríciame ahí...

\- ¿Segura?

\- S-Sí... por favor...

\- B-Bien... - estaba nerviosa, demasiado, pero también quería hacerla sentir bien.

\- ¡KUSSUN! - fue lo que gritó en cuanto comencé a frotar con fuerza. - m-más... - su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas se contraían.

\- Nan-chan... - seguí besando su cuello, hasta que ya no lo soporté más y giré su rostro hacia mí, y besé sus carnosos labios.

Cuando sentí su cuerpo sacudirse violentamente, dejé de mover mi mano. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su frente estaba algo sudada, era como si su cuerpo entero se hubiera liberado de algo excepcional.

\- ¿Nan-chan? ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí... - susurró, su voz era apenas audible. - g-gracias por todo, Kussun...

\- De nada... - sentía mi cuerpo extraño, supongo que debe ser lo mismo que le pasó a Nan-chan. - i-iré a tomar una ducha ahora...

\- V-Ve, después iré yo... - me sonrió, estaba exhausta, era realmente adorable.

\- Sí~- besé sus labios una vez más, y me adentré al baño. - bien...

Mientras me bañaba recordaba la expresión y voz de Nan-chan... esto es malo, necesito calmarme, cálmate Kussun, ¡cálmate! Terminé lavando mi cuerpo con agua helada, eso hizo desaparecer mi ansiedad, al menos por ahora. Cuando salí del baño, envuelta en una toalla, pude notar la manera en que Nan-chan me miraba, así que corrí a la habitación, ya que, por alguna razón, me sentí al igual que una presa huyendo de su cazador.

\- Kussun, me iré a bañar ahora... - dijo Nan-chan entrando a la habitación, ¡estaba a punto de quitarme la toalla!

\- V-Ve, te esperaré en la cocina... - dije, sin voltear.

\- Sí~

\- ... - al menos sonaba feliz. - mou... Nan-chan tonta... - suspiré. - bien... manos a la obra...

Y así fue como comenzó todo, así fue cómo empezó la nueva etapa de nuestra relación, me pregunto cómo evolucionarán las cosas desde ahora.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y después de 84 años actualicé xD espero les haya gustado el cap! :D**


	25. Nuestra primera vez (NSFW)

**_Con esto seguramente pareceré más pervert de lo que soy, pero no pude evitarlo :'v CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD_**

 ** _Unas semanas después_**

 **Mimorin POV**

Los ensayos seguían, las entrevistas aumentaban, el reconocimiento y fama que habíamos ganado era impresionante. Aunque desde el principio usábamos mascarillas para intentar pasar desapercibidas, ahora debíamos tener mucho más cuidado debido a que el número de fans había incrementado considerablemente.

Hoy teníamos el día libre, así que decidí ir a la casa de Ucchi para que pudiéramos pasar el día juntas; últimamente he estado bastante preocupada por Soramaru, ella no se veía bien durante el último ensayo, pero supongo que la causa sigue siendo Pile. Doy un largo y pesado suspiro mientras me voy acercando a la casa de Ucchi; a penas toco el timbre, ella sale vestida de manera casual, su cabello suelto y un vestido acomodado a su figura.

\- Los ojos en mi rostro, Mimo-chan… -. Sentí su tono burlón, a lo que inmediatamente posé mis ojos en los suyos.

\- L-Lamento eso… -. Di una leve reverencia a modo de saludo -. ¿cómo estás, Ucchi? -.

\- Bastante relajada gracias a este descanso… -. Sonrió -. Anda, pasa… -. Se apartó de la puerta para dejarme entrar -. ¿te gustaría algo de beber? -.

\- Té está bien… -.

\- ¿Segura? Hay cerveza helada en mi refrigerador… -. Me dijo con una expresión neutra.

\- Ucchi, son las once de la mañana… -. La miré incrédula.

\- Ohh… -. Dijo, parecía algo desorientada.

\- ¿Estás bien? -. Me acerqué a ella, sujetando sus manos -. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… -. Apreté sus manos.

\- Lo siento… -. Suspiró -. Estoy algo somnolienta porque me quedé hablando hasta tarde con… -. Se calló antes de proseguir -. ¿tienes hambre? -.

\- Ucchi… no quiero parecer celosa ni nada, pero independientemente de con quién hayas hablado, creo que no está bien que desaproveches el único día de descanso que tienes entre semana… -. Me crucé de brazos, intentando controlar mi molestia pues sabía quién era la persona con la que Ucchi habló hasta tarde -. Me aseguraré de que Emitsun sea más consciente a la próxima… -.

\- ¿Así que ya sospechabas quién era? -. Ucchi suspiró, resignada -. Lo lamento, es solo que como las cosas aún están algo tensas entre ustedes… y mi amistad con ella es bastante especial… yo… -.

\- Ucchi… -. La abracé -. No quiero que mis celos se interpongan en tu vida personal… -. Suspiré -. Solo quiero que te pongas en mi lugar de vez en cuando… ¿cómo te sentirías si yo hiciera lo mismo con Pile-san? -.

\- Está bien, entiendo… -. Se alejó un poco, al parecer la idea le molestó bastante -. Me aseguraré de que mi relación con ella no pase a más que una amistad, y me aseguraré de cuidar mi salud… -. Me miró a los ojos, y sonrió -.

\- Perdón por ser tan complicada, Ucchi… -. La volví a abrazar.

\- Oye, no tengo ganas de salir hoy… -. Su dedo índice viajó desde mis labios hasta mi pecho -. ¿te gustaría ver una película conmigo? -.

\- Pero… es de mañana… -. Vi el sol asomarse por la ventana -. ¿estás segura de querer pasar el día dentro? -.

\- Sí… estoy segura, además tengo lo necesario para que nos divirtamos… -. Me guiñó el ojo, haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

Ella jaló mi brazo hasta el living de su casa, donde nos esperaban unos cuantos bocadillos y uno que otro CD con diferentes películas; fue ahí cuando supe que ella lo tenía todo planeado.

\- Hice palomitas, ¿te gustan? -.

\- Todo lo que hagan tus manos será de mi gusto… -. Moví mis cejas de manera sugerente, ganándome un codazo en el proceso -. ¡Aaauuch! Solo fue una broma… -. Hice un puchero, a lo cual ella rió.

\- No puedo creer que puedas hacer ese tipo de comentarios tan temprano… -. Me sonrió de manera burlesca -. Pero esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti… -. Besó mi mejilla, y se sentó a mi lado.

La película que elegimos era de género romántico; aunque no era de mis tramas favoritas, el ver a una pareja sufrir por cosas tan típicas llega a ser cómico de alguna u otra forma; sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que esta película… tuviera escenas _subidas de tono._

\- W-Woow… -. Expresé cuando la pareja en pantalla comenzó a besarse pasionalmente -.

\- … -. Vi a Ucchi a mi lado, ella tenía uno de los cojines del sofá presionado contra su pecho, parecía ansiosa o algo parecido.

\- ¿Ucchi? -. Me acerqué a ella, y me sorprendí de ver que ella tenía el rostro sonrojado.

\- Mira la película, Mimo-chan… -. Su voz sonó más profunda de lo usual, pero decidí obedecerle y volví a centrarme en la pantalla.

Lástima que justo haya estado bebiendo algo en cuanto noté la escena frente a mis ojos. Era una pareja heterosexual en una habitación; la música le daba un ambiente bastante erótico y sexual. El hombre se desnudó y… pasó algo que usualmente no pasa en Japón; se vio su miembro sin pixelar. Escupí el contenido de mi refresco cuando la mujer tomó eso entre sus manos; miré nuevamente a Ucchi, quien tenía su rostro aún más rojo. Esta vez, me atreví a preguntarle algo en específico.

\- U-Ucchi… -. Ella no me miró, solo hizo un leve sonido con su boca -. ¿e-esto es… porno? -.

\- Sí… porno con trama… raro, ¿no? -. Fue lo que dijo, a lo cual yo abrí mis ojos de manera escandalosa.

\- ¿D-Dónde conseguiste esta película? -. No quería volver a mirar la pantalla, no mientras estuviera a solas con mi novia.

\- Es un secreto~-. Fue lo único que dijo, para luego apagar la pantalla -. Creo que… eso es suficiente… -. Apartó el cojín de su cuerpo, y se recostó en el sillón -. ¿Mimo-chan? -.

\- ¿S-Sí? -.

\- Dormiré un rato… ¿sí? -. Se acomodó en el sofá, y cerró sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh? -. La miré incrédula… ¿ahora qué hacía yo con mi cuerpo acalorado? -. Tomaré una ducha… -.

 ** _Departamento de Nanjou, 18:30 hrs._**

 **POV Omnisciente**

\- Nan-chan~, ¿dónde estás? -. Se escuchó la voz de Kussun entrando al departamento -. Ya llegué del supermercado… -.

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió dirigirse directamente a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, pero la nota que vio en la mesa del comedor le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Mmm? -.

 _Para Aina:_

 _Si llegas al departamento y no estoy en la sala o no te contesto,_

 _lo más probable es que esté en la ducha; por favor ten paciencia, saldré_

 _a saludarte de inmediato_

 _Nanjou_

\- La ducha, ¿eh? -. Kussun sonrió con malicia; dejó las cosas sobre la mesa, y comenzó a ejecutar lo que tenía pensado hacer -. Esta vez podré desquitarme de lo que me hiciste el otro día~-.

 ** _Flashback – tres días atrás_**

 _Era una escena parecida a la actual, solo que Kussun era la que se encontraba tomando una ducha; Kussun estaba realmente cansada y no deseaba otra cosa que irse a la cama apenas terminara de bañarse. Por otro lado, Nanjou tenía otros planes; cuando llegó a su hogar se percató de que la ducha estaba funcionando, por tanto, dedujo que en ese momento su novia estaría bañándose. La mayor decidió intentar compensar a Kussun por lo que hizo aquella ocasión, además, ella también quería volverse más íntima con la menor._

 _Sin más duda en su corazón, se adentró en la ducha y comenzó a desnudarse, todo sin que Kussun se diera cuenta. Una vez estuvo completamente desnuda, se puso tras su novia, y con cuidado, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo; esto ocasionó un salto y un enorme susto por parte de la menor, lo que después consiguió que Nanjou fuera regañada durante unos largos minutos._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Nanjou estaba enjabonándose cuando Kussun entró al lugar; a diferencia de aquella vez, Nanjou ya había anticipado los hechos, y se las ingenió para boicotear los planes de su amada. Cuando Kussun, completamente desnuda, se puso tras Nanjou, esta aprovechó su descuido y acorraló a la menor contra la pared mientras el agua seguía corriendo.

\- No creo que logres vengarte esta vez, Kussun… -. Dijo Nanjou con un tono burlón.

Kussun olvidó por completo el motivo por el cual se había adentrado a la ducha; todo esto ocasionado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento. Su vista se posó sobre los pechos de Nanjou, luego bajaron a su abdomen, para finalmente posarse en la intimidad de esta.

\- Oye… te estoy hablando… -. Nanjou no se había percatado de la mirada de su novia, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron -. Kussun… -.

\- Nan-chan… ¿podemos… ir a la cama? -.

\- ¿Estás segura? -. Aunque intentaba ser considerada, se moría por tocar a la chica frente a ella -. Puede que sea algo agresiva… después de todo, no pude hacértelo ese día… -. Besó los labios de la menor.

\- Descuida… estoy lista… -. Apagó la ducha, y salió con sumo cuidado de la bañera -. Vamos… -. Extendió su mano, la cual Nanjou tomó.

Apenas entraron en la habitación, Nanjou empujó a Kussun sobre la cama, quedando esta con su espalda en dirección hacia arriba. Nan-chan se inclinó y comenzó a besar con cuidado cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance. Sus carnosos labios recorrieron la espalda de Kussun hasta su redondo y firme trasero, deteniéndose en cierto punto para resumir sus movimientos. Las manos de Kussun se aferraban a las sábanas ante las nuevas sensaciones; cuando sintió los duros pezones de Nanjou sobre su espalda, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Al oír esto, Nanjou la volteó para poder besarla con pasión.

Las manos de Kussun se enredaron entre el cabello de Nan-chan, la cual ahora gozaba de la hermosa vista del cuerpo de su amada; sus senos eran un poco más grandes que los de Nanjou; sus pezones eran pequeños y claros; su abdomen era plano y suave. La voz de Kussun resonó en las paredes al momento en que Nanjou comenzó a besar sus pechos; la humedad de la lengua de la mayor sobre sus senos volvía loca a Kussun. Nan-chan quería ir lento, quería tomarse el mayor tiempo posible para disfrutar de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kussun, pero sabía que la menor no aguantaría tanto sin una estimulación mayor. A diferencia de Kussun, Nanjou tocaría la intimidad de esta de manera directa; no había ropa que la cubriera, así que fue inevitable el sonrojo de Kussun cuando los ojos de Nanjou se posaron en su intimidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? -. Preguntó Nanjou.

\- No lo sé… -. La voz de Kussun sonaba diferente -. Solo… tócame… -. Arqueó su espalda cuando los dedos de Nanjou hicieron contacto con su clítoris -. ¡Nan-chan! -.

\- Este es… el clítoris, ¿cierto? -. Si bien no estaba completamente erecto, era lo suficientemente grande como para que los dedos de Nanjou pudieran frotarlo -. ¿cómo se siente? -.

\- Se siente… ¡muy bien! -. Kussun comenzó a masajear sus propios senos ante la estimulación -. M-Más abajo… -. Se mordió el labio, y miró directamente a Nan-chan.

\- ¿Aquí? -. Presionó su índice cerca de la entrada -. ¿estás segura? -. Cuando Kussun asintió, introdujo lentamente su dedo -. ¿Estás… bien? Está bastante apretado… -.

\- S-Sí… ahora… mientras lo mueves… frota mi… mi… clítoris… -. El pecho de Kussun subía y bajaba con dificultad -. Nan-chan… -. Acarició la cabeza de la mayor -. Te amo… -.

\- Kussun… -. Nanjou se inclinó a besar con delicadeza los labios de Kussun mientras metía y sacaba su dedo; al mismo tiempo, su pulgar frotaba el hinchado clítoris.

\- ¡A-Ahh…! -. Gimió ante la estimulación -. A-Así… sigue así… -. Nanjou se posicionó junto a Kussun.

Las manos de Kussun bajaron por el abdomen de Nanjou, y comenzaron a frotar su intimidad de la misma forma. Cuando la mayor comenzó a gemir su nombre, y al notar cuán húmeda estaba, el corazón de Kussun estaba por salir de su cuerpo con la cantidad de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

\- Eres tan… hermosa… -. Susurró Nanjou, besando los labios de Kussun.

\- Tú más… -. Sus voces estaban completamente alteradas; sus respiraciones totalmente descontroladas -. Mete otro… Nan-chan… -.

\- … -. Introdujo otro dedo, y adoró la expresión que su novia hizo en ese momento -.

\- N-Nan… chan… m-más rápido… a-algo viene… -. Aceleró el movimiento de su mano en la intimidad de Nanjou.

\- A-Ahh…. A-Aina… -. A medida que la intensidad del acto aumentaba, la manera en que se besaban también lo hacía.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambas tensaron sus cuerpos y los relajaron por completo; sus cuerpos estaban cansados y sudados, pero había valido la pena pasar por aquella hermosa experiencia.

\- Te amo… Aina…-.

\- Y yo a ti, Yoshino… -.

 **Continuará...**

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (8) mentira :'v andaba en otra aosajsajs


	26. Mi problema

**Mimo POV**

Luego de años de estar trabajando en el proyecto Milky Holmes, nos hemos vuelto más cercanas con Mikoi y Kitta-san; es más, hubo oportunidades en que salimos las cuatro juntas en nuestros días libres. Kitta-san es realmente graciosa y gentil a la vez, mientras que Mikoi es un poco más tímida. Ambas trabajaban duro para lograr sus objetivos, además, no es como si lo pasáramos mal durante los doblajes. Río ante los recuerdos de las últimas grabaciones que hicimos la semana pasada; Sora-chan se equivocó un par de veces en la misma línea, provocando que Kitta-san y yo la molestáramos un poco; no fue una buena idea. Lo único que recuerdo con exactitud era a una Kitta-san pidiendo perdón repetidas veces mientras yo... bueno, digamos que había sido amarrada y amordazada en la puerta de la sala de ensayos. Lo peor fue cuando Nanjou-san entró; su risa contagió a todos los que pasaban por el lugar, incluyendo a nuestro productor.

Recordando aquel día, no pude evitar sonreír; ver a Sora siendo ella misma me aliviaba en sobremanera, mucho más al pensar en todo lo que ha tenido que enfrentar. Yo no elegí ser el blanco romántico de Pile, no escogí las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas; mas de una cosa estoy segura: Sora es mi mejor amiga, y no dejaré que nadie, siquiera la misma Pile rompa nuevamente su corazón.

Aquel día teníamos que grabar un programa referente a Milky Holmes nuevamente, por lo que estaríamos, principalmente, nosotras cuatro. El show era bastante simple, pero por alguna razón siempre terminaba siendo algo cómico o muy extraño. Nos hicieron realizar una actividad muy similar al sumo; por otro lado, sólo podíamos usar nuestras cabezas. Primero fuimos Mikoi y yo; ella me miraba algo nerviosa considerando nuestra diferencia en altura. Le sonreí y continuamos con la actividad cuyo resultado fue: yo gané.

Cuando fue el turno de Sora y Kitta-san, tuve que voltear mi rostro de las cámaras; mi querida amiga cayó ridículamente al suelo sin que nuestra compañera tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Digo, ¿quién aletea como pájaro cuando está a punto de caer? Sobre todo de esa forma tan robótica. Me rindo, no puedo aguantar la risa... Sora se vengará, pero habrá valido la pena.

El programa terminó de grabarse con uno que otro percance, pero creo que esa es la principal razón del porqué los productores aman este segmento del proyecto. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad de irme a las duchas, me extrañó saber que Kitta-san sería mi acompañante. Nos sonreímos como siempre y procedimos a ducharnos, obviamente en cubículos distintos. Como sólo podíamos ver la cabeza de la que estaba al lado, podía saber si ella me quería hablar o no. De repente, ella observó mi rostro, para luego bajar la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? -. Pregunté; era la primera vez que se mostraba así conmigo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -. Sonaba algo aproblemada.

—Por supuesto -.

—¿Sabes... si Sora-san tiene pareja? -.

— ... —. Estoy segura de que mi rostro mostró una notable sorpresa, sobre todo por el leve sonrojo que se asomó en sus mejillas -. Déjame ver si entendí... -. Suspiré -. ¿Te gusta Sora-chan? -. Susurré.

— ... —. Esta vez su sonrojo aumentó -. Sí... -. Respondió apenas audiblemente.

—Vaya... -. Fue lo único que respondí durante unos segundos -. Si te soy sincera, deberías tener cuidado. Sora no tiene pareja, pero hace muy poco le rompieron el corazón y, no sé si ella está en condiciones de dejar que alguien más entre en él -. Tenía que ser sincera con ella, después de todo, lo hago para proteger a mi tontita favorita.

—Entiendo -. Me sonrió —. Estoy consciente de lo que pasó con Pile-san, ella misma me lo contó una vez... -.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? -. Tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto; Sora no es del tipo de persona que comparte sus secretos.

—¿Recuerdas la reunión que tuvimos las cuatro hace un par de semanas? -.

—¿En el bar? -. Intentaba recordar aquel día -. ¡Ah! Cierto, Sora se quedó contigo mientras yo ayudaba a Mikoi con su _odisea_ al baño de mujeres... -. Reí un poco ante la memoria -. Sora parecía algo ebria, ¿te lo dijo en ese momento? -.

—Sí... -. Suspiró -. La verdad me decepcioné un poco; pensé que lograría avanzar algo con ella estando a solas, pero de lo único que habló aquel día fue de... Pile-san... -. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar -. Si te soy sincera, me dio mucha rabia el enterarme de cuánto esa tipa ha jugado con el corazón de Sora-san. Lo único que quería era encontrarla y hacerla pagar por todo lo que ha hecho -. Pude sentir el resentimiento en su voz; es más, compartía su postura.

—Creo que soy la que más te entiende en ese sentido -. Respondí algo cabizbaja -. Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, sobre todo por el hecho de que Sora es algo testaruda -.

—De eso me he dado cuenta -. Vi su expresión cuando dijo aquello; podría decir que siento lástima por su situación, se nota cuánto quiere a Soramaru.

—Escucha, Izumi-san... -.

—¿Desde cuándo usas mi nombre? -. Me sonrió -.

—Siento que nos volvimos más cercanas con esta conversación, por eso uso tu nombre -. Reímos.

—Bien, me parece una buena idea, Suzuko-san... -.

—Suena raro -. Hice un puchero -. Sólo dime Mimo-chan, se siente más natural que mi propio nombre -. Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien, Mimo-chan -.

Una vez terminamos de conversar, de ducharnos y vestirnos, nos dirigimos a la entrada del estudio; ahí nos esperaban Sora y Mikoi, quienes al vernos ser tan cercanas mostraron su confusión.

—¿Qué sucedió en la ducha? -. Sora nos miraba con sospecha mientras movía sus cejas de manera sugerente.

—Nada de lo que piensas, tonta -. Contesté.

—Sólo conversamos -. Irrumpió Izumi, guiñándole a Sora.

—Y-Ya veo -. Alcé una ceja ante la reacción de mi amiga.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas, Sora? -.

—¡No estoy sonrojada! -. Gritó, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

—La molestaste mucho -. Comentó Izumi con un toque de humor en su voz.

—Preocúpate del día en que deje de hacerlo—.

Luego de haber salido del lugar, Sora y yo nos desviamos del camino para ir a hacer unas compras pendientes; a veces me pregunto si vivo con esta mujer, porque llegamos al punto de saber lo que le falta a la otra en casa. Nos adentramos al supermercado más cercano intentando no ser reconocidas por la gente debido que a estas alturas ya éramos bastante famosas.

—Sora-chan, iré al pasillo de las carnes, ¿dónde nos reunimos después? — le pregunté a mi despistada amiga, quien parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, de nuevo.

—Um… ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el pasillo de los dulces? — dijo sin mirarme.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa me llamas —. En lugar de irme al lugar que había indicado, decidí cerciorarme de que ella estuviera bien, por lo que asomé levemente mi cabeza y comencé a observarla.

De repente, mis ojos se abrieron exageradamente por la sorpresa; allí junto a Sora estaba nada más ni nada menos que Pile-chan.

— _¿Qué hace ella aquí? —_ pensé.

La curiosidad me estaba matando, así que decidí ir acercándome de a poco con tal de poder escuchar su conversación.

—¿Cómo has estado, Soramaru? — fue lo que alcancé a oír por parte de Pile.

—Mmm… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — _Auch, eso debió doler._

—Entiendo la razón de tu hostilidad hacia mí, pero al menos creo que podrías mirarme a los ojos mientras me dices eso, ¿no crees? — _Creo que alguien aquí está molesta~._

—No tienes derecho a molestarte conmigo, lo sabes, ¿no? — _A eso le llamo ponerle sal a la herida._

—Más allá de si tengo el derecho o no, pienso que la forma en la que estás actuando es injusta… — En ese momento supe que Sora había perdido la paciencia.

—¿Injusta? ¿Yo? ¿TE PARECE QUE YO SOY LA INJUSTA AQUÍ? — Aquel grito llamó la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

—E-Espera, Soramaru… yo… — Pile no pude decir nada más, la molestia de Sora ya había alcanzado un punto sin retorno.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! — Sora la empujó, aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla caer —. No haces más que burlarte de mí, y a pesar de todo eso, ¿tengo que soportar tus complejos de princesa? ¡VETE AL DEMONIO! —. Con el rostro mostrando indicios de que estaba a punto de llorar, Soramaru sacó su celular, supongo que ya era hora de que entrara en acción.

—Sora-chan… — Aparecí tras ella y la abracé. Posé mi vista sobre Pile y pude ver el pánico en su rostro; le dediqué una mueca de disgusto y me alejé con mi mejor amiga de ese lugar.

—¡Suzuko! — Escuchar mi nombre de los labios de Pile aumentó mi enojo, por lo que me volteé y le dije fuerte y claro —. Si tienes las agallas de jugar con los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga y aun así atreverte a llamar mi atención, déjame decirte que eres peor persona de lo que imaginé, Hori-san; te pido por favor que la dejes en paz… y a mí también —. Fue lo último que dije antes de desaparecer con Sora de aquel lugar.

La forma en que la chica en mis brazos temblaba me dio a entender que tenía que sacarnos de ahí en ese instante, así que pedí un taxi que nos llevara a mi casa, ambas necesitábamos de un lugar privado para conversar. El taxista preguntó si Sora estaba bien debido al obvio estado de shock en el que se encontraba, sin embargo, le dije que había tenido un pequeño problema con alguien y por la misma razón la llevaba a un lugar seguro. El hombre comprendió el que no le diera más detalles y nos llevó rápidamente a nuestro destino; pagué por el viaje y ayudé a Sora a entrar a mi casa. A penas estuvo cerca del sofá se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre él, y fue entonces cuando todo lo que se guardó durante el viaje comenzó a salir.

—Sora-chan… — me rompía el corazón verla así, tan débil, tan herida —. Sora-chan… —. Me senté junto a ella, haciendo que instintivamente ella pudiera recargar su cuerpo sobre el mío, esperando a que yo la consolara.

—No lo entiendo… Suzuko… — fue lo que logró articular después de varios minutos llorando — ¿Por qué me hace esto? Ella sabe lo que siento por ella y aun así… aun así… —. No soporté verla así, de verdad que dentro de mí había un gran deseo de ir y hacer pagar a Pile por todo esto. Mi Sora se merece a alguien mejor.

—Quizás debas dejar de intentar entenderlo… — susurré suavemente —. Quizás sea mejor que dejes de permitir que tu corazón sufra de esta manera… —.

—Y dime, ¿cómo lo hago? La amo tanto que… yo… —. Ok, esto ya fue suficiente. Sabía que Soramaru estaba loca por Pile, pero estar enamorada de ella es más grave de lo que pensé.

—Sora… — Me tragué las lágrimas de alguna forma, me ardía la garganta de tanto aguantar el llanto; mordí mi lengua intentando reprimir mi frustración —. Si tan solo pudieras fijarte en alguien más… — susurré, aunque sabía que ella lo había escuchado entre sus sollozos.

•••••

 **Punto de vista general**

El día para el _New Year Love Live_ había llegado antes de lo que tenían pronosticado, el tiempo ciertamente había volado. Las chicas se habían acostumbrado a realizar las rutinas con la ausencia de Nanjou, quien estaría con Fripside en ese entonces. Como siempre, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad a veces les jugaba en contra, especialmente a Kussun y Rippi, quienes serían las encargadas de sacar la tensión entre Soramaru y Pile durante los solos de Bibi. La situación entre las dos integrantes de Bibi era conocida entre el grupo de chicas, sin embargo, por respeto y con tal de evitar cualquier tipo de cosa que amenace con finalizar sus carreras, decidieron dejarlo así, sin intervenir más de la cuenta.

A pesar de los posibles problemas que pudieron haber tenido, se demostró la mejora de cada una de las integrantes durante el concierto, lo que provocó una mayor participación y contentamiento en los que atendieron al show. Cuando fue el turno de Bibi, las demás integrantes observaban con detenimiento la actuación y debían admitir el nivel de profesionalismo que tanto Sora como Pile demostraban; la canción que pudo haber _engañado_ a cualquiera respecto a la relación entre las integrantes fue _Aishiteru Banzai_ , donde Pile y Sora debieron algunas veces hacer contacto visual y asegurarse de dar un ambiente acogedor al igual que las demás integrantes.

Finalmente llegó la última parte del concierto, las chicas agradecieron el apoyo de sus fans, a la producción y todo el staff que trabajaba detrás del gran proyecto. Se despidieron con un par de canciones más y al fin era tiempo de descansar y celebrar.

Kussun decidió tomarse un momento a solas del resto para llamar a la persona que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera seleccionar el número de Nanjou, el identificador de llamadas mostró ese nombre, provocando una sonrisa en la menor. Al igual que una colegiala, Kussun contestó la llamada, expectante a la voz de la mujer que quiere.

— _¿Cómo está mi Kussun? —contestó una agitada voz del otro lado._

— _Al parecer estoy mejor que tú, Nan-chan~ —. Contestó juguetonamente._

— _No compares a esta anciana con una linda joven como tú… — Rieron al mismo tiempo._

 _—Te extrañé mucho estos días — a pesar del puchero de Kussun, muy en el fondo estaba aliviada al saber que Nan-chan era la misma de siempre._

 _—Yo también te extrañé, demasiado… — se podía percibir la nostalgia en la voz de la mayor —. Mañana regreso a la ciudad, ¿podríamos vernos?_

 _—Tú sabes cuál es mi respuesta… — susurró— ¿A qué hora y dónde?_

 _—Tan impaciente como siempre, ¿eh? — rio —. Quiero que nos juntemos en mi departamento… ¿Se puede?_

 _—Tontita, somos vecinas… ¿Lo olvidaste?_

 _—¡Cierto! Entonces, te avisaré cuando esté lista, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—Estaré ansiosa por verte, Nan-chan…_

— _Hey, Kussun… tengo algo que decirte_

 _—¿Qué cosa? — la joven jugaba con su cabello nerviosamente mientras esperaba a Nanjou._

 _—Te amo._

 _—Nan-chan… — aquello aumentó la ansiedad y desesperación por ver a su novia —. Eres mala, ahora no podré aguantar toda la noche esperando verte…_

 _—No he escuchado tu respuesta a mi declaración, Kussun…_

 _—Yo también te amo — el rostro de Kussun era más rojo que un tomate —. M-Me sonrojé de tan solo pensar en la expresión que tienes en este momento… —. Cubrió su rostro con su mano libre._

 _—Eres tan linda… desearía poder comerte a besos en este momento._

 _—N-Nan-chan, en verdad estás siendo mala —. Hizo un puchero._

 _—Descuida, mañana te recompensaré por todo… solo ten paciencia, ¿sí?_

 _—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… — la necesidad en la voz de Kussun casi hizo que Nanjou viajara en ese mismo instante, pero aún debe quedarse a terminar unos trámites referentes a FripSide._

 _—Lo sé… — rio —. Te amo, debo irme ahora… hablamos después, ¿sí?_

 _—También te amo… nos vemos, Nan-chan._

En el momento en que Kussun finalizó aquella llamada, se volteó para encontrar la sonrisa sugerente de Shikako, y aquello la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

—¡No digas nada o te golpeo! — amenazó Kussun, a lo cual Shikako solo se encogió de hombros y se alejó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

•••••

El pequeño banquete de celebración provisto tanto para el staff como para las chicas fue mucho más variado de lo que esperaban, nunca habían visto tanta comida a su disposición. Entre los abrazos y conversaciones, la mayoría estaba distraída de sus alrededores, sobre todo Soramaru, pues estaba riéndose de las locuras que Shikako describía junto a Emitsun. Fue en ese momento en que Sora siente que alguien aprieta levemente su hombro, haciendo que esta se volteara y encontrara a Izumi y Mikoi con una gran sonrisa; junto a ellas dos estaba Mimorin, sonriendo de igual manera.

—Has mejorado bastante, Soramaru — señaló Izumi, haciendo que la mencionada sintiera orgullo.

—Me alegra oírlo de ti, Kitta-san — sonrió la mencionada.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos ese día, puedes llamarme por mi nombre…

—Entonces tú dime "Sora", ¿entendido? — ambas sonrieron.

—De acuerdo, Sora-chan~ — le proporcionó un apretado abrazo — ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotras?

—He comido demasiado aquí… — suspiró —. Pero un trago o dos no me vendría nada mal~

—Creo que me hace falta uno también — mencionó Izumi, provocando que Soramaru riera.

—Tengo que sacarme el traje y el maquillaje primero — su rostro mostró exasperación ante aquello, debido a que el proceso podría llevarle bastante.

—No te preocupes yo te ayudaré en eso — la forma en que dijo aquello sonó tan insinuante que provocó un leve sonrojo en Soramaru.

—B-Bien, vamos entonces… déjame guiarte a mi camerino.

A lo lejos de la escena, se podía ver a Pile despedazando un vaso de plástico con sus propias manos; ante eso, Kussun pudo descifrar la razón detrás del comportamiento de su amiga, y la verdad, no le gustó en lo absoluto la actitud de esta.

—Pile-chan, sé que somos amigas, y por la misma razón es mi deber comunicarte lo que pienso respecto a esta situación… — Antes de seguir con su discurso, logró notar la expresión de dolor y tristeza en su rostro —. Sé que te dolerá, pero es necesario… — Suspiró —. Quiero saber… ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿La llegada de Kitta-san te afecta en algo?

—No lo sé… pero… no tolero verla cerca de… ella…. — apoyó su cuerpo en la pared —. Soy una idiota… — cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—Vaya que lo eres… — suspiró Kussun —. Espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo que realmente sientes, y ojalá no sea demasiado tarde —. La menor se alejó para darle espacio a su amiga.

— _Si con eso te refieres a darme cuenta de que siento algo por ella… entonces… creo que ya lo hice… solo que no sé qué hacer ahora, sé que la quiero, pero en cuanto veo a Mimorin esa sensación desaparece. Definitivamente, creo que ella estaría mejor junto a Izumi… pero… no creo que mi corazón vaya a soportar eso; mas sé que todo lo que está pasando… lo tengo más que merecido — pensó, mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas._

•••••


	27. Un nuevo dolor

**_Bar, 20:00 horas_**

Una vez llegaron al bar, las integrantes de Milky Holmes, específicamente Sora e Izumi se sentaron bastante cerca de la otra. Soramaru había estado meditando en los últimos días y decidió que ya era hora de dar vuelta la página y ver qué le tenía preparada la vida, la misma que la hizo fijarse en una chica que no hacía más que romper su corazón. Mimorin decidió mantenerse al margen esta vez, quería asegurarse de que pasase lo que pasase, sería decisión de Sora.

—Mimori-san, ¿estás segura de que Soramaru estará bien? — una preocupada Mikoi pregunta.

—Entiendo que estés preocupada, Mikoi… pero, creo que a partir de ahora solo depende de ella… — observó con una sonrisa a su amiga, quien reía junto a Izumi —. Solo espero que Izumi-san logre llevarle el ritmo, Sora puede ser un tanto difícil de trata a veces… — suspiró.

—No dudo de eso — rio en cuanto vio a una sorprendida Izumi, quien después comenzó a reír por una tontería que Sora, ya afectada por el alcohol, había dicho.

—Deberíamos quedarnos un rato de todas formas, con Sora nunca se sabe qué puede pasar — terminó diciendo Mimorin.

—Por cierto, ¿estás segura de que no deseas estar con Aya-san? No has tenido mucho tiempo para compartir con ella últimamente…

—… — la falta de reacción en Mimorin dio a entender que tocó un tema delicado —. Digamos que… ella está pasando el rato con Emitsun…

—Mimori-san…

—Descuida, estoy bien… — suspiró —. Por ahora, Sora me es más importante…

┏━━━━━━━━・✾・━━━━━━━━┓

 ** _Departamento de Nanjou._**

Una agotada Nanjou abría la puerta de su departamento, trayendo consigo una pila de bolsas incluyendo sus maletas. Vio la luz encendida en el departamento, por lo que pensó en llamarla. Sin embargo, quería recibirla en condiciones apropiadas. En ese momento Nanjou agradecía que su gato estuviera siendo cuidado por unos especialistas en un hotel para mascotas, ya iría a buscar al minino en unos días. Con sumo cuidado, dejó apiladas sus maletas y se dirigió al baño, donde con prisa se deshizo de su ropa. El contacto del agua caliente sobre su agotado cuerpo la hizo suspirar en satisfacción. Con sus ojos cerrados, comenzó a divagar sobre los hechos ocurridos durante el concierto; debía admitir que disfrutaba en gran manera los live de FripSide, pero, por otro lado, su lugar en el proyecto de Love Live era irremplazable, después de todo, amaba a Eli por haberle ayudado a conocer al amor de su vida. En el momento en que Kussun pasó por su mente, abrió nuevamente sus ojos y terminó de bañarse con prisa. Secó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y, con algo de nerviosismo, escogió algo simple para vestir. Cuando sintió estar lista, sacó su celular y llamó a Kussun. Extrañamente el celular sonaba y sonaba, lo podía oír desde el otro lado de la pared, lo cual quería decir que Kussun estaba en casa. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Nanjou comenzó a preocuparse, por lo que decidió ir en busca de Kussun ella misma. Agradecía el que Kussun le hubiera dado una copia de sus llaves para poder entrar en cualquier momento en caso de emergencia, y esta era una. Una vez logró girar la llave y abrir la puerta, se adentró en el departamento.

—¿Kussun? ¿Kussun, estás ahí? — cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y comenzó su búsqueda.

A medida que se iba acercando a las habitaciones, distinguió el sonido de la ducha. Por alguna razón no quiso volver a llamar a Kussun, solo se adentró sigilosamente al baño de su novia. La escena que vio a penas asomó su cabeza al interior la hizo sentir varias cosas a la vez, sobre todo, excitación. Su novia no había respondido el teléfono porque, al parecer, estaba muy _ocupada_ para hacerlo.

—Nan…chan… — la menor estaba sentada a la orilla de la ducha, su cuerpo enfrentando la puerta,

Kussun tenía las piernas completamente abiertas, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta. Su mano izquierda se encargaba de estimular su seno derecho, mientras que su mano derecha estaba entre sus piernas, frotando fervientemente su clítoris. Nanjou no sabía qué hacer realmente, se sentiría mal si Kussun supiera que se quedó espiándola en lugar de ayudarla a calmar esa _comezón_ , por lo que optó por lo más lógico, hacer notar su presencia. Con sumo cuidado se apartó del baño y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola con algo de fuerza.

—¡¿Kussun?! ¿Estás ahí? Te estuve llamando, pero no contestabas… — miró su rostro por la cámara del celular, y fue ahí cuando notó que su rostro estaba sonrojado.

—¿N-Nan-chan? — la sorprendida voz de Kussun se pudo oír desde el baño.

—¿Estás bien? Puedo ir allá si quieres…

—N-No… e-estoy bien… s-solo… dame un minuto… — Nanjou pudo casi asegurar que Kussun seguía estimulándose a pesar de todo, se pudo notar a través de la forma en que su voz sonaba.

—Bien, te esperaré… _si es que puedo…_ — susurró lo último.

A los pocos minutos, una sonrojada y aún empapada Kussun, envuelta en una toalla, salió del baño para recibir a la mayor.

—N-Nan-chan, no pensé que vendrías a buscarme… — Nanjou se fijó en la forma que su cuello brillaba por el agua, quizás mezclada con un poco de sudor y, en consecuencia, se mordió el labio —. ¿Nan-chan? ¿Está todo bien?

—… — la forma en que la mayor se iba acercando provocó que Kussun se pusiera nerviosa —. No, nada está bien… — acorraló a la menor contra la pared, provocando que esta diera un respingo —. Solo… creo que mi apetito despertó… también tengo sed…

—Y-Ya veo… — susurró Kussun, sorprendida y encantada por la actitud de su novia.

Nanjou besó la mejilla de Kussun y siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con su cuello, el cual mordió y lamió a la vez. Con sus ansiosas manos, comenzó a bajar por los costados de la menor, asegurándose de sacar la toalla a su paso. El torso de Kussun estaba completamente desnudo, por lo que Nanjou decidió inclinarse levemente, tomando uno de los ahora estimulados pezones en su boca. Kussun inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza, sumida en el placer que un simple toque como ese podía hacerle sentir. En cuanto las grandes manos de Nanjou apretaron su trasero, Kussun pudo sentir indicios de su propia excitación.

—Kussun… — la mayor de ambas estaba dejándose llevar por el momento, por tanto, no le fue difícil poner en práctica lo que su mente le pedía a gritos —. Date la vuelta…

La menor hizo lo pedido, quedando su frente pegada a la helada pared que en esos momentos ayudaba a contrarrestar un poco el calor que sentía en su cuerpo. Kussun miró brevemente hacia atrás y se percató de que Nanjou ahora estaba de rodillas. De manera instintiva, la menor separó un poco las piernas, provocando que la mayor sonriera.

—… — el gemido que soltó Kussun al momento de sentir cómo asaltaban su zona íntima, incitó que Nanjou incrementara la fuerza y velocidad de sus acciones —. E-Espera… N-Nan-chan…

—Mmh… — fue el único sonido que produjo la mayor, quien seguía concentrada y embobada por las reacciones de Kussun.

Al haber pasado tanto tiempo en que no tenían un momento así para ellas, el orgasmo de Kussun fue bastante rápido. Por otro lado, por el momento era suficiente como para contentar a Nanjou, mas no para satisfacerla.

—¿Vamos a la cama? — dijo antes de palmear y agarrar entre sus dedos una nalga de Kussun.

—¿E-Eh?

┏━━━━━━━━・✾・━━━━━━━━┓

 ** _Unos meses después — Sora POV_**

Decidí salir con Izumi-san hace un par de días. Aún recuerdo su cara de felicidad cuando le dije que quería probar salir con alguien más, que ya estaba cansada de sufrir por alguien que, muchas veces me han dicho, no me merece. Todavía no la considero mi novia, pero es algo bastante cercano a eso. Hoy acordamos ir juntas al cine, ya que hace mucho ninguna de las dos ha tenido un descanso apropiado.

Acabo de llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro y, como me lo esperaba, no pasaron más de dos minutos para verla caminando hacia mí. A diferencia de múltiples ocasiones, esta vez nos saludamos besándonos, en la mejilla, por ahora, ya que nos da miedo hacerlo en público donde posiblemente alguien nos reconozca. Debo ser sincera, aún no la he besado en los labios; tengo algo de pánico ya que, al tener experiencia casi nula, temo hacerlo horriblemente y que ella después lo recuerde cada vez que me vea. Decido sacudir esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, debo enfocarme en disfrutar mi tiempo con ella el día de hoy, sobre todo por lo linda y adorable que se ve así. Me encanta cuando usa el pelo suelto, lo tiene tan bien cuidado y largo… es como una cascada brillante. De repente, siento su risa y es ahí cuando levanto mi vista hasta sus ojos, ¡me descubrió mirándola! Bueno, no es como si la _discreción_ fuera una de mis virtudes. No pude evitar sentir mis mejillas arder, ella me sonríe dulcemente y, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que, Pile nunca hubiera sido capaz de sonreírme así, no solo a mí al menos. En cambio, Izumi está aquí, sabe por todo lo que pasé y aún así permaneció a mi lado.

El día en que se me declaró quedé en shock, no me lo esperaba para nada; por otro lado, debo aceptar que escucharla decir eso me hizo feliz. Ella estaba al tanto que yo no iba a corresponder sus sentimientos inmediatamente, pero dijo que sería paciente, que me esperaría. Eso fue lo que me hizo fijarme en ella de otra forma, su bondad y carisma me dejaron pensando en ella cada noche, deseando poder ser más cercana a ella, al menos hasta que la estúpida de Pile vuelve a mi cabeza. Escuchar la voz de Izumi ha sido mi constante cura, mi melodía favorita cada vez que me siento triste o con ganas de volver a hablar con _esa_. Me alegra que el proyecto Love Live solo se esté enfocando en entrevistas por el momento y en la primera temporada del animé, el cual está bastante emocionante; el único detalle que encontré es que las personalidades de algunas chicas cambiaron mucho, aunque para algunos casos eso fue mejor, para otros… peor. Sentí un gran alivio al saber que no habría muchas interacciones entre Pile y yo durante las grabaciones, ya que las escenas que _Nico y Maki_ compartían eran escasas.

Un pequeño apretón en mi mano derecha me volvió a enfocar en lo que estaba haciendo. Miro a mi lado e Izumi me estaba sonriendo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes…

Espera un momento, ¿cuándo empezó la película? ¿Cuándo apagaron las luces? Ahora que estaba a solas con ella en una, extrañamente, casi vacía sala de cine no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa. Izumi-san no ha intentado nada para avanzar en nuestra relación desde el día en que acepté salir con ella, lo cual me parece algo extraño y, muy en el fondo, quizás decepcionante. Hoy seré valiente e iniciaré las cosas, en verdad necesito experimentar _ciertas_ cosas, y tengo la certeza de que Izumi-san sí cuidará de mi corazón. La pregunta es… ¿lograré yo cuidar del de ella? Aquel pensamiento desapareció en cuanto ella y yo teníamos nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de la otra, lo cual motivó el poco coraje que sentía en ese momento.

—Sora-chan… — la callé con mis labios. El beso fue… ¿cómo decirlo? Inocente, tímido, ansioso, podía sentir su duda a través de él.

—Izumi… — la miré directamente a los ojos, intentando averiguar qué pasaba con ella —. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No debí besarte?

—¡N-No es eso! — en consecuencia, la gente presente nos hizo callar —. No es eso… — desvió la mirada.

—¿Entonces qué es? Sabes que puedes decírmelo… — acaricié su rostro.

—E-Es que… — suspiró —. Es que, no tengo confianza. El hecho de que me beses ahora es… injusto… — el puchero que hizo aceleró mi corazón.

—Izumi… — ella me miró —. Al demonio la película…

—¿S-Sora? E-Espera…

—No lo haré, no después de que me mostraste esa expresión… — esta vez volví a besarla, pero con más fuerza y más confianza. Pude sentir cómo su respiración se detenía en el momento en que metí mi lengua en su boca.

—S-Sora… — ella se aferró de mi cuello, acercándome aún más —. M-Más… — susurró contra mis labios —. Quiero más…

—… — la miré fijamente a los ojos, una imagen que no debería estar presente se cruza por pocos segundos, haciendo desaparecer todo deseo que había sentido hace un par de segundos —. ¿Estás segura? Creo que estaríamos yendo demasiado rápido…

—… — su mirada me lo dijo todo… _"Sé que pensaste en ella"_ —. Está bien, más adelante veremos… — fijó nuevamente su mirada a la pantalla.

—Izumi… — intenté hablar con ella, intenté decirle algo, pero la culpa de haber pensado, aunque fuese por milésimas de segundos en Pile mientras besaba a Izumi, me lo impedían —. Soy una idiota… — suspiré pesadamente, tratando de ver la película, la cual parecía estar acercándose al clímax.

┏━━━━━━━━・✾・━━━━━━━━┓

La forma en que Soramaru se retractó a último momento de proseguir con lo que estaban haciendo demostró que aún no es capaz de sacar a Pile de su mente, al menos eso fue lo que Izumi pensó en aquel instante. El ver indicios de duda y sorpresa en los ojos de Soramaru le dolió, y bastante. La joven integrante de Milky Holmes decidió irse a penas terminó la película, sin ánimos de ver a la chica que quiere a los ojos, no después de eso.

—Supongo que estoy luchando por nada… — susurró a penas llegó a su casa —. ¿Debería rendirme?

La sola idea de botar a la basura todo lo que ha avanzado provocó un dolor en su pecho y que su garganta se apretara. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya estaban bajando por sus mejillas.

—Solo espero que Mikoi no me vea así…

—Muy tarde, Izumi-chan… — la preocupada voz de su amiga la alertó. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y limpió sus lágrimas.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Mis padres tenían cosas que hacer así que decidí venir a ver cómo estabas… me alegra haberlo hecho — suspiró —. ¿Qué sucedió?

—… Cosas… — desvió la mirada.

—Ya me di cuenta de que pasaron _cosas_ , mi pregunta va en qué _cosas_ pasaron para que estuvieras llorando… —. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando en desaprobación a su amiga.

—Bueno… — suspiró pesadamente —. Sora y yo nos besamos hoy…

—… — el silencio de Mikoi hizo que Izumi la encarara —. ¿Disculpa? ¿Hicieron qué? ¿No deberías estar feliz?

—Muchas preguntas, Mikoi… — sonrió por unos segundos —. Así era… hasta que vi sus ojos… me di cuenta de que, ella aún tenía a esa _tipa_ en su mente…

—¿Sospechas de que pensó en ella mientras te besaba?

—… — el ceño fruncido y la forma en que la joven se mordía el labio respondió a la pregunta de Mikoi —. Eso temo…

—Izumi-chan… — Mikoi se acercó a ella y la abrazó —. Al menos asegúrate de cerrar la puerta con seguro, pude entrar a penas te sentí llorar…

—Perdón… — se relajó en los brazos de Mikoi — ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?

—Porque tienes mala suerte en el amor… — sonrió burlescamente.

—¡Mala!

—Por cierto — esquivó el cojín que le lanzaron —. ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? ¿Le darás otra oportunidad o la ignorarás?

—Yo… no lo sé…

—¡Izumi! — la voz de Sora proveniente de la puerta alertó a ambas chicas —. ¡Izumi! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme por favor!

—Si no la dejas entrar tus vecinos te reclamarán más tarde…

—Sí, sí…

—Dejaré al par de idiotas a solas, me iré a molestar un rato a Mimorin~

—No lo hagas, la última vez te molestó durante una semana y con suerte lo soportaste…

—N-No me lo recuerdes… — tembló ante la memoria —. Bien, haré pasar a la cabeza hueca, ten cuidado y… sé valiente —. Con un último abrazo, se marcha.

—¿M-Mikoi? — Sora se sorprende al ver que es Mikoi quien le abre la puerta.

—Suerte, tigre~

—¿Eh?

—¡Mikoi eres una idiota! — alcanzó a gritarle por el comentario a Soramaru —. Pasa…

—C-Con permiso…

Ambas se sentaron frente a la otra, pero ninguna era capaz de mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Yo…

—… —.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Sorry por la demora (o-o)7


	28. Decepción

**Departamento de Izumi**

—Quería disculparme por mi actitud de hoy en nuestra cita... —. Lo dijo tan rápido que con suerte Izumi logró entender lo que Sora decía.

—¿Disculparte? — la joven suspiró — ¿De qué te disculpas en primer lugar?

—... — Soramaru desvía la mirada unos segundos, insegura de cómo proseguir.

—Sora-chan, mírame por favor... — el dolor presente en su voz provocó que el corazón de Sora se apretara, odiaba hacerla sentir así.

—Perdóname por pensar en ella... — decidió ser sincera de inmediato, no sacaba nada bueno ocultando las cosas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — intentó reunir coraje luego de que Sora asintiera a su pregunta. — ¿Qué sientes por mí? — se empezaron a mostrar indicios de lágrimas en los ojos de Izumi, lo cual hizo que Soramaru sintiera frustración.

—Te quiero — dijo la menor.

—¿En serio? — se acercó con prisa — ¿Qué clase de "te quiero" es el que sientes? ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo si aún no estabas lista? Qué... es lo que tengo que hacer... para que realmente me ames? — Izumi ya estaba llorando amargamente, intentando ser lo más objetiva posible, ya que no quería basar su decisión en sus emociones, no en un cien por ciento al menos.

—Izumi... — Sora la abraza con fuerza, uniéndose al llanto —. Perdóname por no ser la persona que te mereces...

Ambas se quedaron ahí, en la sala, llorando y soltando todo lo que llevaban guardado.

Mientras Soramaru intentaba resolver su problema con Izumi, Mimorin trataba de no ser paranoica, de no sentir celos hacia la relación de amistad que su novia y Emitsun compartían. La mayor sabía que Aya no la engañaba ni nada por el estilo, pero desde hace un par de días que la menor se ha estado comportando de manera extraña, como si no la quisiera cerca. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de evitar aquellos pensamientos que solo le harían perder la cabeza.

Aquel día se suponía que tenían una cita, de hecho Mimorin ha estado llamando a Ucchi durante varios minutos para preguntarle dónde estaba, pero la joven no se dignaba a contestarle. Cuando el tiempo de espera se extendió a una hora, Mimorin comenzó a pensar lo peor, preguntándose si Ucchi estaba en peligro, si la asaltaron o algo parecido, mas logró convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario, Ucchi no era una chica descuidada. Cuando ya había pasado una hora y media, decidió ir directamente donde Ucchi para saber si ella estaba ahí.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar. Ya que era de tarde, el sol ya estaba por darle lugar a la luna, por tanto algunas casas ya tenían sus luces encendidas. Por la misma razón, no le sorprendió notar que las luces de la casa de Ucchi estaban encendidas. Tocó el timbre un par de veces sin obtener respuesta; una vez se cansó de esperar, decidió hacer uso de la llave que la misma Ucchi le había dado hace un par de semanas.

Cuando entró al lugar se percató del sonido de risas y, al parecer, desorden. Aquel sonido provenía, aparentemente, de la habitación de Ucchi. Con prisa Mimorin se dirigió al lugar y se encontró con la situación que tenía en mente. Cuando vio a Emitsun sobre Ucchi, haciéndole cosquillas, ambas en pijamas, no sabía qué pensar ni cómo sentirse. Lo único que Mimorin sabía en aquel instante, era que estaba harta de todo, pero por sobre todo, de ser la única que se esforzaba en aquella relación.

—Aya... — fue lo único que dijo en voz alta.

Las risas cesaron por completo. Una sorprendida y aterrada Ucchi se sentó en la cama, algo sudada y sonrojada, encarando a quien era su novia.

—M-Mimo-chan... — la menor entró en pánico y revisó su celular, el cual estaba en silencio. Al notar las llamadas perdidas y la hora, se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado —. Lamento haber olvidado nuestra cita... — dijo, avergonzada.

—... — Mimorin ya no podía mirarla a los ojos, estaba furiosa, dolida y... celosa. Siempre, Ucchi siempre le daba prioridad a Emitsun, en todo.

—Mimo-chan... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que...?

—Nada, no hagas nada...

—¿Eh? Pero, Mimo-chan... — Ucchi sabía que su novia estaba furiosa, sabía que esta vez su error le iba a costar caro.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido... Me retiro — Mimorin no dijo nada más, solo se dirigió a la puerta, dejó sobre la mesa la llave que Ucchi le había dado y desapareció.

—¡Mimo-chan! ¡ESPERA! — Cuando Ucchi logró llegar a la puerta, Mimorin ya se había marchado —. Mimo-chan... — cuando encontró sobre su mesa la copia de llave de su casa que le había dado a Mimorin, Ucchi supo que todo había acabado.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, se sentó en el sofá, y comenzó a llorar.

—¡SOY UNA TONTAAAAAA! — Gritó desgarradoramente mientras golpeaba sus cojines.

Emitsun seguía en la habitación de Ucchi, sintiendo una mezcla de culpa pero al mismo tiempo de satisfacción. Cuando se percató del frío y egoísta corazón que tenía, al alegrarse del quiebre, se propuso no ir más allá con Ucchi, no lo merecía, nunca lo hizo, y nunca lo hará.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mimorin caminaba con prisa por la calle, su mente estaba inundada de Ucchi, su tierna expresión al llamar su nombre, su bella sonrisa y su adorable voz. Intentaba, bajo cualquier circunstancia, evitar llorar frente a alguien que pudiera reconocerla. No quería armar un alboroto o algo parecido, solo necesitaba una amiga, alguien con quien pueda desahogar su alma o simplemente escuchar sus tormentos. Lamentablemente, la única que se le vino a la cabeza, estaba igual o peor que ella en esos momentos. Suzuko decidió volver a su casa para poder reflexionar un poco, estar a solas y expresarse como ella considere óptimo.

Al llegar a su hogar, se adentró con desgano a su habitación, no tenía ánimos de nada, siquiera de revisar su celular. Sin embargo, en cuanto decidió verlo, sólo por si acaso, notó las decenas de llamadas perdidas de su entonces novia, Uchida Aya, ¿o debería decir ex novia? Cuando estaba a punto de apagar el aparato, nuevamente el número de Ucchi reluce en la pantalla. Mimorin no sabía si era bueno contestar en ese momento o no, ya estaba harta de todo y no quería pensar en nada relacionado con ella, no por el momento al menos. Por otro lado, quería al menos hacerle saber a la menor que se encontraba bien.

—Hola... — susurró, apenas audible.

— _Mimo-chan... — la aliviada voz de Ucchi al otro lado por poco hizo sonreír a Mimorin — ¿Dónde estás?_

—En mi casa — por poco contestó otra cosa, pero no estaba con el ánimo de crear peleas innecesarias.

 _—¿Puedo ir a verte? — sonó casi suplicante, algo que Mimorin no podía evitar amar._

—Haz lo que quieras...

 _—Iré sola... — añadió, temerosa de que Mimorin cerrara aún más su corazón._

—¿Y tu invitada? — no pudo evitar decir aquello con recelo y rencor, pero Ucchi no la culpaba de sentirse así.

— _Solo me importas tú..._

—... — dio un largo y pesado suspiro —. Te espero... — y colgó.

Ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer o decir, simplemente sabían que, si querían resolver esto, debían hablar como dos personas maduras, dispuestas a escuchar a la otra.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que el timbre de su casa se escuchó. Mimorin no intentó ocultar el rastro de lágrimas que se marcó en su rostro, lo cual hizo que Ucchi se sintiera aún más culpable. Por supuesto, la menor también había sollozado bastante, se podía ver a leguas.

Mimorin hizo pasar a la joven hasta su living, donde había una pila de pañuelos nuevos por usar. Ucchi inspeccionó la casa de la mayor, cuestionándose la última vez que vino al lugar.

—Quería pedirte perdón... por no haber sido la novia que te mereces... — intentó decir Ucchi sin llorar, pero le estaba costando trabajo — Cuando me percaté de mi error, y recordar que no era la primera vez que te hacía algo parecido, me sentí tan miserable y... estúpida —.

—... — la mayor seguía sin hablar.

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó realmente, no sé cómo me desvié tanto de un simple objetivo... — intentó tomar la mano de Mimorin, pero esta la apartó.

—... — apretó sus puños.

—Por favor, dime algo...

—Temo herirte, por eso no quiero decir cómo me siento... — comenzó a llorar nuevamente Mimorin —. Lo único que te diré, Uchida-san... —. Aquel uso de honorífico provocó que Ucchi entrara en pánico —. Es que entre tú y yo, ya no hay confianza... Y ya no seguiré luchando por alguien que no es capaz de reciprocar ni en lo más mínimo... —. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a una de las paredes, intentando ocultar su dolor.

—Mimo-chan... — Ucchi no sabía qué hacer, pues había cruzado la línea — ¿Hay alguna forma o posibilidad de que me perdones?

—No lo sé... No lo sé... — Suspiró con pesar—. Por favor, vete... Déjame sola...

—Pero... Yo te quiero... — La menor ya lloraba.

—Ese es el problema, Uchida-san... — se volteó a verla — yo te amo...

—... — antes de que Ucchi pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, Mimorin la echó de su hogar —. Espera...Mimorin...

—Ya esperé lo suficiente... — y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 _Ya fue suficiente..._

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Ando trágica parece lol_

Ps: lo volví a subir debido a un error. Había incluido parte del cap anterior lol disculpen eso... Ahora sí, es corto, pero lo compensaré con el próximo


End file.
